Gold Feather, Dark Stalker
by PixeliteMC
Summary: A girl from Earth died, an omnipotent being transports her to a world of light and darkness. Alone, she has no power. But with a great army and overwhelming firepower in hand, she has the power to change the world. Her actions may determine the future of Remnant. Light and Darkness? They have no place for the future of humanity. OC-SI/RTS-Gamer "Welcome back, Commander"
1. Advent

**DISCLAIMER: C&C IS OWNED BY WESTWOOD, Who? EA? Who's that? RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM. IF I OWNED RWBY, YANG AND BLAKE WOULDN'T HAVE FIGURATIVE DUCT TAPES IN THEIR MOUTH ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP.**

**WARNING: RATED M TO BE SAFE, BEWARE OF BAD GRAMMAR.**

**/**

**GAMER UI**

**"EVA TALKING"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/

**Prologue**

Establishing Communication Uplink

Scanning…

User Status Updated

Physical state stable

Neural state partially damaged

Attempting stimuli revitalization…

Success

Neural Network Connection established.

Welcome back, Commander.

/

I felt my body twitch from an uncomfortable position and painful throbbing on my head.

Migraines are an unusual occurrence in my life.

The pain I felt in my head was nothing I have ever felt.

I rarely drink alcohol.

Mostly reserve for certain occasions.

So why am I sore all over?

Not long, strength started to return to my limbs, and slowly my vision begins to clear to an unfamiliar sight. Not the white ceiling I would expect from a hospital or the Devil May Cry Poster plastered on my room's ceiling.

Blue and silver…blue as deep as the ocean companied with silver-white metal walls dominated the room that it even surprises me that I still spot small details when the room was barely lit with fluorescent bulbs.

I found myself sitting on what could only be described as a star-trek-inspired/gothic-inspired gamer chair, a throne if you will, and in front of me were dozens upon dozens of polygon-shaped computer screens and panels with blue highlights that screams Star Trek. The room had holographic interfaces and rows of neatly placed super computer hard-drives on the walls.

It looked like a command center. No scratch that, it is command center and I'm sitting at the chair overlooking the room so obviously it's the CO's chair.

Where nerds would be already giggling and rambling how awesome everything is, which I would be too if weren't for the logical side of my brain asks.

How did I get here?

"Hello! Anyone in here?!" I shouted but the silence was the only response.

I need to know where I am.

I was about to get off from the chair.

**"Intelligence Data Updated."**

"Waah?!" I let out an embarrassing scream hearing the deep voice lap then a clang on the floor.

Startled, I looked around if someone was with me in the room. Then I remembered the voice came from my head and that something fell off from my lap. It was a tablet.

I pick it up examining it. The design looked utilitarian, almost as thick as the thinnest laptop and only a single button. For a tablet this size, it was surprisingly light like a Smartphone.

Pressing the button, the tablet lit and the interface was all red/blue. The running theme is that everything should be ominously red and black.

**INTELLIGENCE DATABASE (!)  
FUNDS: 2000$  
PROFILE (Locked)  
ITEMS(Locked)  
CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING (Locked)  
UNITS (Locked)  
MISSIONS (Locked)  
OPERATORS (Locked)  
RESEARCH (Locked)  
UNIT CUSTOMIZATION (Locked)  
UNIT CREATION (Locked)  
DIMENSIONS (Locked)**

Intelligence Database? Isn't that from C&C? The data logs from GDI InOps and Nod Intels? This is weird and it's starting to give me the creeps.

**INTELLIGENCE DATABASE**

**Brave New World.**

**FROM: UNKNOWN  
ACCESS LEVEL: Goldhead-Actual - Commanders Eyes Only.**

**Greetings Commander! Now that you are awake and ready to start, I'll be briefing you on your situation and how you'll be proceeding in this new life of yours. First off is that you died, bloodily I must say, and you were chosen out of the billions of unfortunate souls to be resurrected to a different world and gifted with a different iteration of the Gamer System. I'm sure you already know what I mean.**

**The system is unlike the versatile RPG-like Gamer Gaia has gifted to countless souls like you. If you haven't noticed from your Data Pad, your version of Gamer is RTS based and army building. You will not worry about EXP, level, stats, quest, dungeons, and skills. They instead will be replaced with Funds, Production, Technology, Tier, Objective Parameters, Operations, and Units. While overhauled, you will still receive the same benefits of being a Gamer and a single permanent perk.**

**When you finish reading this, you'll receive the Gamer UI and the benefits, your first operation, the tutorial, a perk, and some options unlocked. This Commander-Pad is an alternative to the Gamer UI if you like to get more hands-on and familiar experience of being a Commander. **

**Good Luck, Commander.**

**P.S. The kid you saved is fine, his rich dad made sure your family will have a comfortable life.**

Oh, right I remember now… Before this, I saw a kid crossing the street unaware of a speeding truck about to crash him. Out of impulse to save the child's life I ran to push him, risking my own life in exchange and…

I died.

_'Oh, God…I died…a-aan-and…I got Truck-kunned and ROB'ed then turned into a GAMER?!'_

Without noticing, I'm already on the floor shaking with hitched breaths at the realization that I'll never see my parents and little sister again and I'm living in what can only be described as Isekai-cliche or another cancerous fanfiction story.

**NEURAL UPLINK ESTABLISHED.**

**NEW OPTIONS ARE AVAILABLE.  
-PROFILE  
-ITEMS  
-CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING  
-UNITS**

**INTELLIGENCE DATA UPDATED.**

Hugging my knees closer to my chest, I cried.

/

I don't know how long since I dried my eyes of tears but sitting and moping here on the floor forever won't change the fact I'm here, alive, and well in a very unfamiliar world.

Though why do I know there's a forest outside without getting out of this thing? Why am I even aware that the sun is starting to rise from the west?

Get it together Ruth.

At least you know your parents and Mary are going to be fine without, sure I'm not there and they'll surely cry and miss me but they'll never forget you and you will always remain in their hearts.

The assurance that my family is going to be okay motivated me to stand back up and analyze what the heck is going on and what to do in this situation. Picking up the Commanders-Pad from where I left it, I read ROB's letter Brave New World again.

So after dying and being resurrected (not reincarnated since I still have the same body when I lived in Earth), I'm now apparently a Gamer, or at least variation of the gamer, a Gamer-Commander if you can call it that.

This is limited to its specialization and not as versatile as the original Gamer as ROB describes, it focuses more on army building and tech-building/research if half the locked options are assumed to function as to how they work in a certain RTS game.

If my assumptions are correct, in the long term a regular Gamer has the potential to grow to the point he/she can destroy entire universes using their leveling, skill creation, and earned power alone. My Gamer, in theory, could also achieve this level of power not through leveling but research and it obviously won't be wielded by me, probably a set of launch codes.

In layman's terms, where a regular Gamers version of Anti-Fortress is Excalibur, my Gamers version is the button of a Tomahawk Missile.

And I'm severely limited to my options.

**INTELLIGENCE DATA**

**TUTORIAL I.**

**GAMER UI ASSISTANCE**

**The Gamer User Interface can be accessed from both neural interaction (Telepathically) and the Commanders-Pad to adapt to the selected situation. The UI's primary purpose is to assist you in your endeavors in all aspects of command, base-building, production, and boost your tactical and strategic capacity in battlefield control and awareness.**

**FUNDS - Funds are used to build Buildings or train Units. They can be earned only through processing harvested Tiberium or any raw materials.**

**PROFILE - This provides information about your current health, status, and the perks you possess.**

**INVENTORY - Similarly works like the Gamer Inventory mechanics, this is where items can be safely stored. Equipping or storing items into the Inventory can only be by combination skin contact and mental command. Note you cannot store living sapient beings unless they're clinically dead.**

**CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING - Provides info of what you are building or training and their time to finish. Divided into six categories; Production, Defense & Utility, Infantry, Mechanized, Naval, and Aerial.**

**UNITS - Info on units currently deployed. Military command structure and designation are decided by the Commander's discretion.**

**MISSIONS - Missions are quests for the Commander. They are operations with an instructional set of objectives that vary at the nature of each mission that includes but not limited to production, research, infiltration, reconnaissance, assaults, and other military operations. While the objectives provide the direction in completing the mission, it is up to you, the Commander, how to accomplish them. Rewards may vary depending on the mission.**

**PERKS - There are three types of perks, Operator perks, Slot Perks, and Permanent Perks. Operator perks are the bonuses you receive from the Operator you are currently using ranging from their ingrained abilities, training, specialty, and skills. Temporary perks are interchangeable bonuses that passively boost the Gamer's current capabilities. Permanent Perks, on the other hand, are permanently set skills and ingrained specialties, Permanent Perks are gained only through divine intervention, world or dimensional effects, or rigorous training and absolute Mastery of a particular skill.**

Neural Interaction? So basically I think of it? Instead of a heads display or floating window screens, I have mental awareness of my status.

I also have my mini-dimension to store dead people. I hope to God It won't come to that.

'…Profile'

**PROFILE**

**Ruth Heather**

**HP: 250/250  
AP: Locked**

**Operator: None**

**Operator Perks: None**

**Slot Perks:**

**Slot One: None  
Slot Two: None  
Slot Three: None **

**Permanent Perks:**

**Commander's Body - Experience the world as a Gamer, your life is represented by your HP. The Commander's body grants pain tolerance and a lack of the need to eat and sleep. This perk allows you to access and use Operators to your personal use. (Note that Debuff still exists in the forms of bleeding or fatal injury.)**

**Commander's Mind - Grants the commander direct neural link, control and awareness to any units in your command, absolute invulnerability to any mental influences or attacks, extended senses from units on the field, and geography-based photographic memory. **

**Priestess Tiberius - Within you is the Tiberium Core. You automatically gain the benefits of Tiberium infusion evolution granting increased speed, strength, endurance, and immunity to poisons or any hazardous materials. You also gain complete control over Tiberium at its spread, growth, and lethality at will. (Gains 150% of base physical status. Receive 150% damage from sonic-based weapons. Gains mastery over Tiberium manipulation)**

**? - Unknown readings detected. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify, Awakening to activate)**

**? - Asymmetrical Fluctuations detected in the Commander's body. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify)**

Oh my God.

I stopped breathing and perhaps paled if my shaking form wasn't any indication.

Darn it Ruth calm down… Deep breaths.

Okay…So Commander's Mind doesn't give me Apathy, unlike the Gamers Mind. Good thing the mind protection is still there. The Geographic-based Photographic Memory is kind of weird but it does make a whole a lot of sense in the context that when you play RTS games, you have a bird's eye view of the battlefield.

The neural link and extended senses confused me at first. Just the thought of micro-managing an army and being aware of what they hear and see at the same time would be mind-boggling and disorienting but somehow I'm not having an aneurism so I can only assume the CM also granted me a Multi-tasking brain.

Since receiving Rob's message, I've been aware I'm inside an MCV parked in an open grass field with hills, forests, mountains on the horizon, and that dawn just came. Perhaps it's the extended senses I'm receiving from the MCV, while not sapient or alive still had exterior cameras, anything further from what the MCV can physically detect and identify is blank to me. Again this makes sense in an RTS setting; it is simply what is called the Fog of War.

The Commander's Body is comforting, to be honest, it is useful to know that I can stay up all night and use all the time of the day available to manage my base and army. While not sleeping even if I lack the need to sleep can still be unhealthy to the human mind and since I don't have the Gamer's Mind it might be unproductive to not sleep at all, so I would continue the habit of getting 8 hours of sleep every day unless it was an emergency.

Though my HP is a bit concerning. With the lack of important stats like VIT(Vitality), STR(Strength), and Levels, my survivability is solely dependent on my wits, perks, and my soon to be army of meat-shields.

That doesn't give me any assurance at all, not the Units capabilities to protect but their role as my guardians (which is a polite way to say meat-shields). Are they even alive or are they just blank summons. Either way, the thought of sending soldiers to die in my stead grips my morals and soul.

250 Health Points is already big when starting as a Gamer but when you compare to the more versatile standard-Gamer in growth potential. 250 is a pint of the bucket to a VIT: 50 Gamer.

But my biggest concern is my most useful and helpful Perk.

Priestess Tiberius.

With this perk, I've ensured unlimited Funds for my use. No worries about having to extract raw materials and minerals from the ground. I have complete control over Tiberium so I can just start a Tiberium farm and start refining them.

So why am I not happy with that?

Because I am Alex Mercer incarnate but instead of Blacklight, it's Tiberium.

What's worse is I have the potential to be-, nope scratch that. I am the catalyst of a Scrin invasion.

I am a walking apocalypse.

It may sound I'm exaggerating a bit but people who played the Tiberium series tend to forget the extent of the devastation of what Tiberium can bring to a breathable garden world.

Earth in the Tiberium series if I remember correctly has only 15 percent of living space left with the remaining charred with Tiberium infestation, internal strife, and civil unrest. I read the logs from the game, if yellow zones describe the life of a scavenger from the Metro series, I can only imagine a life in the red zones.

And let's not talk about the Scrin, if they even exist here.

Ugh, Ruth you're rambling again. Come on, Focus.

Ignore those long term consequences for now.

Focus on the present.

The two Permanent Perks that are unknowns and locked, The Temporary perks being useless for now and I have no idea what the Operator means.

What to do.

I have to start up production and building assets to know where in God's name am I, and then I might be able to identify what those two perks give.

**"Mission Objective Received."**

I let out a girlish scream…again.

The recognizable voice of EVA scared the heck out of me.

Ugh, that voice in my head. Seriously EVA, I love you but that's the second time you scared me.

'Missions'

**Main Missions.**

**Brave New World  
#Establish a Base of Operations and Scout the region.  
1\. Deploy MCV  
2.?  
3.?  
4.?**

**Side Missions.**

**World Natural Law.  
#Identify unknown energy readings from the Commander.  
1.?**

I'm going to assume that I need to finish the current objectives to reveal the unknowns. Deploying the MCV and putting up production buildings will unlock some of the options in the UI.

Preparing myself mentally, I went to seat in the chair overlooking the command center.

Focusing, I try extending my awareness beyond the room and reached outside into the open world. Through the neural network I see the area around the MCV, a group of small hills and dense forestation here and there.

The flat land is a bit too exposing to build but it will have to do for now.

'Unit, MCV, Deploy.' I recited like in Tom Clancy's Endwar

Then a series of machinery whining and cogs clanking can be heard throughout and outside the room. Internally I was fangirling hard at the noises, I mean come on. Front row seat on the inside of an MCV while deploying is like you in the shoulders of Bumblebee ending into the driver's seat of a Chevrolet.

**"New Construction Options."**

The MCV deployment finished, nothing changed in the room I was in but the outward appearance of where I am now is now from vehicle to a fairly tall building.

Here goes nothing.

'Construction, Build, Refinery'

**"Building."**

**/**

**AN: And cut, that's a wrap baby.**

**Welcome if you're a new reader to my series, thank you for reaching the end of this prologue and I hope I have enough skill and imagination to make your stay worthwhile. If not, sorry about that. I suck at English and writing Fanfictions is an alternative hobby outside of Gaming.**

**If you are a reader of my other stories, welcome back. Greetings from the grave that I have not risen from yet, I'm back again to bring you some C&C and RWBY crossover, and here's hoping that my imagination and motivation to write doesn't go down again. From the bottom of my heart, Thank you very much for those that PM'd me of my health.**

**I hope enjoyed reading this starting chapter, despite the grammatical errors I didn't notice, this is an attempt of starting something new and different outside of my other stories.**

**This is my sort-of reboot of the Black Deathstalker series which was both an achievement and utter failure. Hopefully, this time I won't get lost along the way where to go in this story.**

**Ruth is a far cry original character from the bland and edgy Gryle Bane that I created when I started Fanfiction. I was hoping to create a character that is more humane, real, and relatable than something a fat weeb would wish someone he was. I hope I delivered it in this chapter so you know what to expect of her decision-making.**

**If you didn't notice, I left which C&C faction Ruth was playing ambiguous but you might have noticed that it's the Brotherhood at the start but it started going vague at the end.**

**That's when I started doubting myself if the Brotherhood is the right choice of faction for Ruth or should I just switch to GDI which blends more to her character. As of posting this story, I am still undecided. Please leave suggestions.**

**Also, the Gamer. I will say that it will be an integral part of the story's progression but it won't be the most important element when Ruth grows and deals with conflict. I don't know if someone ever made a heavily specialized Gamer version solely contextualized to be a C&C experience. I'll be honest to say that it is a first for me in making up something like this.**

**Many things are still unexplained about the mechanics of "Gamer-Commander" (I am doing IRL air quotations) I'm saving the info dump for next the few chapters.**

**Please don't scream OP, like Ruth said, she is severely limited both short and the long term. Acquiring tech is a lot harder than making up skills on the fly. Not to mention the aforementioned tech you are acquiring.**

**The Operator system will be explained in the next chapter, but tell me if you want a PM spoil. **

**The Operators perks and Slot Perks are meant to be compensation for Ruth's strictly limited versatility when compared to the Standard Gamer, you might think them as OP at first but they are not. A sample of an Operator Perk is Dual-Wielder (Ambidextrous) and a TP is Quickhands(100% hand movement speed), nothing much compared to the bonuses given by STR, AGI, VIT or Anything with a base STAT of 50.**

**Please give me any suggestions or advice you would like to give. They would help me a lot. **

**Anyways, Thank you for reading and I hope I get to see you in the next chapter.**

**/**

**A bit of Spoiler here so BE WARNED. **

**My goal for this story is to of course finish it and eventually have Ruth access to dimensional travel and where she gets that Technology is already implied by her herself. Eventually, turn her into a Multi-verse traveling Commander carrying and integrating technologies from many fictional verses. This story is the foundation of that start of a traditional PA or SupCom Multiverse Story.**

**And God I hope I do get to reach this goal.**

**/**


	2. Testing

**DoctorHax: Thank you for the support and I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading my story not only for the concept. The Gmod idea would actually be awesome for a WormFanfic. Please leave some helpful advice's if you find mistakes in my style of writing**

**Starfigther: As you say, I shall do GDI this time around**

**ZmbMadragon: My Brony! How you doin? Thank you for leaving a review. Hope you'll enjoy like my first story.**

**billymom2: There's actually really a lot of good female MC's, not just here in FF but also in forums like SB and SV. Try at least a few recommendations in Reddit, if it ain't your vibe, its okay, I'm just glad you stumbled upon this story. Thank you encouragement and advice :)**

**Edboy: How you doin Ed, been a long time. As of this Chapter, Ruth doesn't still know she's in Remnant.**

**/**

**DISCLAIMER: C&C IS OWNED BY WESTWOOD, Who? EA? Who's that? RWBY IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH**

**WARNING: RATED M TO BE SAFE, BEWARE OF BAD GRAMMAR.**

**/**

**GAMER UI**

**"EVA TALKING"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**/**

**Chapter 1**

So my first day in a new world is what I would call a rough day, filled with both good and bad news.

Knowing that I'm transported to a new world is one thing but it being a reality is another, add to the fact that it was Truck-kun that did it, you cannot get anymore clichéd from a typical Isekai novel.

Being aware that my family is going to be fine financially brought me relief at the very least, though the thought of safety and securing my family's future in exchange of my life worthy it is a bit concerning, but still a small part in my mind agrees that I could at least relieve myself of the fact.

Back to my new reality, I cued up my first building for construction. Casual players would always construct power-providing buildings first before anything else but the Construction Yard has enough power to power up a few buildings, with my current limited amount of resources and lack of Tiberium deposits in the area I had to be very economic on how I spend my Funds.

So construct the building that makes more Funds to use first, a Refinery.

The next problem is Tiberium, which could only be solved by my Priestess Tiberius.

**UNITS**

**1 Construction Yard: +10 Power**

**BUILDING/TRAINING**

**Tiberium Refinery: 18:43**

**POWER: 0/10**

Before deciding to going out and waiting the Refinery to be finished, I had to test my powers first.

The Construction Yard was surprisingly big for a compact and convertible building-vehicle, almost at the height of a two to three story building and as wide as two warehouses. It also had its own small underground complex where the more intricate production machineries are placed.

Now I'm no scientist or hardcore sci-fi enthusiast but I know mumbo jumbo if I see one. The MCV is a work of art, while not as efficient or technological as SupCom Proto-crafters or Planetary Annhilation Fabbers, the MCV uses a combination of automated foundry, nano-forging, drone assistance and fabrication units to create constructs that could've been bigger than the entire complex itself and turn those constructs into compact and convertible interconnected assembly crates.

The MCV is basically a giant and advanced portable 3D Printer and I'm watching automated metal arms assemble parts of the Refinery as if their Lego pieces. I mean seriously, I'm looking at long storage tubes and silos being turned into polyhedron metal crates.

Other than the important parts, the MCV despite being automated and not needing a crew to maintain it still featured rooms, a cafeteria, showers, hydroponic farming, armory, laboratories, infirmary and other essential accommodations needed to support a crew and a small army.

If this is the style of the GDI (In extension the Brotherhood) in base building, I can assume that the other available structures are in the same principle.

I used one of the many empty rooms found in the building. It was big enough and safe enough for testing thanks to the steel doors, seal tight architect and internal Repulsor Field to contain any Tiberium contamination both from the inside and outside.

I'm honestly scared to test outside not because of the fact the world is still unknown to me but because the world would be at risk if I make one mistake.

I didn't want any chances my power test failing that could result Tiberium digging through this world crust, start converting minerals or living organisms and spread out of control without still having no assets such as facilities and units to counter it.

This world no matter how alien is not worth being killed by Tiberium.

On that thought…Scrins, nuff said.

So here I am in the middle of a white room, wearing a ZOCOM Tiberium Field Suit and a simple metal table and two chairs in the center as my test subjects.

I know I'm immune to Tiberium thanks to the perk but the suit was just the paranoia in me. I sailing in uncharted waters here so there's nothing wrong being overly safe.

I did remove the gloves while still having the suit seal tight.

Okay Ruth, you can do this.

Breathe in then breathe out.

Feel the power, control it at will.

Easily enough, I felt something powerful thrum in me as if responding to me, begging to be used.

I focused on that pulse of power towards my hands. Green lightning started dancing between my fingers.

Okay so far, so good.

"Alright let's do this slowly."

I directly touched the chairs, Tiberium crystals started appearing on its surface and spreading like a cancer.

I stopped right just before the Tiberium starts to spread on the floor and plucked a shard of Tiberium from the chair turned tiberium and awed at the mesmerizingly dangerous crystal.

It's beautiful.

Back in my old world, I was only able to see diamonds through glasses when I go window shopping with little sis.

Never touched one before since I could only stop and look at those expensive stones before one of the staff shoos me out.

The Tiberium crystal in my hand felt special to me. Without my perk, I would be already dead for directly touching Tiberium.

The soft green glow and utterly mesmerizing crystalline surface had me staring for a good long time before the reminder of how terrifying these things can be took me out from my starring.

It's just so beautiful.

Sadly, I'll never forget that this thing I'm holding will always be a danger to life.

I…am a danger to life.

Now I'm rambling again.

Darn it Ruth, keep it together.

Putting down the shard, I slap my cheeks. I really need to stop being pessimistic about myself.

Back to power testing, I closed my eyes and concentrated back to that familiar pulse.

Feel the power, control it at will.

There it is again, now direct that power towards the table.

"Faster and with more…force."

And then lightning continually blasted from my finger tips in Emperor Palpatine fashion towards the metal table. It took only 3 seconds before the table was nothing more but sharp green crystals chiseled to look like a table.

Now to will the Tiberium from the infected subjects to spread itself towards the other uninfected one.

And so did the Tiberium spread itself through the floor towards its destination.

So the power testing confirmed half of my perk then. I can spread Tiberium both via skin contact or Sith-lightning (I dancing happily in my mind at the thought of being a semi-force user) and able control its spread at will.

The only test remaining is my control to its lethality and for that I need a live test subject. I'm an exception since I'm immune to it and so I'll need a living breathing organism to see if I can infect and not kill it in the process.

But I will not do that. That's a really big no. I'm not a mad, insane and apathetic scientist.

Maybe when I go outside and found a convenient test subject like a frog. Yes that's fine, I dissected frogs in high school so that's ethically acceptable.

**/**

After a few more testing's just to confirm a few answers to personal questions regarding my powers, I learned a bit about the potential advantages and dangers to the Perk.

Commander's Mind gives me extended sense of sight and hearing through my units. At least that's what it said in the UI.

Priestess Tiberius grants me the sixth sense with I am Tiberium itself, a Tiberium raging from a tiny shard to a giant crystalline deposit could as well be an extension to my sixth sense.

But that can only help so much in a battlefield.

While I can tell something is near a Tiberium and feel its surroundings, Tiberium doesn't have eyes so I can't see who is who or where is exactly where.

I thank Commanders Mind that's preventing my brain from blowing due to information overload.

After all that, I finally had my first moment in the world outside.

I looked up and there was nothing but clouds and the blue sky, with the occasional flock of birds.

No two celestial bodies in the morning, so not Familiar of Zero. No scary faced moon so Legend of Zelda.

With the surroundings looking like your normal rural area, I had little to no clue where or which universe am I.

The green pasture kind of reminds me of The Reach from Game of Thrones but I hope to Rob that it's not, I hate political intrigues.

If anything I could be in the Belgian countryside or Ulster farmlands of Ireland.

Stop it Ruth, you're rambling again Ugh…

'Missions.'

**Main Mission**

**Brave New World  
#Establish a Base of Operations and Scout the region.  
1\. Deploy MCV  
2\. Construct a Barracks and Refinery.  
3\. Train two squads of Riflemen.  
4\. Find out where you are.**

**"Construction Complete."**

Would you look at that, the Refinery finished building just in time.

Now where to place it, in game I and most players always place Tiberium Refinery's at the edge of Tiberium deposits due to the lack of Allied Chromospheres as to save time and grab as much Funds in the early game.

While I can see a bird's eye view of my surroundings in my mind, the CP (Commanders Pad) helped a bit since I'm still practicing and not completely in sync with CM (Commanders Mind).

Conveniently enough, the CP does make it look like you're playing a typical C&C game only instead of mouse and keyboard, the controls are touch screen and neural waves from my brain.

Like the game, I can only place structures within the limited range of the Yard indicated by a blue circle around it, give or take I can place the refinery as far as about 150 meters away from the center. I'm guessing that's how long the MCV can stretch its crane (That's one long piece of construction equipment) and I can only expand through more buildings, a spare crane or a surveyor.

Having decided where to place the Refinery, I placed it in just a few meters away from the Yard and just in between a hill and flat land.

The Construction Yard's sole in-built pincer or crane (can't decide) started hauling out the Metal crates from the building which I assumed to be the parts of the Refinery that I saw earlier and started piling them in a rather organized manner like its assembling Lego parts.

When the last crate was placed, boy did the earth shook when I witnessed a building uproot itself from the ground and transform into its intended aesthetic. I had to cover my eyes as smoke and dust started gather around it.

It took a minute before everything stopped and the smoke and dust disappeared. In its place was an undeniably real GDI Refinery and beside it is its own GDI Tiberium Harvester.

**POWER: 6/10**

I feel giddy at the sight of it.

"Must…not…squeal."I started pinching my arm rather painfully as to prevent myself jumping up and down in excitement at the deliberate fan-service.

Wide utilitarian and angular box profile, two giant pincers-mounted plasma cutters used to harvest Tiberium, top mounted machine gun, impractical and exposed glassed cockpit.

Yep deliberate fan-service…I can only imagine my reaction when I see a real mammoth tank or a Juggernaut.

When the Refinery appeared, it seems like my senses extended as to include the Refinery, the harvester and its driver.

What the Refinery's in-built security cameras, I see. What the Harvesters' integrated sensor, I feel. What the Collectors Drive see and hear, they piggy back to me.

That's two powers testing checked off the list.

Multi-tasking and high processing brain checked.

I approached the Harvester when it drove out the Refinery, I can feel the drivers eagerness to harvest Tiberium when it was replaced with confusion then disappointment when there's no Tiberium in the surrounding area.

Stopping just a meter away from the giant vehicle, I shouted at the driver.

"Excuse me! Can you come down here?"

Wait…why am I shouting when I can mind talk him. Never mind might be too rude.

"Ah! Commander, you here to observe my work but I can't seem to detect any Tiberium around here."

"Because there aren't any yet, I need to check something first before we start seeding so can you please come down here."

"Oh, of course Commander. Sorry about that, got too eager to work." The driver exited his glass cockpit and climbed down the ladder bolted to the side.

"It's okay; I still need to place some safety measures before we can start a Tiberium farm, especially in a blue zone."

"Aye, safety first is the key I agree." Was what he said just as he reaches the ground and turns to face me.

Tall and sticks like a sore thumb, was my first thought observing the man in front of me.

The dark yellow BDU and white armor plates screams 'Shoot me' tactical wise in contrast to GDI HighCom officers, InOps specialists and agents who wore formal uniforms in blue and silver combination.

Similar to the contrast between white Imperial Storm troopers and grey uniformed Imperial Officers.

Other than that…he looked…buff?

Oh god, now I'm blushing…And the soldier just grinned.

Good job Ruth, you just exposed your hot blooded hormones you idiot!

"Lance corporal Dan Beckenson, Assistant engineer of Tiberium Control, Logistics and Reclamation Corps, reporting Ma'am." He recited with a salute accompanied with the same smug grin.

Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up.

Letting out a mental sigh, I fixed up myself.

"…At east Lance corporal, now what exactly do you do?"

"I'm part of the Refining and Reclamation division, operating a standard variant of the TH-Liberator MkIII ma'am. Served me well so far and I don't mind machine gun, but to be honest I personally prefer the Heavy variant, so I can bring some friends along, kinda gets boring in the zone during harvesting operations."

"I see…how long have you been in GDI?"

The lance corporal started contemplating and was counting with his fingers then settled with three fingers.

Three years in a glorified cargo haul, respectable.

So they retain all experience after how do they feel about me snatching them from the world and their families?

Are they inclined to follow my lead willfully or this just a plain slavery?

"Three minutes…"

How can the-…Eh?

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry…how long have you been serving again?"

"It's been a long three minutes and ten seconds ma'am. Normally Nod Scorpion Tanks would have already been harassing the base and hunting for me. Kinda surprised I'm still alive for almost four minutes ma'am."

**/**

That was oddly enlightening and mind boggling.

After a few more questions, I ordered the corporal back to his Harvester to wait for further instructions.

So the Units are apparently sentient and not blank summons that repeats their pre-coded quotes.

He has personality and is not trapped to always saying the same quotes.

Has a name and psyche profile so I'm happy ROB gave some form humanity into the Units rather than a bunch of faceless clones.

But their sense of time and life span are so skewed that they are based on competitive multiplayer game durations.

I need to build more Units to get more context of how my power works in Unit command.

So for the next half an hour, I waited for the Power Plant and the Barracks to be finished building.

The refinery took 20 minutes to be constructed, if I remember in game the refinery took 20 seconds (30 in Kanes Wrath) to be built.

Seems like the system converted the time to build from seconds to minutes, maybe even minutes to hours. I'm already assuming it's same for the training of units. Thankfully, the price remained the same for the buildings.

So 8 minutes for the Power Plant then 5 minutes for the barracks with a total 1300$ Funds and 13 minutes of waiting.

**"Construction Complete."**

I placed the Power Plant near the Construction Yard.

**"New construction options."**

The barracks unlocked, I instantly started building.

After 5 minutes of waiting I placed the barracks in parallel to the Construction Yard. I quickly queued up 2 rifle squads and a missile squad, 3 minutes and 4 minutes of training respectively.

That leaves me with only 700$ left in my funds, not enough to build a War Factory but enough to buy one Watchtower or 7 Sonic Fense posts that can generate Sonic Repulsor Fields.

The building mechanics are only different from the game due to the duration and inclusion of additional buildings that are not in the game but would not have been out of place, although some are completely alien just by name.

**CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING**

**PRODUCTION**

**Barracks  
War Factory  
Recruitment Center  
Intelligence Center (Locked)  
Shipyard (Locked)  
Airfield (Locked)  
Reclamator Hub (Locked)  
Orbital Launch Platform (Locked)  
Orbital Shipyard (Locked)**

**SUPPORT/UTILITY**

**Power Plant  
Tiberium Refinery  
Tiberium Automated Processing Facilty  
Command Post  
Armory (Locked)  
Tech Center (Locked)  
Space Command Uplink (Locked)  
Tiberium Silo  
Ion Cannon Control (Locked)**

**DEFENSE**

**Watchtower  
Guardian Cannon  
AA Turret  
SAM Launcher  
Orbital Ion Cannon (Locked)  
Orbital Railgun(Locked)**

**INFANTRY**

**Riflemen Squad  
Missile Squad  
Grenadier Squad (Locked)  
Combat Engineer  
Zone Trooper Squad (Locked)  
Zone Raider Squad (Locked)  
Commando (Locked)**

It appears the tech tree and build roster got expanded to help me in my expansion to space.

"Rifle squad ready" And came marching out from the automated doors of the barracks, a squad of GDI riflemen marched out in an organized line.

I again felt my senses expanding through the squad, same as the two new buildings connecting to the neural network.

'Select Units, nearest Rifle squad' I mentally recited.

**Rifleman Squad  
450/450**

Professional and armed, if you ignore the iconic dark yellow BDUS of GDI, the rifle squad are the epitome of badass red shirts.

Shaking off the thought, I approached the squad. They stood in attention when they noticed me and did a rigid salute.

"Rifle squad, reporting for duty Commander" One of them, might be the sergeant said.

Again, just from the firm professionalism and respect from the soldier almost made me have a nervous breakdown. Composing myself, I cleared my throat and spoke with a voice of proper authority.

"At ease sergeant, come with me"

"Roger, at your six commander, move up line formation"

The squad and I then went to the forest near the base.

"Sergeant I would like your squad to focus fire on that tree, full auto and don't until I say so."

"Let it have it." The sergeant ordered and without hesitation, they unleashed the full power of a squad armed with automatic rifles.

Let it be known that Hollywood is inaccurate and a heresy to their depictions of gunfire and real-time warfare. The single shot of a rifle without is enough to make you deaf for a few minutes without ear protections. Six rifles firing fully automatic will shatter your hearing capacity.

But thanks to my Commander's Body, I wasn't distracted with the loud and abusive practice of second amendment. Moreover I've been focused more on the squad themselves rather than their target.

They're not stopping or more specifically, they're not running out of ammo.

The GD-2 is the standard issue rifle in almost every branch of the GDI Armed Forces. With a detachable box magazine that can hold a hundred rounds with an integrated under-barrel grenade launcher. It is the pinnacle of balance between a weight of a SMG, the versatility of an Assault Rifle and the firepower of a LMG.

The poor tree had already been abused enough but what's really surprising is while the magazine box would eventually run empty, the Riflemen would just bring another from his pocket and continue on until it runs out again and take another box FROM THE SAME POCKET.

…Hacks…But I'm not complaining.

"Cease fire!"

The squad stopped firing and I watched the results of their work.

Yep…Environmentalists are going to hang me for this and I wouldn't blame them for it. I mean imagine 5 minutes of continuous and unrelenting bullets can do to anything but Godzilla.

So that's a total of about 4800 rounds fired from six riflemen in the span of five minutes.

For only 300$...I say it's a fair price.

Next Power Test

"Sergeant, switch all your rifles to burst. Open fire at any tree with a single burst shot. Then move on to another. Now"

And they did just that with great accuracy.

At first, each rifleman fired at the nearest tree to them and continued, while some moments two or three would hit the same target, it still confirms the theory that each rifleman would never shoot at the same target when ordered to or when they're in a certain situation the calls for it.

That means they still had some form of Individuality.

Beckenson did confirm that he had a unique set of personality and self-awareness of his existence; he's an exception though because he is one unit and the sole member of that unit.

The Rifleman Squad is one unit with 6 members.

This is a good change from the game, Squads would always focus fire on a single target in game, never having the option to fire at will as an individual member of a squad.

This way the Commander System works, the Squad can still be flexible while acting as one unit.

Coordinated fire is good and all but not all times.

I ordered the squad to stop again and let them relax for a bit although they don't appear to be tired at all.

Last Power Test before I go start a Tiberium farm.

"Sergeant, I'll give 2 very simple scenarios. You have 3 Rifle squads, 2 Missile Squads, an Engineer, a Guardian APC and a single Orca for air support. You are task to capture a compund defended by six automated anti-personal turrets divide to three entrances and two platoons' worth of soldiers only armed with rifles and two vehicles armed with anti-personal with weapons."

"Perform reconnaissance and locate power source to hack turrets, if need be deploy Orca's entire armament if heavily defended or too deep in enemy stronghold and destroy power source then mount a frontal assault at the least defended sector. Mount up the missile squads to the Guardian and rapidly destroy enemy vehicles, Guardian will support Riflemen Squads to clean up the rest."

So far so good, he knows basic tactics and strategy. Can he adapt though.

"What if you have to extract an objective from inside the compound?"

"Two phases, first phase is to attack the furthest entrance from the objective and cause enough diversion to attract defenders from other posts to focus on defending one point, severely weakening their flanks and the other entrances. Second phase, use the nearest entrance to the objective with the Guardian APC mounting the Engineer and a Rifle squad as escort and rush to extract the objective. APC's armor is enough to withstand hits from Anti-personal turrets but if need be, deploy half of Orca's armament to destroy Turret and save half to support APC for exfil."

That…is direct and a bit…exploitable and obvious plan, I mean it's a sound plan but there are a lot of holes in it but I guess that's GDI doctrine.

The point is my units are actually capable of Independent Actions, grasp tactics and adapt when the situation demands it.

This is good news on my part; I don't have to micro-manage every unit step by step in all of my operations. I can do both macro and micro or however I like. I don't have to babysit them all since they still have the semblance of a good, professional and trained armed force.

I should probably start making designations before I make something bigger than a battalion.

Thank ROB for CM.

With that done, we walked back to base.

/

The result yielded from my Power Testing had at least assured that I'll be okay in the future should I encounter enemies but as long as I'll play safe and plan accordingly, I'll remain unharmed.

Getting back to base, a second rifle squad and a missile squad that I left training after we went Power Testing were already patrolling around the base.

Now they were looking at me, I can feel that they're waiting for orders.

'Don't embarrass yourself'

I gave them a tiny wave and they returned it with a casual salute.

'Eva, please send patrol routines to units 2-4 then start shifts, also queue up 7 Sonic Fence ports' I sent a mental command to the AI.

**"Data sent to ground assets, Construction in progress, duration 7 minutes. Be advised your current Funds are zero, Recommend resource extraction ASAP. Standing by for further instructions"**

"Thank you Eva"

In front of where I placed the Refinery was big flat grassland where I plan to create Ground Zero.

But I had to place some containment field around Ground Zero just to make sure they won't spread in the event I lose control of it due to frustration or anger. I don't know if my emotions could effect that way my powers work but I'm not taking the risk.

With GDI's development of the Harmonic Resonance Technology or Sonic Technology, GDI is able to create a solution destroying or containing Tiberium. The Sonic Cannon and Sonic Fencing, but I still haven't unlocked Sonic weaponry due to lack of funds.

Thankfully, Sonic Fencing Posts cost only 100$, these Posts would interlink with one another and generate a Repulsor Field that prevents Tiberium from spreading outside the field.

With my remaining Funds, the Yard built seven. The Sonic Fence Posts can stretch the Repulsor fields' limit to 22 meters.

Bringing out the CP, I placed the seven posts with distance between them of 22 meters and interconnected.

**"Repulsor Field activated."**

It created a 154 meters of perimeter shield against Tiberium in the shape of a heptagon giving me an area of almost 2 kilometers to use purely for Tiberium growth and harvest.

"Eva deactivate, Sonic Fence Post 1 and 7" The field disappeared and reappeared after I walked through it.

"Designate area as Ground Zero, establish level clearance limit to myself only"

**"Designation confirmed, level clearance established."**

Feel the Power, Control it at Will.

The familiar thrum of energy started flowing all over me again.

The power, the danger, the potential and the blessing, direct it.

Gathering all that energy and converging it to a single point.

I raised my hands and summoned green lightning more powerful than earlier.

The loud crackle of lightning coming from my hands collided in midair right just above me created loud sparks and crackles of electricity.

The winds started to gather and dark clouds are starting.

What the heck!? I haven't seeded yet but I'm already starting a Tiberian Storm!?

At the center of the collision a Tiberium crystal started forming, absorbing the matter in the air and it grew bigger and bigger as I pumped more of my power.

It got to the point when I could feel the Tiberium crystal was already big enough to seed an entire island.

I stopped immediately and the weather instantly returned to normal.

I created the first single largest Tiberian Crystal up to date not as big as the one in Temple Prime.

Slowly, I willed the giant Tiberium crystal floating in the air to the ground.

Then with deliberate control, I willed the Tiberium to start spreading around Ground Zero.

It took almost only an hour before the Tiberium growing a hairs' end from the Repulsor Field.

What used to be green and lush flatland turned into the most beautiful green crystal garden of the apocalypse, the area looked so otherworldly and mesmerizing that I had to slap myself multiple times from just sitting here and stare at the beauty before me.

Come on Stop it, Ruth you have a mission.

"Eva, deactivate Sonar Fence Post 1 and Post 7, grant access code to Harvester-1 and start harvesting operations."

**"Deactivated, Harvesting Operation commencing."**

**/**

**Clocktower**

"Hmmm…" The man sips his coffee.

/

**Communications Tower**

"Was it the storm emissions from south?"

"Unconfirmed General, while no signs of corruptions or infiltration so far. We might need to reset for maintenance for a week sir."

"Do it fast, we need to get to the bottom of this"

"You believe this was a deliberate attack?"

"I know it is."

**/**

**Dark Tower.**

"…Interesting"

"Your highness?"

"Nothing Cinder…how goes your operation?"

**/**

**AN: And that's a wrap.**

**So happy you guys liked the prologue, thank you so much for reviews and encouragement it helped me a lot.**

**So yeah, Info dump only on how the CM, Perk and basic Unit mechanics work so far. We still have a lot to cover up and hopefully I finish it all up as soon as possible so we can with the main plot.**

**Please what you think I should improve on other than the obvious typos and wrong grammars. Is Ruth too bland again? Is she not naïve and cowardly enough? Any advice will do.**

**BTW, Ruth doesn't still know she's in Remnant.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter**

**Stay safe and healthy wherever you are okay?**

**Good day sirs and madams.**

**/**

**OMAKE (DON'T KNOW IF SHOULD ADD THIS AS CANON OR NOT)**

"Was that what I think it is?"

**"A Tiberium Pulse reached our sensors"**

"Yes…perhaps were not alone. Legion, get me access to the Archive."

**"Clearance: Steelhead-Actual. Access code Athena."**

"One Vison, One Purpose."

**/**

**PROFILE**

**Ruth Heather**

**HP: 250/250**

**AP: Locked**

**FUNDS: 0$**

**POWER: 18/30**

**Operator: None**

**Operator Perks: None**

**Temporary Perks:**

**Slot One: None**

**Slot Two: None**

**Slot Three: None **

**Permanent Perks:**

**Commander's Body - Experience the world as a Gamer, your life is represented by your Commander's body grants pain tolerance and lack of the need to eat and sleep. This perk allows you to access and use Operators to your own personal use.(Note that Debuff still exists in the forms of bleeding or fatal injury.)**

**Commander's Mind - Grants the commander direct neural link, control and awareness to any units in your command, absolute invulnerability to any mental influences or attacks, extended senses from units on the field and geography-based photographic memory. **

**Priestess Tiberius - Within you is the Tiberium Core. You automatically gain the benefits of Tiberium infusion evolution granting increased speed, strength, endurance and immunity to poisons or any hazardous materials. Also gains complete control over Tiberium at its spread, growth and lethality at will. (Gains 150% of base physical status. Receive 150% damage from sonic-based weapons. Gains mastery over Tiberium manipulation)**

**? - Unknown readings detected. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify, Awakening to activate)**

**? - Asymmetrical Fluctuations detected in Commanders body. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify)**

**UNITS:**

**1 Construction Yard: +10 Power  
1 Power Plant: +20 Power  
1 Tiberium Refinery: -6 Power  
1 Barracks: -5 Power  
7 Sonic Fence Post: -7 Power  
1 GDI Harvester  
2 Riflemen Squad  
1 Missile Squad**


	3. Contemplation

**ExtraterrestialFlyingCat: Thank you, glad you loved it. There really isn't a RTS-gamer as far as I'm aware but East Bridge's Starcraft stories are RTS semi-gamer, you should check them out. He's an inspiration to almost all my CNC stories.**

**Cyfier: Hopefully when I write action scenes, I can balance between Curb-stomp battles and grinding attrition warfare.**

**VGBlackwing: Boy do I hope to when we get cross to the multiverse. Fatboys is fairly advanced technology and I don't think current GDI tech can replicate it but maybe they can create something similar since GDI can create MARV's and Crawlers. Also not to mention, Firestorm shielding.**

**Gleniv2: Thank you, yeah I thought about that. If I add Nod, the RWBY cast and Salem would be nothing but a third party in a Tiberium war and that wasn't the plan. It'll take only about three days for Ruth to get enough money for last-tier and superweapons but getting their in real-time we'll be a bit longer than usual. Thanks for the review, motivates me a lot.**

**DoctorHax: That's a high praise but please don't be overly optimistic with me or overestimate my story writing skills, I'm barely below average if I say so myself because I'm very prone to mistakes. But thank you nonetheless, I'm happy to know you like the story.**

**/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN C&C AND RWBY.**

**RATED M TO BE SAFE**

**/**

**GAMER UI**

**"EVA TALKING"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/

**Chapter 2**

With my source of income present and secured, the only way to progress is to collect enough Funds and start building a War Factory, an Armory and the Command Post.

I watched my sole Tiberium Harvester doing what is does best. Cutting giant Tiberium crystals into small shards with its plasma cutters then gathering them with its pincers.

I just have to be patient and wait for my Harvester to finish his job.

Back in the old world, I've watched how construction crews do their jobs. They tend to be loud and dusty but that's what you would expect from dozens machinery and motors working in tandem.

Compared to when I built the Refinery, only the whining noise of the Construction Yard's pincer-crane and automated platforms were the only noise.

Rapid, compact and automated are the three words that you would correlate to the C&C-verses and in extension, the following RTS games that came after; they were more or less influenced by the games economic system.

But the harvesting process is real-time.

Unlike the barracks where fully trained soldiers can just magically appear out of nowhere, harvesting was a slow but steady process.

You don't just bulldoze a crystal from the ground and collect it; you'd have to cut them into small shards ranging from tiny shards the size of a soccer ball to about 4 meters at most to fit them in a Harvester's bay.

Tiberium is dangerous and the safety of the operator and everything around the deposit is at risk.

I winced when I'm reminded how actually dangerous is a Tiberium Harvester operators job.

A small mistake can trigger a chain reaction. I know full well I can trigger a chain reactor due to my complete control over Tiberium but there's a huge chance I can't prevent it due to foreign interference.

And it's been half an hour since the Harvester started and its gathering capacity was still semi full.

That gives me 1400$ Funds every hour per collector in the condition the Harvester hasn't ran out of Tiberium to harvest, plus the travel between the Harvesting area and Refinery.

I should probably start making more Harvesters as soon as I train a patrol group.

**FUNDS: 0$**

"*Sigh* I can sleep knowing I won't kill a planet." I said to myself.

Which also begs the question again, where am I?

The lack of funds and relatively small number of available units makes me hesitant to send out one squad to scout the area.

The risk of losing a squad into the unknown would severely weaken my already lacking power base.

Reading a lot Isekai's back in the old world, I am certain there's a high chance of this world being in a fantasy setting with goblins, hordes of Orcs, dragons and walking dinosaurs.

12 soldiers armed with modern weaponry can get you only so far. Even with unlimited stamina and ammo, you don't know what's out there.

SG1 from Stargate not counting because plot armor.

The logical option would then be is to hold my ground, wait for my funds to fill up enough to build a proper defense grid then build a War Factory and train Pitbulls and Guardian APC's for rapid and safer reconnaissance.

Hopefully, I might be able to know where we are in the world or even in the entire multi-verse.

But for now, let's hold ground.

**/**

**Unknown - GDI Base "Origin" Barracks 1, Day 1 Year 0001, 7:43 AM (Approx.)**

With 2 hours still away from my next tier of buildings I went to the barracks to spend time and do some more power testing with the Gamer UI.

I had one of the Rifle squads tour me around leaving the other squads to patrol the base. Add to that I have eyes covering all sectors around the base, something twitches my sixth sense will catch it.

The Construction Yard was a relatively versatile building for its purpose, while its main purpose was base fabrication and building it still had functions to support personal in weapons medical and logistics. It had a small barracks to support a platoon, a small storage to for stockpiling Tiberium and so on.

The barracks in comparison was solely dedicated to its function, a mess hall, a medical wing and an armory that are large enough to support battalion's worth of personal, it even had a firing range and a gym.

Same thing applies to the Refinery, seeing them from the internal cameras in my mind, no barracks or building materials, just decontamination facilities, engineering bay, refining module and integrated silos for Tiberium storage.

I noticed the barracks armory however was a bit lacking in weaponry.

Only racks and racks of standard issue are found there, BDU's, armor and helmets, GD2 Assault Rifles, GD45 Pistols, Grenades and FGM-90 Missile launchers.

No GSL-70 snipers, EMP grenades, Gauss rifles or Zone Trooper Rail guns

Then again, that explains the Armory which unlocks some of the more specialized units of the GDI Arsenal.

In the firing range, I held a GD2 and was able to surprisingly lift and balance it rather comfortably with my hands. While my arms look liked from a person that worked out in a minimal rate, I shouldn't have been able to lift a 100-round loaded rifle.

But thanks to Priestess Tiberius, I had the strength twice the average human.

**GD2 Assault Rifle (E+)  
Ammo: 100  
Under slung Grenade Launcher: 1  
-GDI Infantry Standard Issue Rifle, the most commonly used weapon in the GDI Arsenal that can be found to all branches of GDI armed forces.**

Apparently I have an Observe skill called similar to the Observe from the normal Gamer. But this one's not level restricted and works more like a combined targeting feature from Fallout and Left-Click Select from C&C games.

Works on items and units as they give me summarized description and current status like health or durability. So I'll assume this also applies to people.

Sadly the Unlimited Ammo feature that is present to my units isn't applied to me.

Also I just noticed there's a ranking system!

The GD2 in my opinion is the almost-perfect kinetic weapon for planetary-galactic warfare, second only to Bolter weapons from Warhammer 40k. Versatile, efficient and powerful from short to medium range, it's basically a wet dream for old-earth modern armies with the aesthetics of a pulse rifle from the cult classic Aliens movie, and its considered an E+ rank.

"**Intelligence Data Updated."**

'Intelligence Database'

**INTELLIGENCE DATABASE**

**Brave New World  
Tutorial I  
Multicross Protocols by Commander  
Gamer Ranking System (New)**

I should read later, back to the reason were in the firing range.

Learning how to defend myself.

With some help from the squad sergeant, he taught me the steps of disassembling the GD2 and GD45, the safeties and correct firearm management.

The rest of the squad was amused at the sight of their sergeant teaching their teenage commander how to handle guns. I had to literally repeat quotes from Ghandi in my head to avoid bursting from pure embarrassment.

I'm sure they meant no disrespect judging from what my mind is telling me but I can understand their sheer disbelief of the bizarre sight of an NCO teaching the person who is arguably the highest ranking authority of the current hierarchy how to assemble a rifle.

But that's fine because that actually makes me glad.

It reminds me that these Units have personalities and are semi-real.

Back to the gun, I have the fortunate skill to handle an AR-15 because dad is a Libertarian and frequently practiced his second amendment.

Being the older sister, he sometimes took me to the range and had me fire a shot and teach me the four principles but that's about it.

It helped me with how to handle the GD2 but assembling it was another.

My shoulder would already be painfully sore just from firing 3 rounds before I lose the motivation to spend the rest of the mag.

The Sergeant suggested I practice with the GD45 first and GD2 semi-auto later.

The first few shouts with GD45 in the 20 meter range are…average I guess.

I barely felt the recoil.

Normally my hands and shoulder should already be sore from firing more than 5 shots but I felt no pain at all.

I continued on from there until I was practicing Mozambique drills in five yards.

"6.29 seconds commander…that's better than your first." The sergeant, the audacity, praised me.

"Shut up sergeant." I murmured hiding my red face from everyone.

"Yes ma'am."

I will not say my first record out loud as I could already feel the hilarity coming from the rifle squad just watching me flinching every time I fired a shot.

It's not the recoil or the loud spewing of thunder from the rifle that makes me flinch, it's the act of pulling the trigger.

My Gamers Body and Priestess perk could probably make me carry 50 cal HMG's without trouble and fire them at full auto Rambo style. Just my muscle-memory every time I fire a shot.

I sighed; at least there is improvement.

At the chance I'm alone, separated from my soldiers, the Gamer UI disabled or indefinitely only able to rely on myself. I have to acquire some skills to defend myself.

But with my version of Gamers, leveling and acquiring skills are absent, so I have to practice and train with blood, sweat and tears instead of earning EXP's.

"Sergeant, get back to your usual patrol routine. Eva will help me with the rest."

"Yes commander, move up people." The Sergeant said as he and his squad left the firing range.

"Eva, are you there?"

"**Commander, Unit 2 returning to previous orders. Informing we have enough materials to build Watchtowers as per your instructions.**"

It's been an hour already? Time goes fast.

**FUNDS: 1400$**

Taking out my CP, I looked for the appropriate place to build my defenses and cover all sectors.

"Start up building two Watchtowers, place them in base grid coordinates Gamma-four-six-two and Bravo-niner-seven-one. Notify me again if we have enough to build a War Factory."

"**Acknowledged Commander, building."**

"Oh and Eva, send me files for GD2 Shooting Drills and GDI Basic Training."

"**Affirmative, sending them to your Commander's Pad commander**"

**_File Received.  
[AF-I Military Basic Training Manual]  
[Global Weapon Marksmanship Handbook]_**

That's neat.

Opening up the file like a PDF file or EBook, I started reading.

Wonder if I can absorb skills from books like the regular Gamer, probably not since I have the Perk system and no Stat-system but I should test in the future if possible.

/

Sounds of controlled burst fire coming from my rifle reverberate in the Firing Range.

I've been at it for about an hour now, practicing until I can fire accurately and continuously without having to hesitate.

My perk and Gamer Body was really helpful in compensating the backfires.

I won't say I'm already proficient to shooting but I can confidently say I'll probably pass as superior to a Nod militia.

Just 2 hours of reading and shooting won't just magically make me equal against an average trained soldier but it'll have to do for now.

Looking around, I've messed of the firing range around me as hundreds of bullet casings were lying in the floor and empty magazines neatly lined at the table.

I ran out of bullets but the Barracks Armory and my units don't.

It's unfair if you ask me. What's even the point of carrying more than one magazine of ammo?

'That reminds me. I have inventory, there's no need for holsters.' I thought as I grabbed one of the magazines.

I only have to will it right?

Handily enough, just thinking of the item going to my inventory does make it happen. The box magazine dematerializes in an instant in blue glowing motes of light as it vanishes from my hand.

Testing it again, this time I willed the item to return to my hand from the inventory and the magazine did materialize into being.

**GD2 Magazine 100/100 (-E)  
\- 100-round Box magazine for the GD2 and chambered for 7.62mm rounds.**

"Now I'm getting Emiya tracing vibes." I muttered.

But unlike tracing, I can't 'trace' any weapons I see, just store items in my own personal item dimension.

Why am I even comparing tracing to something as mundane as hammer-space.

Here I go again rambling; you really have to get a grip Ruth.

'Inventory' I mentally said as I let out a sigh and returning the magazine to my inventory.

**INVENTORY:**

**Equipped:**

**GD2 Assault Rifle (E+)  
Ammo: 100/300  
Under slung Grenade Launcher: 1/3  
-GDI Infantry Standard Issue Rifle, the most commonly used weapon in the GDI Arsenal.**

**Commanders Pad (B)  
-Commander issued command tablet to any Commanding Officer. Connected to both GDI local and global network, Commanders are able to connect and command local units for battlefield real-time visual interface, better coordination and boost tactical capacity and military capability. This is further upgraded to integrate Gamer UI and can only used by the Gamer-Commander.**

**G-Mag Standard Holster (F)  
-Waist strapped utility used to holster GD2 Magazines, GD45 Magazines, Grenades, a Knife and a GD45 Pistol.  
3 GD2 100R-Magazines  
3 40mm GD2G  
GD45 Pistol (-E)**

**Civilian Clothing (-F)  
-Jeans, Jacket, Shirt and Shoes, offers nothing more but very minuscule protection from cold temperatures.**

**Unequipped:**

**Tacitus (A+)  
GD2 Magazine x1 (-E)  
Tiberium Shard 200mg**

So there are two sections for Inventories, Equipped and Unequipped.

Equipped items would be the items that are currently in my personal space or anything attached to my body or clothing since the holster is also considered an equipped item.

Unequipped Items are the items stored in the hammer-space.

Speaking of unequipped items.

"What the hell!" I screamed in shock.

Why is that thing in my inventory?!

**New Mission Objective Received.**

I ignored the notification as the emergency alarm and iconic red blinking light started blaring all across the base as it started its lock down.

"**Scanning for hostile, zero contact detected. Commander, standing by to activate Protocol Master-Stranger Countermeasures"**

"Wh-what? No Eva. Negative on protocol."

**"Affirmative Commander, identify access phrase for confirmation, the word is Negotiator."**

"Hello there."

"**Confirmed, lifting lockdown.**"

"Thank you Eva, sorry about the false alarm."

"**Detected giant spike of activity in Commander's neural condition, Therapy is suggested."**

"No I'm okay Eva, no need for that. Order all assets to return normal routine."

"**Acknowledged commander.**"

I let out another sigh in relief. False alarm but at least Eva is following the new protocols I implemented but I should make some adjustments since Commander's Mind protects me from Mind Controls.

Oh yeah right…the Tacitus.

…

"Oh god what do I do?" I murmured quietly as my body started shaking again.

Why do I have it? Wasn't Kane supposed to have this thing?

But if it's with me and its real then the Scrin are real, they're also in this universe.

Does that mean Tiberium is present in this world and they seeded it a long time ago?

Or…Oh god. Am I the seed that they planted here.

"H-how…buy,w-why. Wait…My mission objectives, I received one."

I took a deep breath and I uttered 'Missions'

**Main Mission**

**Brave New World  
-Establish Base of Operations and scout the region.  
1\. Deploy MCV (Completed)  
2\. Construct a Barracks and Refinery. (Completed)  
3\. Train two squads of Riflemen. (Completed)  
4\. Find out where you are.**

**Ascension Verse  
-The key to control Scrin Dimensional Technology is in your grasp. You only need to obtain the necessary systems to access them and acquire a Gate.  
1\. Get enough processing power to access Tacitus Data  
a system powerful enough to decode Tacitus Data and interact with Scrin Technology.  
3.?  
4.?**

Alright Ruth calm down, the Tacitus is just an alien data archive.

But the implications given of it being in my hands still lingers at the back of my mind.

That doesn't mean the Scrin are aware of my existence or even exist in this universe. Then again, they have mastery over wormholes and dimensional portals.

To them I'd be considered a Tiberium vendor-machine or their Ichor provider or booster.

Or maybe Rob just gave it to me to help me access Dimensional Technology when I get the proper tech base to access the Tacitus.

Either way, I still won't know the truth of the reason why the Tacitus being in my hands until I have the ability to access and decode its data.

The question is how though; current GDI tech was only able to partially decode less than 12 percent which is an approximate, that with the help of Dr. Mobious which obviously isn't present. Also with the fact that if you try to access it without the proper means would result to its Self-destruction.

It took Kane two Tiberium wars, a rebellion, the Cabal war, an alien invasion and a human mind-empowered AI named Legion to access the Tacitus.

ROB's doesn't do anything random, their boredom prevents them to. Everything they do is precisely planned, a small piece to a greater sum that would give the greatest conflicts and climax.

If this planet would've been just some fantasy world, there would've been little reason for ROB to give me the Tacitus since most high-fantasy worlds has more or less some form of teleportation or dimensional spells.

Because the only way for me to access the Tacitus is a powerful AI, a tower and Scrin code referencing.

So that means this universe may have methods that would help me access it.

But that would mean that…ROB just really wants me to bring the Scrin into this world.

I shake my head at the thought as I force myself to calm down.

Until I can get data from the Tacitus, all of these are just assumptions.

**FUNDS: 3000$**

'Build, War Factory.'

"**Building**"

'Train, Rifleman Squad'

"**Training"**

**FUNDS: 700$**

I still have enough to train one Pit-bull or an APC. Will it be enough to patrol the area? Should I just wait for another batch of Tiberium?

One step at a time Ruth, focus on the problem in front of you first.

Starting with my look.

If I looked at myself right I'd be just some 17 year old girl from the 21st century and here I am surrounded by soldiers from the future under my command.

"Eva, can you fabricate me an officer's uniform. I don't particularly look like a soldier."

"**Commander, you have a uniform in your quarters in the Construction Yard.**"

"I do?"

I holstered my rifle, fixed the place and made my way out of that firing range.

**"Construction Complete**"

And just like that the War Factory's finished, fastest 7 minutes ever. I looked at my CP and placed the War Factory besides the Barracks.

But as soon as I placed the War Factory and the Construction Yard started hauling out the fabricated building parts, the power went off.

"Kya!" I squeaked in fright as the lights went off and every compute in the barrack shut down, the only source of lights is my CP's screen.

"**Low Power**" The Eva supplied.

"Huh?"

**POWER: 35/30**

I just did one of the noobest moves in every C&C game.

Keep building Production Buildings and forgetting my power supply.

**/**

I'm an idiot.

I had to shut down one of the Watchtowers since I exceeded beyond the power capacity my base can provide so I'll have to build a new Generator in the next batch Tiberium.

After doing just that, I went straight to my quarters in the Construction Yard to get my uniform and don it without a second thought.

I look good.

Say what you will about the Wermacht but do you know what part in their army that trumps over entire world combined during their time?

It's not tanks but I will say the King Tiger is one intimidating beast of armor.

It's neither their V2 rockets nor blitzkrieg tactics.

It's their uniforms.

Wermacht uniforms are one of the best and most fashionable military uniforms in their time, maybe even today if not for the associated ideology.

Now instead of grey or black like the Gestapo's sense of humor. Imagine a modernized Wermacht uniform dyed in blue and golden decorations draped over by a dark blue war coat complete with THE blue military cap but instead of the Wermacht white eagle it's the golden GDI Eagle.

You have a highly stylized United States Airforce officer uniform with rectangular armor plates protecting my chest, forearm and knee joints.

Even with my holsters and my rifle behind me, the lack of discomfort makes me think that GDI uniform are meant to stylish and comfortable but still being practical.

The recently trained Rifleman Squad seemed to agree with my sentiment as I can tell on how they regard unlike the first time I didn't wear a uniform.

Standing in front of the newly built War Factory, I patiently waited for the Unit to finish training.

The hissing sound came from the factory as it opened its metal door and what came out is the humble GDI personal carrier.

"APC, ready for combat."

**END**

**/**

**AN: That's about it. I won't be adding the Brotherhood since it'd just trash the RWBY storyline (Like what their current writers are doing) and be a normal chaotic 4v4 in Remnant with the cast being spectators.**

**Next chapter I will explain the ranking system and will have Ruth's first engagement with the revelation of her being in Remnant. The chapter after that we'll be for the Operators and we finally get on the story.**

**Thank you for reading and please review it'll motivate and help me improve.**

**/**

**INTELLIGENCE DATABASE**

**Multicross Protocols By Commander**

**Access Level: Silver  
File Accessed**

**++Date: Year 0001 Month 01 Day 01++**

**Submitted to: EVA "Eva", Base Origin  
Source: Gold-Eagle Actual, Chief Commander Heather, Ruth  
Approved: Gold-Eagle Actual, Chief Commander Heather, Ruth**

**EVA citation to new Protocol to current disposition.**

_New Protocols implemented to current system, all personal are expected to follow accordingly._

_Protocol conditions are made in link to current GDI disposition._

_Gold-Eagle excerpt for necessities as "Pre-emptive Paranoia and Counter to the unknown", are to be explicitly followed. _

_Note that the following protocols are incomplete and current countermeasures can still be subjected to failure in containment. No proper counter to "Mind Control" and "A.I. Takeover" are present._

**Protocol Master-Stranger**

**Conditions:  
**_Presence of Unidentified Personal not archived in file REDACTED  
High-level Infiltration and detections considered 'Paranormal'.  
Foreign or unknown interference to personal's neural connection to network.  
Any personal that resulted with a high-spike of BPM or Brainwave flow due to unknown cause is to be subjected to M/S Protocols._

**Countermeasures:  
**_24-hour Base internal lockdown and quarantine to area of suspect.  
Phrase-Word confirmation from EVA, Gold-Eagle or any personal approved for screening.  
All personal are to be isolated and secured from one another for screening._

**Protocol Isekai**

**Conditions:  
**_Spatial/Dimensional Displacement  
Lost Connection Global and Local GDI Network  
No signal or connection to any Communication-Network_

**Countermeasure:  
**_No probable countermeasure is available.  
In the event of displacement, activate SOS beacon and proceed to Kansas protocol._

**Protocol Skynet**

**Conditions:  
**_Any Detected Digital Infiltration.  
Foreign unrestricted access to base internal mechanisms  
GDI Personal unable to access base system  
Automated systems malfunctioning or unresponsive_

**Countermeasures:  
**_Manual Override Shut down to all system  
Disconnect all power base-wide_**  
**_Commander "I sell everything"  
MCV Redeploys_

**_/_**

**PROFILE**

**Ruth Heather  
HP: 300/250 (250 + 50(GD9-Armor Plate))  
AP: Locked**

**FUNDS: 0$  
POWER: 30/30**

**Operator: None  
Operator Perks: None**

**Temporary Perks:**

**Slot One: None  
Slot Two: None  
Slot Three: None **

**Permanent Perks:**

**Commander's Body - Experience the world as a Gamer, your life is represented by your HP. The Commander's body grants pain tolerance and lack of the need to eat and sleep. This perk allows you to access and use Operators to your own personal use. (Note that Debuff still exists in the forms of bleeding or fatal injury.)**

**Commander's Mind - Grants the commander direct neural link, control and awareness to any units in your command, absolute invulnerability to any mental influences or attacks, extended senses from units on the field and geography-based photographic memory. **

**Priestess Tiberius - Within you is the Tiberium Core. You automatically gain the benefits of Tiberium infusion evolution granting increased speed, strength, endurance and immunity to poisons or any hazardous materials. Also gains complete control over Tiberium at its spread, growth and lethality at will. (Gains 150% of base physical status. Receive 150% damage from sonic-based weapons. Gains mastery over Tiberium manipulation)**

**? - Unknown readings detected. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify, Awakening to activate)**

**BUILDING/UNITS:**

**1 Construction Yard: +10 Power  
1 Power Plant: +20 Power  
1 Tiberium Refinery: -6 Power  
1 Barracks: -5 Power  
7 Sonic Fence Post: -7 Power  
1 War Factory: -7 Power  
2 Watchtowers: -5/10 Power (1 Disabled)  
1 GDI Harvester  
1 APC  
3 Rifleman Squad  
1 Missile Squad**


	4. Perspective

**AN: I'm gonna put authors note on top first chapter because I want to let you guys and girls know how much I'm grateful for your reviews and time to read this story. It's been a good week for me because just last week the Command and Conquer Remastered Trailer just came out and I was just so happy that I cried when I heard that iconic Welcome Back Commander line and to make things better is this story just past 100 followers, that might not mean a lot to some writers but It's number I consider really big to me.**

**I hope I can continue to make you guys entertained with my stories. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**I'll see you all on the battlefield on June 5.**

**PS: I hope the installation of the Remaster will be the same as the original. That was an awesome DOS installer.**

**/**

**Tehpootisman: I suggest East Bridge's Starcraft stories, for awesome RTS goodness. There's also that crossover with Familiar of Zero. Anyways, happy to welcome you to my fanfic and I hope you enjoy.**

**Desk Vampire: Sorry if her gender was a bit ambiguous in the first few chapters. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Thel310: It'd be a spoiler if I told you but I'll give you a hint. Ruth will eventually need an AI so powerful that it can genuinely display emotions to access the Tacitus because GDI doesn't have the programming expertise of Kane. Guess who she'll get it from.**

**Blaze1992: I don't want to spoil it. I will say Ruth will retain some of her kindness, will it be genuine or fake is a guess in the future. I want to avoid the process of turning characters into insufferable know-it-all and always-right douchebags like Taylor from Worm or those cultivators from Chinese literature.**

**About the tech, this will be info dumped in the later chapters. But I wanted Ruth to have four paths when unlocking and researching new technologies. Division, assimilation, conversion, or integration. How you interpret these terms is up to you. Remnants has technologies GDI doesn't but doesn't mean GDI isn't advance in some areas like artificial gravity WITHOUT Dust Gravity.**

**The COG for a faction isn't bad, to be honest, they actually have all the requirements to be viably competitive in a traditional RTS game, maybe just the lack of specialized infantry is missing and their vehicles are a bit lacking and too standard. Star wars clones for an RTS is cool but I have really bad gripes how their vehicle design doctrine works and how they equip their troopers in the field, if it weren't for the Venators, I'd rather have the COG as my faction against the Republic.**

**Red Alert isn't that different from the Tiberian game. Try it, it'll be fun I promise.**

**Billymom2: Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Thank you really.**

**RandomGuest: Well thank you and welcome to my story good ma'am or sir. I hope you enjoy your stay. It's nice to see some veterans in this site though I'd ask why are you here fanfictions but who am I talk when I'm writing them. Tiberian Twilight had cool units but the plot was just cringing and the overhauled system just ruined it. I why get they were trying to change it though because back in TW3 Multiplayer, we tend to move the MCV once we put down a war factory and a crane. I think the developers saw this as the next evolution to RTS so they made the Crawlers. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Gleniv2: It did go off but Ruth instantly turned it back on by switching one of the Watchtowers.**

**Janne Rolfe: You too bruh, keep safe wherever you are.**

**WARNING: RATED M TO BE SAFE, BEWARE OF BAD GRAMMAR.**

**/**

**GAMER UI**

"**EVA TALKING"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**/**

**Chapter 3**

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 8:31, Day 1**

I realized I've been too paranoid about finding of where I am and have been rushing things up a bit. Why was I thinking that a single APC and a squad of rifleman's is going to be near enough to function for reconnaissance, a patrol yes but not for exploration.

The chances of something like an Orc horde or a wolf pack appearing and discovering my base seemed small now that I think about it.

Even if that did happen, I have confidence in myself being able to repel any medieval-fantasy attacks.

If not I'll just sell everything and create a convoy though leaving the Tiberium deposit in the process and start again.

Deciding that I might as well spend a few more hours waiting for my Funds to fill up and to expand my forces, I went to Ground Zero and continue testing my Tiberium powers.

The two hours of harvesting barely scratched the surface. Overall, the 2800$ that the Harvester collected since starting was only able clear about 3 percent of the entire deposit and was about to deliver another batch of Tiberium to the Refinery.

Though the ground area where the first and second batch was harvested from were clear of Tiberium. Some tiny crystals started sprouting and would take a few days or weeks to grow.

With my perk and supervision, however, I'd be able to accelerate the growth to instantaneous levels but careful enough not to cause accidental ion storms.

It was a blessing that I was able to accelerate their adaptive level to the final stage. Because first stage Tiberium when infecting organic materials is a very big no for me, that's why I created ground zero in a nice grass flat land adamantly avoiding trees or plant life.

Doing just that, I quickly refilled the used patch of Tiberium but leaving a bit of space to practice my powers on.

I discovered that with a mental command I can trigger chain reactions to lone shards or groups of Tiberium crystals.

Similar to a Tiberium bomb, the tiny shard of Tiberium resulted in its surrounding growing sporadically without control.

I also discovered I have a limited telekinetic ability exclusively for Tiberium.

Creating Tiberium crystals in midair with a sweeping arm and a mental push shot them at Mach speed, pointy ends faced forward.

No matter the mass, weight, or size. From the largest crystal deposit to its crystalline molecular form I can lift, push, pull, or direct any Tiberium crystal at will.

The latter form being useful as it means I can control the dispersed miasma. However, even if I can create, control, and manipulate Tiberium in any way I want.

I cannot in any way, disintegrate or make it disappear. Destroying it outright would just result in molecular crystals spreading in the air.

I can stop its only spread and growth but not its existence.

Once a Tiberium vein found a mineral, any raw material or any surface to infect on and started sprouting surface crystals. In this final stage, Tiberium could infect anything and assimilate it to its own image.

There are a few ways to destroy it from its crystal form.

First is to harvest and refine, eventually turning it into waste that'll be dump into space which the GDI did in real life but thanks to the Gamer, they turn into Funds and seemingly disappear.

Second is sonic emission powered with Tiberium to destroy Tiberium essentially killing two birds with one stone.

The third is the TCN and a Gate hence the Tacitus.

I'll have to experiment if I can control Tiberium flames or bend Liquid Tiberium, even if the former is Nod Black Hand technology, I'll have to see if I can somehow replicate it.

At least I have an alternative form of combat if I ever run out of ammo.

I needed a lot of options facing fantasy creatures like dragons, orcs, or maybe even…bandits.

…

…

It was at this thought that another nervous breakdown became inevitable.

The thought of using my powers on humans had me visibly shaking and wrapping my arms around myself.

The thought of killing dragons or aliens oddly didn't disgust me but humans.

It's the first time I thought of humans being a potential ene-, no, a real enemy.

Since coming to this world, I've been thinking too much of facing fantasy creatures but I forgot humanity's greatest enemy, themselves.

I'm not naïve or narrow-minded to think a human can not be as evil, immoral and depraved as goblins or orcs are if anything our mental capacity and creativity as humans proves we are capable of doing things far darker than creatures biologically inclined to do such things because we chose to do them.

Sadly, I'm too naïve to think that everyone is redeemable and that killing other humans is bad.

I'm just a girl who grew up in a modern era. I didn't have the right mental conditioning to do what the military considers as necessary.

Eva woke from my internal conflict, asking if I was okay mentally and physically noting my breathing was irregular in her scans.

I didn't even notice that I was already hyperventilating. The pain in my chest only registered when I snapped from my inner thoughts.

I had to bolt out of the deposit and run towards the Construction Yard, ignoring the confused and concerned look I received from the soldiers and went straight into the commander quarters to calm myself.

I sat in my quarter's bed for almost about an hour, thinking and praying for comfort and wisdom.

Praying that in the future I don't have to be forced to confront a human enemy or anyone sapient, to be honest, but that seemed impossible considering that Rob gave me an army and is probably aware of my hesitance to do what is necessary, I'm sure he will find it entertaining.

I just have to hope I have the right mind in the future when it comes to that.

I find myself standing in front of a full-body mirror staring at my reflection.

My decision to wait till noon and ordering all my units to do perimeter patrol had me nothing to do but try to find new ways to both defend and entertain myself but then my power testing led me to this line of thought.

It's only been five hours in this world and my mind is already a mess.

I'd blame solely at my current circumstance, the stress of being Isekai'd, and being put in the shoes of a Commander but I would be lying if I didn't include my current habits of paranoia and self-devaluing.

Unless directly commanding my units, I've been doing nothing but have these internal wars in my head on everything from all this waiting.

My existential identity, the Tacitus, this unknown world, the consequences of my actions in the future, these things are all rolling around my head.

I don't know how long I've stood frozen staring at myself in the mirror trying to organize my thoughts but I eventually did calm myself again.

After recovering I noticed something changed. My eyes that used to be brown were now emerald irises that had an unusual glimmer.

I did notice my body's transformation when I changed from my civilian clothes to my uniform. Thanks to Tiberium infusion, it removed all my visible fat and replaced it with a slim and fit body.

But this is a first, is this also a result of Priestess Tiberius.

I also realized I wasn't releasing vapor clouds or green crystals sprouting around my skin that would be present for people who underwent infusion which I am very thankful for.

The sparkles of green in my eyes are the only reminder of me being Tiberium the core.

I let out a tired sigh and sat in the bed.

I haven't even led the reconnaissance but I feel like I should be mentally drained. Might be Commander's Mind doing its work again.

It wasn't that I didn't notice that my head's been spinning to overdrive since coming to this world.

Checking the time, I still had about three hours to spend before going out.

I opened up the database with Commander's Pad and accessed the newest Intel and it seems it came from ROB.

**Gamer Ranking System:**

**Greetings Commander, I hope you are having a fantastic time.**

**I'm sure you're already questioning the ranking system and how it is mistakenly scaled to your present items. **

**Well, let me answer that Commander.**

**A multiverse is a big place and this is a big factor in the ranking system and serves as the basis of every item you equip.**

**The GD2 is indeed a formidable weapon but there are more weapons far deadlier compared to what it is nothing more but a heavily upgraded stubber of the 40kverse. **

**The rank system starts at the function of the item then the item's traits are factored and are evaluated on its performance in serving its role using items of the same category in the entire multiverse as comparisons where a proper rank will be determined.**

**Factors will differ like firepower, rate of fire, cost-efficiency, durability, means of production; usability, technology-level, logistic challenges, and technical innovation are assessed and compiled depending on the role of the item itself.**

**The ranks are as follows from highest to lowest in the handheld/personal weapon category.**

**EX - The Infinity Gauntlet (EX), Kirby's Fucking Mouth(EXXXX+++++)  
S - Disintegrator Raygun (S), BFG 9000 (S+)  
A - Necron Gauss Cannon (-A), Federation Phaser (A)  
B - DC15 Legends version (-B), Zone Trooper Railgun (B), Astartes Bolter (B+)  
C - Tau Plasma Rifle (-C), Forerunner Hardlight Rifle (C), Eldar Shuriken Cannon (C+)  
D - C-14 Gauss Rifle (-D), DC15 (D), Lasgun (D+)  
E - M1 Garand (-E), AK-47 (E), GD2 (E+)  
F - Arquebus(-F), Match/Flintlock Rifle (F), Breech-loaded Rifles (F+)**

**The rank only indicates the general threat level in comparison to others.**

**Remember that no matter the rank; even a thrown rock can kill you in the right situation.**

I stand corrected ROB so get that smug smile off your omnipotent arse.

If you do factor in all known handheld weaponry in the known fiction-universe, the GD2 being in that rank would make sense.

The disparity between the AK-47 and the GD2 is approximately a century between their creations. But when you think about it in a technical and innovative level, the difference between those two rifles isn't really that much.

The features on the GD2 already existed during the time of the late-era Kalashnikov-series but they existed only as modular utilities and interchangeable modifications similar to M4-SOPMOD's. The differences are that the rifle thoroughly integrated these features that it became the standard and its ability to link with the user's Helmet Interface or HUD giving the GD2 more technological edge in combat and battlefield awareness.

So it would make sense why the GD2 is only one-quarter rank up from the AK-47. A fully kitted and decked out AK-102 is essentially the same as a standard GD2.

Looking at the weapons with a higher ranking, I really overestimated my starting weapon. Compared to the Lasgun which is a full rank higher, it really is nothing but a stubber in the Warhammer universe, and isn't that a sad thought.

Though there are some comfort and relief knowing Zone Trooper railguns reign over Tau plasma and Forerunner hard light.

What's better is that Zone Trooper Railguns only one rank below Bolters, that's a huge boost of firepower from E+.

I mean GDI already has mastered Ion particle weaponry but why bother plasma when you can have something that is simple as kinetic energy, there's already enough evidence that even in its simplicity, kinetic weapons can be devastating as lasers or plasma.

Just apply the 'Why the fuck not' principle from Warhammer.

You need a heavily armed air transport, take a tank and strap it with jet turbines cause why the fuck not.

Not gothic enough, build robots the size of mountains with cathedrals for shoulders causes why the fuck not.

Can't stomp on traitor Astartes, build a tank the size of a city block with weapons enough to destroy a hundred cause why the fuck not.

Not enough penetration, make a caliber the size of a house cause why the fuck not.

Not enough firepower, make a five barreled 250mm rotary cannon cause why the fuck not.

"Kinetic pounding for the win girls!" I yelled cheeringly raising a fist into the air.

…

…

Did I just say that?

Accidental innuendo aside, I'll take chances to advance my base tech level with the Tacitus as soon as I can translate the darn data matrix in the near future.

GDI, after all, was able to make utilize the translated Tacitus to make breakthroughs in their technology like increased overall power output distribution and Zone Trooper armor to mass-production levels.

The thought of ever getting anything off the EX rank was beyond what I can imagine. If I ever do get a hold anything EX, I might as well never remove it from my inventory as I'll only ever be using something as dangerous as an Infinity Gauntlet in the direst of circumstances.

I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon or if ever.

With that in mind, it looks like I have recovered a bit from these frantic thoughts of mine.

I should probably start doing meditations and going out walking, my mind has been a bit messy since I came to this world.

Confident that I'm calm enough to face the world again, I stood and walked out of the room.

The ACU installed in the building cooling me helped a bit.

**/**

**EVA**

The commander confused Eva.

At one point she displays passable professionalism in the presence of local assets, then curiosity, joyful and adventurous discovery on the other then her emotions will suddenly take a full 180 when she abruptly turned into a sobbing wreck in bed and turned another 180 out of nowhere after an hour.

Currently, the commander was skipping along the hallways of the Construction Yard with a light smile printed in her face.

A scan from her neural device shows abnormal spikes readings flash in random intervals, resulting in a very disturbing and unpredictable brainwave cycle.

In any other time, Eva would've classified these readings as mood swings, post-battle exhaustion, or just plain PTSD which are common traits in both green and veterans alike but Eva has seen eccentric commanders of the same rank display the same result but not something as unpredictable as her commander's.

Eva would've already activated the new instated Master/Stranger Protocols as the Commander's mental state was displaying the same conditions of being 'Mastered' if the commander hadn't revised the protocol and adamantly insisted that she was immune to neural invasion and telling Eva that it was just her eccentricities.

Eva had inquiries but never asked them and nonetheless accepted the commander's reasoning automatically and without hesitation. Orders are orders and she was coded to follow it to the latter.

Still, Eva was curious about the commander.

Eva didn't have the processing power to fully display intrigue and inquisitiveness humanely, only emulate them.

She found the protocols written by her Commander interesting; specifically, the Master Stranger Protocols that sparked her code with intrigue.

Protocol Skynet was reminiscent of the old protocols GDI used during the Firestorm Crisis and was similar in practice in countering CABAL.

The Allies of the Second World War did have the tools to counter psionic attacks but this was only practiced on the field when it only became obvious. The Allies only practiced prevention and never did any 'house cleaning' procedures leaving their higher chain of command exposed and vulnerable to psionic takeover, that's why Yuri was able to easily infiltrate the Allied High Command.

MS Protocols, however, was something of an ingenious idea that would've immensely helped the Allies against Yuri's Psionic takeover when dealing with psionic infiltration in the subtlest of forms. It was a combination of countermeasures inspired by Soviet NKVD purging procedures during Beriya's time, CDC quarantine, and lockdown measures during viral outbreaks and detection theories of paranormal activities.

Eva believes the Commander has an unhealthy fear of psionics and paranoia of being infiltrated.

Understandably considering their current disposition would have triggered the same response to any commander.

Commander Ruth's paranoia is not misplaced.

It's just all over the place.

Using relevant psyche profiles from many observed personal in old archives as the basis for comparison.

Eva concludes Commander Ruth's Tiberium Infusion that resulted in her increased physical and mental strength is the cause of her abnormal neural movements and shows some of the common symptoms of hypervigilance.

Body movement-wise, the Commander seems to have adapted quickly to her new heightened senses and increased strength.

Mentally, it's the heightened sense of awareness and thought processing capacity that's being the problem.

Either the Commander's brain is unable to adapt to this level of processing capacity and is in the point of being overloaded by a hair strand or she isn't just accustomed to this kind of mental stress.

Eva concludes it's the latter as the Commander is still able to return her neural state to nominal levels when focused and the former would have resulted in her in comatose just from the processing of too much information.

Notes must be added for profile viewing.

Additional data must be acquired for precise conclusions.

"**Gold-Eagle Dossier Revised"**

/

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 10:13, Day 1**

After almost an hour of testing out my powers in the Tiberium field and two hours of holing up in my room trying to organize my muddled thoughts.

I left the Construction Yard, waving along at the Units I passed by which might have disturbed them when they just saw me running to room crying two hours ago.

But I now had a total fund of 4200$ to spend.

Since I already decided on doing the scouting mission at 12:00, I decided to construct the buildings first before the units and buy an additional Harvester as well costing me a total of 2900$.

While waiting for the training and construction to finish I navigated the Gamer UI with my CP.

**INTELLIGENCE DATABASE  
FUNDS: 1300$  
PROFILE  
ITEMS  
CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING  
UNITS  
MISSIONS  
OPERATORS (Locked)  
RESEARCH (Locked)  
UNIT CUSTOMIZATION (Locked)  
UNIT CREATION (Locked)  
DIMENSIONS (Locked)**

I still had no idea what the operators meant.

If I am to assume operators might work like hero units. That might justify why it had its own spot in the Gamer UI.

The info about Perks in Tutorial I Intel implied that I'll receive the perks of the operator in possession and Commander's Body told me that I could use Operators.

How I obtain these operators, I still don't know but there's a rather peculiar building in the construction menu.

Recruitment Center, costs 1000$, 7 minutes and no power needed.

A strangely placed structure since I already have a production building for infantry.

The Gamer UI didn't give any description of the building, just the cost, power requirement and a background how much space of land I need to place the building.

My auto-observe doesn't work and only works on objects in the real world so I'll have to build it to find out its function but I'm also free to assume this building might work similarly to altars from Warcraft 3 if my theory about Operators being hero-units is true.

Placing the Command Post adjacent to the Construction Yard, I sent a mental command to build the Recruitment center next when I was greeted by another surprise.

You see when I said my senses also extended to buildings internal and external sensor systems like cameras, recording devices, and my unit's point of view.

It also included the staff assigned to the current building working there for command, security, and maintenance.

From what my senses are registering, the staffs assigned in the Command Post are agents of the GDI InOps along with IT members.

This was a new revelation as the first few building I had constructed didn't have any sort of staff or personnel despite the existence of components that would support them. Only the Command Post as of yet had come out with an internal workforce.

What's truly surprising is the new information registering in my brain that the Command Post also unlocked barracks two particularly unfamiliar units.

**Intel Agent (Requires Intelligence Center)**

**Special Activities Squad (Requires Intelligence Center)**

Apparently, I have new units available to my arsenal they are locked behind a building called Intelligence Center.

At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore since knowing I have an expanded roster of production buildings.

It'll also make sense there will be new units accompanying.

The Intel Agent costs 1100$ with a training time of 12 minutes and functions as a specialized unit rather than a front-liner hence the name.

They take the role of intelligence gatherers or sleeper agents using infiltration by blending in, bypassing security, hack, gather and sabotage. They actually remind of the Allied spies from Red Alert only they carry with them a suppressed pistol and a laptop.

The Special Activities Squad, the name speaks for itself.

Costing 1200$ and 15 minutes of training, you have the degraded version of a GDI commando put into a squad.

What puts them apart is the Commando's specialty is in maneuverability, abusive amount of demolition potential and presence in the battlefield as a force multiplier.

The SAS, however, works in speed, stealth, and lethal efficiency. Or at least that's what the Gamer UI's description and illustrated profile of SAS implied in my head.

Since ROB isn't giving me any Intel about these units, I'm zero percent sure on how they operate other than the implication they do the hardcore and wet work stuff like the CIA does in real life.

Are they perhaps the GDI equivalent of shadow teams from Nod? Nah, not to spit on GDI but their InOps compared Sects dedicated to propaganda and intelligence gather makes them look like dog crap.

Perks for being a subterranean industrial power I guess.

Unless I train and witness them in action which won't be happening until I get enough Funds to build an Intelligence Center and train a couple, they'll be unknown as any new unit will be as far as I am aware and can only theorize their role in the army.

"**Construction complete**"

**FUNDS: 300$**

Disregarding my thoughts about InOps, I directed my curiosity back to the Recruitment Center.

Oh and the second Harvester's already trained. Conveniently enough, the Harvester joined its comrade and started farming Tiberium without needing my orders. Increasing my income to 2800$ per hour which pleased me a bit.

I returned back to thinking about where to place the unique building. After a minute of contemplating I decided I'll place the building next to the barracks.

I stood to watch as the structure rose from the ground and was not expecting the sight.

Unlike Nod, GDI Buildings tended to have minimal cosmetics and vehemently practiced practicality and stayed true to their angular utilitarian designs.

With the name Recruitment Center, I would've expected something like an administration building decorated with posters, propaganda, and big GDI Emblem printed in the side of the building with a massive lobby.

But the structure before me is anything but GDI.

The Recruitment Center looked different, alien, and basic in design.

Made in rough silver, rough enough not to reflect the sunlight but still pleasant to look at, what appears to be a 10-meter diameter wide 8-step stairway that narrowed to 4 to the top that looked like a half-coned monument.

This leads up to two groups of three rectangular pillars of different color schemes place on top of two giant blocks of silver as foundation angled diagonally and in parallel with one another and a gap in the middle.

Each of the six pillars had its own colored profile. They're Rough bronze, Argent silver, Shimmering gold, Crystal diamond, Crimson ruby and a Luminescent rainbow blend.

Taking a deep breath and gathering my courage, I cautiously took the first step and continued on until I reach the final step.

Making it to the top, there was a tall waist-high and thin rectangular object embedded on the floor, the gap between the six pillars was a round marble floor and the most eye-catching part is the three silver rings floating above in between the pillars.

**(AN: I really suck at English and at being descriptive, I can already hear my readers laughing at my attempt. I'm sorry)**

Having no idea what to do and the Gamer UI isn't notifying me of any new development. I approached the object embedded on floor located in middle of the structure.

The object was appeared to be some sort of console or computer module with a blank holographic interface, no buttons or any kind of physical action but what only seems to be a slot for a Tarot Card.

At this point, I was really confused and had no idea how to proceed.

No heroes, no internal sensors, no roster unlocks, intel, and not even a single speck of new information.

Did I just waste funds for a useless structure?

Just as I was about to leave in disappointment, I received a notification.

**Items Received.**

I opened up the inventory and checked the items in question.

**Unequipped Items:**

**Operator Silver Card  
Item Silver Card  
Slot Silver Card  
Tacitus  
Tiberium Shard 200mg**

With a mental command, the three cards materialized into my left hand.

Observing the cards in my hand, they had the size of tarot cards and two had human figures for pictures and the other being a box with a question mark.

The Operator silver card had a white faceless human body standing tall and strong.

The Slot silver card also had a white faceless T posing human anatomy with the brain only being highlighted.

The commonality between the cards is that every card had a blank side with the other being filled and the fact the cards have silver frames and highlights.

Already deducing the purpose of these cards is connected to the structure. I turned back to the console and held the Operator card.

Firmly and steadily, I slid the card into the slot and the consoled atomically sucked the card. The formerly empty holographic interface now provided a simple question.

**Do you wish to use 1 Operator Silver Card?  
Yes/No**

Hitting yes, the ring above started spinning slowly then gradually started speeding up to concerning pace and starting humming with power as if some imaginary energy is being used.

A few seconds later, inside the three rings appeared a miniature galaxy as the rings started glowing.

I noticed some of the idle soldiers near the structure started gathering at the front also watching the spectacle before them.

A few bated breaths later and a not-so-blinding flash, the spinning abruptly stops and the mesmerizing picture of a heavenly body disappeared instantly.

**(AN: I rolled 64.17 from a 1d100.00 in Google)**

Stood now in front of me is a holographic figure of a person.

This person is someone very familiar and the image of her depicted by the console.

Standing in defiance and confidence with cold calculating eyes directed towards me.

She portrayed the image of a strong, smart, and independent woman of the 22nd Century.

**New Operator Received:**

**Miranda Lawson (C+)  
Cerberus Operative**

**Biotic: The ability to create mass effect fields using element zero able to knock over enemies from a distance, limited kinetic manipulation, tear enemies apart or generate protective barriers. (Gains Biotic skills)**

**Gene-Enhanced: Genetically modified and designed before birth to become the perfect human specimen. Boasting in peaked human physical constitution, intelligence, appearance, and biotic power, she is a force to be reckoned with. (Gain considerable increase to base status and health regeneration rate)**

…

…

…

…Gacha

…

The Gamer UI has a Gacha system!

The Recruitment Center is nothing more but a copy-pasted RNG summoning system from Fate Grand Order!

How unoriginal!

ROB, explain yourself you weeb!

…

The silent treatment huh?

The holo-image of the Cerberus agent disappeared and the card I slotted into the console slid back up for me to pick.

Picking up the card, the noticeable change is that the card now sported a 2-dimensional artwork of Miranda Lawson and a silver tinted C+ in the lower right portion. The other side of the card remained blank though.

**Intelligence Data Updated**

**Operator Tutorial(!)  
You can say I Gacha(!)**

Oh now you respond and puns really?

**You can say I Gacha:**

**The system is simple.**

**The system grants you the power to randomly generate Operators, Items, and Slot Perks using cards cataloged to these essentials. There are four different cards with varying chances and limitations. There's bronze, silver, gold, and diamond.**

**Bronze Card - 30%(F), 30%(E), 29%(D), 1%(C)  
Silver Card - 20%(D), 70%(C), 9.5%(B), 0.5%(A)  
Gold Card - 90% (B), 8%(A), 1.88%(S), 0.02%(EX)  
Diamond Card - 90%(A), 9.6%(S), 0.4%(EX)**

**The limitations are that bronze and silver cards are only able to advance one rank above their current rank while gold and diamond has the chance to generate three and two ranks above their own rank respectively which are Diamond (A), Ruby (S) and Rainbow (EX).**

**These cards can only be earned through accomplishing missions. The reward can also differ depending on how many objectives you've completed in a single mission. Missions will have secondary objectives and hidden objectives, completing all of them will give you a better chance of being rewarded with a gold or diamond card.**

**Also, note which multiverse origin of the Operator or Item is also randomly generated. **

And in the eyes of the entire multiverse Miranda Lawson, Cerberus Operative, Biotic powered and embodiment of hot and sexy sci-fi lady is merely a C+.

Then again with the likes Inquisitor Adrastria, Akemi Homura, Samus Aran, Bayonetta, and Captain Marvel, all of whom are leagues above even the peak human biotic master of the 22nd Century, she'd be hard-pressed to attain a B rank which is where apparently Astartes are placed in and that's a huge gap of overall power just from a one rank difference.

The big question is what does it take for an Operator to be considered S or EX? Can they be perhaps God's like Asura and Kratos, forces of nature like Doomguy since the BFG is ranked S or the sheer willingness of Thanos to do what he believes is right?

No matter, the chances of attaining them is next to impossible. I haven't even completed my first mission so I guess it'll take me many missions and tries before the RNG gods to bless me with a 100 5d20.

Blood, sweat, and tears aren't enough for the RNG god's favor.

**Operator Tutorial:**

**Once successfully recruiting an Operator the card's characteristics you used to recruit will change in accordance with the Operators rank and bear the designation of his or her origin.**

**Only those with a Commander's Body are able to access and use these cards.**

**Operators are from all walks of life and will vary in nature and their rank will determine their accurate representation as a threat to others. Operators will possess from the most mundane to uniquely powerful perks that they can use and which you will be able to access if you so wish.**

**What makes Operators different from your Units is their sense of self, sapience, and their partial independence to your will. Like Units who are indeed capable of independent thought, movement, and tactical planning even when given loose orders and directives or not. **

**Operators, when deployed, are fully capable of devising strategies, tactics, and actions even without Commander's orders as long it doesn't contradict your previous or current directives making them an effective separate and independent asset to your arsenal. **

**While Operators are inclined to follow your orders, they retain some of their wills and is able to partially resist and question your orders if it goes against their principles but will ultimately follow through your command.**

**There are three uses of Operator cards.**

**Deploy/Redeploy - Materializes the physical being of the Operator into the physical world.**

**Install/Uninstall - Installing an Operator card will grant you the perks of said Operator, this can range from skills, powers to weapons. Sleeping and meditating whilst installed will grant you a glimpse of fragmented memories of the operator in use. **

**Uninstalling or redeploy will automatically return your operator to its card form along with the perks removed.**

**There is no limit on how long an Operator is installed or how many are deployed.**

So right off the bat in day one, Rob gives me what's basically a switchable class system, a companion summoning skill, three interchangeable skill slots and a darn Gacha system.

I'll just see this as compensation for the gamer system.

These features and systems will greatly help me in the long run if I ever encounter powerful beings and I can only hope it will be enough to even the odds.

Now what to do with my first operator.

At first I thought of installing her, the perks being the main attraction.

Biotics are cool and all but I main soldier for Earther War Hero Shepard and rarely played biotics.

That doesn't mean they're not useful and brutally efficient because they are.

The Gene-Enhanced perk would further augment my already boosted base status and an increase in power is a welcoming prospect.

But I thought I'd be wasting the fullest potential the operator would provide me if I didn't deploy since I'll be only inheriting the perks and not the memories.

She'll make for the perfect partner!

Before that, however, I used the other cards to test my luck.

**New Slot Perk Available:**

**Newton's Shadow (C)  
You'll be able to adjust the planet's gravitational pull only to your own body up to 20 Earth G's.**

**New Item Available:**

**Shock Lance (E+)  
A stun baton issued to ADVENT Stun Lancers that sends out electrical shocks capable of disabling both organic and synthetic targets.**

Nice…very nice. Newton's Shadow will greatly help me build up my endurance and overall strength during training, dragon ball style.

The Shock Lance is a great weapon for non-lethal takedowns and will be my first proper melee weapon until I get something better.

With that out of the way, I stepped back to give space as I held the operator card.

"Deploy, Miranda Lawson."

/

**Cerberus**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 10:36, Day 1**

When Miranda felt that her very soul and coming into existence, her first experience was the utter onslaught of memories and new information coming to her.

Cerberus, Shepard and the Reapers, all memories of her past came back as well as new ones like directives and her current status as an Operator.

What came next was her brain registering the fact that her very reason for existence was to aid, follow, and ultimately obey her new commander.

All this happened in the span of a millisecond and Miranda, with training, fully composed herself as she felt the ground beneath her boot and five senses return.

Opening her eyes for the first time in this world, she was greeted by the sight of her new commanding officer.

Fashionable and practical was Miranda's first thought about her commander as her attention was first caught by the eye-catching sight military uniform. It's as if the Germans of the Second World War came to be the Systems Alliance.

Though the trench coat was a bit too stylish and could prove to be a liability in close quarters combat and jungle warfare. Miranda suppressed a wince and kept her opinions to herself as she greeted the Commander who was currently looking at her with adoration.

Not something you'd expect from the commander considering her record as a Cerberus officer.

Beneath that imposing uniform was a young Earther American teenage girl, her loose brown hair reached right below shoulders and those green irises of her had an odd glow on them.

The Commander was young, innocent and Miranda could only feel sorry for what the teenager is about to face in the future if the information about her present situation is true.

"Commander" Miranda greeted her with a small smile and acknowledging nod.

That seemed to snap the commander out of her trance.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat to clear herself though her eyes still had a glint of giddiness, the commander put on a friendly smile and offered her right hand.

"Hi! Pleased to meet you, I'm Ruth Heather"

"Pleased to meet you too Commander Heather, I'm Miranda Lawson." She greeted back returning the gesture.

"Ah, call me Ruth, please, still adjusting a bit with the whole commander thing." Ruth requested scratching the back of her neck as she shyly avoided Miranda's inquiring gaze.

Well, that wasn't a good sign.

"With respect commander, I ask that you consider me calling you in your proper rank and designation in appropriate situations." Miranda requested softly as not to unintentionally hurt the girl in front of her.

"Oh okay, then can you call me Ruth when we're alone or in informal settings?" Ruth asked back looking back at her with a slight pleading demeanor.

Miranda found it endearingly cute but didn't make any outward reactions.

"…Very well, then please call me Miranda."

"Sure thing Miranda" The commander's big smile returned.

The former Cerberus briefly directed her attention to her surroundings. A small military base surrounded by green meadows, a patch of thick forest on one side and mountains on the horizon made for an unusual sight.

No perimeter fence, tall and exposed automated defense system, and an entire patrol group that just wanted attention from the outside to come at them.

And the buildings are not evenly placed in a calculated manner. No chokepoints, no emergency cover or guards covering building entrances and not a single sign of road infrastructure outside the buildings own ground metal-floor perimeter.

It would've not been unusual if she knew this wasn't a black site and the base was anything but subtle.

It's like they used industrial-military materials for tents and went out camping using Boy Scout procedures.

Not to mention the large eye-catching field of crystals near the base that was contained by some kind of force field similar to Prothean-ruin barriers didn't help hide the presence of the military base.

The presence of the crystal field did not make sense for where it is placed and does not fit with the area's geographic profile. Meaning those crystals are alien and artificially placed where they are.

Wouldn't it make more sense to put those crystals underground and create better containment measures rather than just force field fencing?

To be fair, the Commander might have been in a difficult position but she could at least put out any form decontaminating facilities if those crystals are contagious.

Still keeping her opinions to herself and suppressing that perfectionist side of her. She returned her attention back to the commander who was curiously scanning her for the last minute.

"What have you need me for then Commander?"

"To be honest, I'm not actually so sure. I just wanted someone talk to...you know eh…."

It was subtle but she noticed Ruth fidgeted her toes. Even the smallest movement speaks loudly of one's feelings.

The Commander wanted a companion, most specifically a friend.

Any other time, she would've let her opinion known to even her commanding officer for calling on a subordinate without a set of orders or directives were a waste of time.

But her small-time with Shepard talking about the most mundane of things and back to back banter taught her that the mission is not the only important thing in the universe, if it was she wouldn't have been able to settle her score with Henry.

Perhaps, it'd be good to accept the commander's open trust and return her friendship.

"I see, maybe a tour to the base would be a good start if you don't mind Ruth." Miranda offered a small but friendly smile.

The commander's expression visibly brightened when Miranda spoke her name for the first time.

"Good idea! Come on then, we can take a look around while we wait for the funds to fill up"

"Lead the way commander"

Ruth turned to her spectators.

"4th Squad with me! The rest of you back to your duties"

"You heard the commander, move it people."

/

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 10:42, Day 1**

This is awesome, somebody I can talk to and most importantly she's a girl.

I'm walking side by side with Miranda Lawson, extra-hyper lethal and sexy space spy, and her form-fitting Cerberus outfit only reinforced that image along with that Carnifex holstered behind her.

I suppressed the strong urge to squeal at the sight of the Heavy Pistol because it'd be embarrassing.

I led Miranda around the base telling her each of the building's roles and functions to the army. Every now and then I sneak glances to her piercing gaze every time she eyed a soldier or a piece of equipment.

Other than the millisecond of disappointment and a flash of interest every time I introduce one structure after another, I'm unable to tell what or how she feels about all this.

Seems my empathy is limited only to my units and doesn't extend to Operators.

Those cold and calculating eyes are a very familiar sight to the perfectionist and arrogant Miranda Lawson I knew.

But I saw her briefly smile genuinely when we greeted and was surprisingly nice to when having conversations with a stranger like me.

Very different compared to the unconcerned and conceited flat smile Shepard received during their first meeting.

Every time we engage in conversation, she took my ramblings with polite stride where I would've expected her to rebut with logical questions but she surprisingly didn't and just got along with it.

Does that mean she's Post-ME3 Miranda? That explains why she's nicer, or maybe she has an agenda and acts like the typical intelligence agent.

No no Ruth, you're making baseless assumptions again.

Who are you to judge and assume their character?

The good news is you have someone to talk to without biased opinion right?

/

**Cerberus**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 10:45, Day 1**

Miranda had been observing the commander in the corner of her eyes as she rambled on how the facilities in the base work.

On the outside, Ruth displayed a cheerful and caring personality but those eyes spoke differently.

They were frantic, restless, and faintly anxious.

Those eyes are something the former Cerberus officer is very familiar with.

She wouldn't have noticed if she hasn't had them in the past.

Approval-seeking, frustration and fear of the unknown are old friends of Miranda.

Something is bothering the commander and she's anxious about it.

Ruth is using this chance of social affair with Miranda to momentarily avoid this problem as a coping mechanism.

Miranda believes Ruth shouldn't be avoiding every problem she encounters unless the problem is just so problematic its concerns about the fate of the world Ruth just wants to get away from it for a moment.

Still Miranda can feel a bit glad that she's helping her Commander in other ways.

Whatever it is, she'll be there to help her face it.

The tour of the base was something else though, it impressed such facilities with the level fabrication and industrial capacity that can be crammed into such a small structure.

That's when she started talking to the soldiers that things started to get a bit weird.

"So you're basically saying you can hear the voice of the commander in the back of your head," The former Cerberus asked the nonchalant soldier walking with them

"Yep, and we can apparently piggyback our point of view to her neural device. The thing would have made things like radios obsolete if it wasn't exclusive to the commander." The rifleman stated.

"That rather…unsettling sergeant."

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen but I get you. Normally it'd be a floating camera in the sky that's transmitting the feed to the EVA for the commander but this works I guess."

"Floating camera? Do you mean an aerial drone for battlefield visual?"

"Drone? eh not really…It'd be this weird indestructible film camera from the 20th century floating midair without rotors, jet pack or any kind of flight system that'd explain the floating part."

"And neither you nor anyone even ever questioned the logic behind it."

"It's been a weird phenomenon since the Second World War and since then the soldiers in the battlefield stopped caring and just followed orders."

What world did she just get into? Or was it just her that was crazy.

"Sergeant, stop making Miranda uncomfortable." Ruth reprimanded the soldier

"She asked Commander, but roger that." The rifleman shrugs uncaringly.

"I'm sorry Miranda, their sense of time and connection with the world is a bit skewed and different compared to ours." Ruth gives an apologetic look at her way.

"Don't be commander, just comprehending the fact my commanding officer can command soldiers in an almost intimate level, thinking about all the information your brain is processing I'm surprised you aren't suffering from mild headaches or migraines," Miranda said to her commander with a bare hint of concern.

"Me too Miranda, if it makes you feel any better I can selectively focus my sixth sense to just my point of view and ignore everything like normal. There's no need to put my attention to everything my soldier sees and hear all the time."

"Ah and commander, don't forget motors, tanks, planes, navy and base cameras commander. You can also look through them in your head." The rifleman added out of nowhere.

"Sergeant…shut up." Her voice left no room for argument.

"Shutting up Commander."

"Come on Miranda let's continue the tour!"

"Sure commander."

/

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 10:56, Day 1**

Continuing the tour in the base, we eventually ended up in the lasted structure constructed. The Command Post was built to look like a bunker with a giant radar dish for a hat with a decent-sized underground infrastructure.

The building functioned as the Tactical Operations Center and headquarters of InOps divisions attached to the base.

The Command Center was certainly bigger than the one in the Construction Yard and featured state of the art sophisticated GDI security, surveillance and computer systems to coordinate operations. It was something you'd expect from Command Center, lined computers, giant screens showing different things, and lots of communication devices.

It was this time we met the first non-unit personal under my command. There are 42 personal ranging from guards, maintenance crews, computers, and technical staff up to InOps career desk-working officers.

I asked one of the InOps staff if there was an officer in charge and answered it was apparently me.

"No, I meant the commanding officer in charge of the premise," I asked the Lieutenant before who was your typical army girl in a desk job.

"You are in command commander currently in the premise." The agent replied.

"Okay, how about your boss?"

"You are the Chief Director of Intelligence Operations, commander. We answer to you."

"What do you mean I'm the chief director?" Now I'm starting to sound exasperated.

"Exactly that commander, you give us the orders."

"Yeah I know that but who's the officer just below me is what I'm asking."

"No one commander. You alone only have the authority to authorize operations and chose a deputy."

"But how can I be the director when I'm already commanding the army! I don't know anything about spying stuff. How can I eve-"

"Commander, I have a suggestion, perhaps you can assign me for deputy. Not bragging just stating facts but I have a wide array of skills and specialties in this particular area of expertise. I believe I have the qualifications for the job." Miranda cuts in through my rant offering her suggestion.

Oh I almost forgot Miranda was with me the whole time and then I remembered why she actually one of the few powerful and prominent women in her universe.

Players tend to forget how Miranda Lawson got to where she was. Most would see her as the strong Australian Biotic and attractive bad-girl route and not her immense influence behind the scenes.

If there was one thing Miranda had in abundance and what made her powerful back in her universe it was contacts, favors, and blackmail material to people in high position pulling the strings.

She was the perfect Operator for this kind of work.

"Are you okay with that Miranda?"

"It's just like my old job Ruth, don't worry."

"Okay. Eva" I said looking up in the ceiling for no reason.

"**Commander**"

"I'm assigning Operative Miranda Lawson for Deputy for GDI InOps."

"**Affirmative. Source Gold-Head Actual, Authorization codes confirmed. Correlating relevant data… Subject Miranda Lawson clearance level increased, Designation Cerberus Actual…Welcome, Deputy Chief Director.**" The AI recited.

"Glad to work with you EDI." The biotic replied in thanks.

"**Correction: EVA designation is Eva.**"

"Ah, apologies Eva, thank you for trusting me with this positing, Commander. I'll do my best." Miranda said giving me another but still genuine smile.

"You're welcome Miranda, I'm sure InOps will be in good hands." I smiled in return.

"Our first agenda is to catalog are current resources and objectives. Lieutenant, send me the complete list of our available assets." Miranda said to the InOps agent in the room.

"…At the moment, we have no personal available for field operations." The agent answered.

"I see, and then we'll have to hand-pick some people from the base personal in other sectors."

"Impossible, all personal appropriately assigned to their specialization are permanent and are in no way transferrable to other occupation sectors." The agent argued making Miranda raise a questioning eyebrow.

"That's counterproductive and a waste of human resources and potential. If that is the case, then our only source of manpower would be outside recruitment and it will take too much time to prepare new personal for Intelligence gathering."

"Negative, the Commander has the authority to allocate more trained personal according to their specialty only if she wishes to."

"Again, that will take too much time and burden on the Commander. Don't we have dedicated sectors or departments for recruitment and selection?"

Maybe I should tell her about it.

"Uh…Miranda?" I slowly raised a hand to get her attention.

"Commander?"

"Uh, I think I can explain Miranda. But you need to swear you won't tell anyone." I said with an attempt to look serious.

Miranda noticeably straightens and gave a go-ahead for me to continue. I ordered the agent to leave the room.

"What I'm about to tell you is the craziest thing you'll ever hear. It's one of my biggest secrets."

"It's not the biggest if you're going to tell it to someone you just met."

"I already trusted you to be my deputy right, that's means something right."

"Alright commander, but let me tell you a piece of advice. The less people who know a secret, the less likely it is to be exposed. Keep it, even from your friends and allies."

I stood unmoving for a few seconds looking at seriousness of Miranda's eyes before nodding in the end.

"Remember when I said their sense of time and relationship with the world is skewed?"

I told Miranda of the Gamer-RTS system. How it's basically a simple and basic economic system that spawns military-trained life forms with the mentally conditioned to follow orders willingly and create any kind of hardware so long you have enough materials for it.

"And they're aware of their reason of existence?"

"Yeah, and they are fine with it apparently."

"The units for the InOps."

"Only two, you have an Intel Agent and a Hit-squad."

"…Quiet lacking in the department."

"Uh no, Intel Agents are actually specialized at everything about subtle work, you won't run out of use for them I promise. The SAS are more hardcore alternate diplomacy. I won't be able to train a few until later."

After finishing explaining everything and answering her questions. Wherein people would be looking at me in surprise and unbelief, Miranda was another story.

She had specific questions like how their body and brain works, do they are cloned, have feelings, and whatnot. Then she had that deadly gleam and darkened half-closed eyes you would see from anime characters when they were plotting something.

Scary…I probably would've fainted if she accompanied those eyes with a bloodthirsty grin.

Just from the implication of my powers, I can tell Miranda is already cooking up thousands of plans on how they can be used to their fullest potential.

"Sorry, commander."

"Hehe…its fine Miranda."

"So what were plans before you summoned me?"

"Well I was going to earn a bit more funds to field Recon Units and get a lay of the land, ultimately though to know which universe are we in the multiverse."

"I suppose that would be the first viable information you need to find out. And these Recon Units, how are they structured?"

"3 groups, each group will consist of 3 Armored Personnel Carriers, A Buggy, a Survey vehicle, and four squads. One unit will go north, the other south, and the last east. The western area is covered in dense thick forest and it'll be hard to traverse with the current transportation we have on hand so I'll be building an airfield for that."

"What do you have for land transportation, commander?"

"Ah let's see."

**CONSTRUCTION/TRAINING**

**VEHICLES:**

**Guardian APC  
MRT  
CC-6 Pitbull  
MBT-6 Predator  
Titan  
Wolverine  
Slingshot  
Mammoth Tank (Locked)  
Juggernaut (Locked)  
Behemoth (Locked)  
MARV (Locked)  
Harvester  
Shatterer  
Zone Shatterer  
MCV  
Surveyor  
RIG.**

"We have a swarm type missile platform buggy, an APC, a mobile repair module, an MBT, a Tank on legs, a scout walker, a hover vehicle with a mounted quad flak cannon, a mining vehicle…um, an overcompensated mobile sound speaker, a mobile engineering platform and a mobile construction vehicle..."

"A quad mounted flak cannon? What in the-…perhaps I could just get a database of our arsenal for context."

"That's not a bad idea. Eva, you heard that?"

"**Affirmative, a Data Pad will be prepared.**"

"There you go."

"I have an alternative proposal commander."

"You said you were to build an airfield for aircraft to scout the western sector right? I propose you instead use our aerial assets for reconnaissance and respond with our ground assets accordingly to the situation."

"Hehe…You see, I did think of that at first but I wanted to…um…"

"Is the notion of riding a military Buggy really that endearing commander?"

The commander's face turned into a shade of red.

"Ah! H-how did you kn-… Sorry."

"I suppose a joy ride won't hurt. We can just build one recon unit to travel up north. I do have a sense of adventure commander."

"I wasn't making any assumption Miranda."

"Just stating facts. How are we in resources before we can start?"

"A few more hours."

"Now we wait?"

"Now we wait."

/

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - GDI Origin Base - 12:10, Day 1**

Having a conversation and generally spending walking around the base with Miranda certainly helped spend the time without boredom as we waited for the coffers to fill up.

Despite knowing her for a small duration, Miranda was more outwardly expressive than I expected and it wasn't even the because I was her commanding officer if anything the fact I'm her superior would've made her more rigid and formal but she's actually having a nice chat with me.

Granted those conversations were followed by explicit questions. The Tiberium certainly caught her attention and I can see that small Cerberus researcher part of her was itching to crack those crystals.

I told her everything I could about Tiberium even I didn't know half the scientific terms I spouted from my mouth and Eva did say she has clearance to access classified information as soon she gets her Data Pad from an Intelligence Center.

I did tell her I was going to build a Tech Center as soon as possible so she can have a proper laboratory to cure her curiosity and hopefully a few academic personal to help her.

Eventually, noontime came and I had 9900$ Funds with some leftovers from the third batch. Following Miranda's advice, I built an airfield and trained four orcas and one group of recon unit in the succeeding hour before 12:00.

I spent 1000$ on the airfield, 4400$ on four orcas, 1500$ for a Hammerhead, and 500$ for an OX.

The Airfield was small for its role featuring a small control tower, a generator and hangars that could only support a complement of four aircraft. I'll have to build a few combat support airfields because, in my opinion, four orcas or Firehawks isn't enough to gain air superiority should we encounter fairly advance society in this world.

The Ox didn't need a landing pad for rearming so the VTOL aircraft landed just beside the airfield for later use while the Hammerhead remained in flight.

When I built the Airfield and produced the first aircraft. It was my first time ever touching and being inside one. I'm American and despite my home half it's GDP for military, I've never experienced a flyby or even seen any kind of military vehicle, not even a Humvee.

I took the chance to fangirl every nook and cranny of these futuristic aircraft.

Utilitarian but still sleek and aerodynamic enough to function efficiently, I have to give props to those artists in Electronic Arts in their imaginative but still practical designs.

The pilots that spawned with vehicles delighted me a tour and basics on their functions.

It was embarrassing as I had a big stupid goofy smile painted across my face the entire time and Miranda was showing her amusement with that smirk of hers.

And the V-35 Ox, so cool!

Its design obviously took inspiration from the iconic SR-71 Blackbird. Only instead of a Recon aircraft, it's VTOL capable that can airlift tanks!

When I asked it to land beside the Airfield, I made the mistake to watch it land a few steps away from its landing area as soon it's engine pointed towards the ground.

Again Hollywood are liars, they're nothing more but a disguised leftist propaganda machine created by rich people who are empowered by the power and goodness of capitalism with communist agendas, really ironic.

How can main characters in movies stare at aircraft landing with their naked eyes without being in pain or display any kind of optical damage!?

I had the exact same reaction as Scott when the Benator landed literally right his face. The difference only was instead of a taco that flew, it was dirt.

Dust! Dust everywhere.

I berated myself of my stupidity for staring at a VTOL-capable aircraft landing on dirt.

Commander's Body helped with the pain but the feeling of dirt in my eyes and lungs was unpleasant enough.

My military cap flew from my head but I made to chase it Miranda caught it behind me and created a Biotic barrier around her and myself to shield me from the dirt in the air as I cleaned myself up.

Not ever doing that again, at least not without shades or goggles.

Also, spending 500$ for a V-35 OX is an exploit. I mean you're telling me that I can have what's basically a VTOL Airbus for 500$?

This is so unbalanced but I'm not going refuse the gift from a horse's mouth.

Is that how they say it? I think it goes the other way.

Anyway, the point is I now have almost free air transportation for my ground units.

Speaking of ground units, I spent the remaining 2500$ training units for the reconnaissance mission. One APC and a Pitbull, three rifleman squads, and a missile squad spending a total of 2400$ and leaving me 100$ in Funds remaining.

With my units assembled and ready, I started handing out designations and objectives.

"At the start of this mission, Riflesquad's three; four and six along with missile squad two will be designated as Romeo-Papa One, Two, Three and Mike-Papa One respectively. Vehicle designations will be Guardian One, Two, Three, and Bull One. All aircraft designations will remain the same, all copy?" I said to all the gathered squad leaders.

"Copy." They all replied in unison.

"Operation is a general reconnaissance. Recon Unit One will consist of Romeo Papa One, Two and Three, Mike-Papa, and all vehicles. Orca one and two will perform aerial reconnaissance to west, Orca three and four will do the same to the east. Hammerhead One will also do the same to the south." Miranda explained in turn.

"Recon Unit One will be moving north along with me and Cerberus-Actual." I continued.

"Rules of engagement commander?" One of the Orca pilots asked.

"If you find detect something or someone in your sonar and sensors or anything remotely implying civilization, keep your distance, explore and observe. Try to avoid contact or engagement as hard as you can. This world isn't ours and I would like to keep our existence a secret as long as possible. " I ordered firmly.

"And if our cover is blown?" A sergeant asked this time.

"…You must be engaged to engage." I hesitantly said looking down from everyone. Miranda gave me a reassuring clamp on the shoulder which I just returned thankful smile.

"Roger that Commander." The sergeant said.

"Orca One, what's the average duration of air operating time for Orca's?" I asked one of the pilots.

"Depending the distance from base to target, commander. It'll be 4 seconds at the very least if targets really near to about a minute when kiting hostile ground forces." The pilot answered.

"Wha-…that doesn't make sense! I'm asking how long can be in the air."

"Well our survivability is one of every four orcas will die in every air raid, 8 seconds is the minimum life cycle of Orca pilots in the air. Get past that, you survive the trial of death."

"…"

"I think the Commander is asking how long can you operate in the air without any sort of hostile engagement," Miranda said to the pilot.

"Oh…unless we need to rearm we can be in the air all the time."

"…"

Wait it'd make sense if units don't run out of ammo in the context of a traditional RTS game. Does that mean that...

"…are you telling me you have an endless amount of fuel?!"

The pilot merely shrugs.

**/**

**AN: I was gonna put Ruth's first engagement in this chapter but it was getting too long so I have put it to the next one. The next chapter will be Ruth's first engagement and trial by fire. Will this break her or will her ideals push through. Who knows.**

**Please leave your comments and advises by reviewing this story. It helps a lot.**

**Thank you and I hope everyone has a nice day.**

**Stay safe everyone.**

**ABOUT THE RANKING SYSTEM:**

**This might spawn some criticism or debates in the reviews I have to get this out. THESE ARE A BIASED AND OPINIONATED RANKING PLACEMENTS! **

**I'm really sorry if you didn't agree to how I rank them but please I ask your forgiveness if I somehow offended if you're a fan of th-**

**Astartes Bolter is B? HERESY! *BLAM***

**The Infinity Gauntlet(EX) - Do I have to explain?**

**BFG 9000 (S+) - Ultimate weapon of Doom Guy, this thing cracks planets with enough power and it's HANDHELD!**

**Disintegrator Raygun (S) - Almost every depiction of an alien raygun from 1950-90 sci-fi movies basically disintegrates anything.**

**Federation Phaser (A) - Standard personal defense arm to Starfleet officers, I've seen one these things one shot fully shield void fighters so sue me if you don't agree.**

**Necron Gauss Cannon (-A) - Necron standard weapon from Warhammer, similarly works likes a disintegrator raygun but tears groups of molecules by molecules one step at a time instead all in an instant. In layman terms, the raygun is like a grinder where a Nercon Gauss cannon is like a cleaver. DOES NOT INCLUDE NECRON FIGHTER GAUSS WEAPONS, THOSE THINGS LEVELS HIVE CITIES, THIS COMPARISON IS FOR HANDHELD WEAPONS ONLY.**

**Astartes Bolter (**_B+_**, EX++++ ****Commisar: The Emperor's Wrath is UNSTOPPABLE!****) - Standard weapon of Space Marines in Warhammer, you basically rip out the cannon of a Bradley, modify it to fire like an MG42 and slap a handle and magazine turning it into an assault rifle, you have the love child of the M4A1 and RPG. Some variants or patterns are deserving of an A rank just because of their specialized firepower but the base version is B+.**

**Zone Trooper Railgun (B) - Handheld weapons of GDI Power Armored soldiers. I don't need to justify why a handheld railgun trumps the DC15 that can't even one-shot a Super Battle Droid.**

**DC15 Legends version (-B) - This weapon's stats are insanely absurd, the firepower, range, and production-efficiency make this thing superior to the shuriken cannon and Tau plasma rifle.**

**Eldar Shuriken Cannon (C+) - A nerf gun for VERY SHARP knives.**

**Tau Plasma Rifle (C) - I'm actually torn placing this below the Shuriken Cannon.**

**Lasgun (-C) - Flashlight or not, this thing severs limbs in point-blank range. This thing outclasses most infantry weapons in current popular sci-fi universes outside of Warhammer40k. Bring this gun to marines in Halo and they'll worship you as a God.**

**Forerunner Hardlight Binary Rifle (D+) - This thing does nothing but pokes beyond 125ft, at least in-game, I'd rather have a Lasgun that has more shots, RPM, and reliability. It's just the advanced technology that makes this better than the Canon DC15.**

**DC15 (D) - I love the clones, I love this weapon…It sucks compared to other universes. I'm biased.**

**C-14 Gauss Rifle (-D) - Marine main weapon from Starcraft. Full auto. Nuff said. I'd rank this above the DC-15 but I'm biased because of cool lazors.**

**GD2 (E+) - Copy pasted from Aliens Colonial Marines.**

**AK-47 (E) - Does best against humans, not so much on others.**

**/**

**PROFILE**

**Ruth Heather  
HP: 300/250 (+ 50 GD9-Armor Plate)  
AP: Locked**

**FUNDS: 100$  
POWER: 55/70**

**Operator: None  
Operator Perks: None**

**Slot Perks:**

**Slot One: None  
Slot Two: None  
Slot Three: None **

**Permanent Perks:**

**Commander's Body - Experience the world as a Gamer, your life is represented by your HP. The Commander's body grants pain tolerance and a lack of the need to eat and sleep. This perk allows you to access and use Operators to your own personal use. **

**Commander's Mind - Grants the commander direct neural link, control and awareness to any units in your command, absolute invulnerability to any mental influences or attacks, extended senses from units on the field, and geography-based photographic memory. **

**Priestess Tiberius - Within you is the Tiberium Core. You automatically gain the benefits of Tiberium infusion evolution granting increased speed, strength, endurance, and immunity to poisons or any hazardous materials. You also gain complete control over Tiberium at its spread, growth and lethality at will. (Gains 150% of base physical status. Receive 150% damage from sonic-based weapons. Gains mastery over Tiberium manipulation)**

**? - Unknown readings detected. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify, Awakening to activate)**

**? - Asymmetrical Fluctuations detected in the Commander's body. (Locked. Requirement: Discover to Identify)**

**BUILDING/UNITS:**

**1 Construction Yard: +10 Power  
3 Power Plant: +60 Power  
1 Tiberium Refinery: -6 Power  
1 Barracks: -5 Power  
7 Sonic Fence Post: -7 Power  
1 War Factory: -7 Power  
1 Command Post: -7 Power  
1 Airfield: -8  
2 Watchtowers: - 20 Power  
2 GDI Harvester  
3 APC  
1 Pitbull  
4 Orca  
1 Hammerhead  
1 V-35 Ox  
5 Rifleman Squad  
2 Missile Squad**


	5. Crossed

**Random Guest: Oh the damage system from Ruth's kinda works like from Company of Heroes, squads of riflemen won't be able to destroy a tank EVER. Happy that I can amuse with the RTS humor, thank you for the encouragement too. I hope safe and happy in this times of crisis.**

**Pedro117: Hello! Welcome to my story, glad you're interested. Admittedly, the Gamer Commander system that I made isn't polish compared to others. Ruth's a woman but I don't know about pairings yet as I'm undecided if should I even because the endgame of this is to Multicross. Still thank you for the suggestion and the review, hope you'll keep enjoying my story.**

**Lexyor: Sadly, it really is hard. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** GDIMartok: I'll add it when Ruth gets her second Operator. The Operator slot in her slot indicates the Operator she installed NOT deployed. Miranda is deployed so Ruth doesn't get the benefits of her perks.**

**Chris: Thank you!**

**Malgrath: That's the plan, a bit of spoiler Ruth's concern is the future of Remnant without Salem or Ozpin working to subtly control the world to their own ends. Yes, she can get to Twilight level technology as soon as she can unlock the Tacitus or get better tech.**

**Balloon Rogue: Um…which part?**

**Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Well TIM is in my list for Gacha. He's actually lower ranked than Miranda in terms of brute power. But amongst others, he's only one of a thousand Sci-fi characters. If your curios how I list my Gacha, here's an example.  
1 Star Wars  
2 Firelfly  
3 Mass Effect  
4 Power Rangers  
5 Halo  
I have about 118 universes on my list, each of them have a designated number. I roll with RNG and select that universe, then depending on the rank, I roll a random character or Mob from that verse.  
I get a 4 in the first roll, we get Power Rangers, then Ruth has a bronze card, she rolls a D-, I then roll which of the characters or Mobs that fits that rank. She can get an SPD senior police officer or a spandex mob from Ninja Storm.**

**Slyfox117: Well she figures it here, it's funny how I dance around the signs when Ruth encounters them but still has no clue. Or I just deliberately made so. Still, thank you very much!**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: Yeah, the C14 shreds normal humans. Then again, Mass Effects bullets are the size of a sand grain, what can they do. I always how Mass Effect innovated their stagnated technology. I mean, who fucking favors Heat Sinks over UNLIMITED AMMO! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Gatling2745: Thank you, I try my best to humanize Ruth as much as I can despite the power she wields.**

**Kurolothgarian: I do bruh, I ranked it S+ with the stones present. Without it's probably just a B+ due to potential.**

**/**

**Chapter 4**

**Gold Eagle**

**Unknown - Unknown - 1:19 PM, Day 1**

Off-road driving had a tendency to be rugged and rough experience to both driver and passengers due to unmaintained overgrown vegetation and muddy soils found most especially in the countryside's of a state.

This world's countryside however was something of an astonishing sight. No roads in sight but the green plains looked kept and maintained even though we're in the middle of nowhere.

Other than armor and firepower, GDI Vehicles were designed specifically to traverse the almost impassable, rocky and rough terrains of the Yellow Zones and Red Zones so they were built with sturdy frames and smooth suspensions. For them to travel in this kind of terrain meant for a very smooth and pleasant ride.

The Pitbull had an enclosed glass cockpit similar to the rover design from The Martian movie and it was seal tight. That's why I'm seated on top the Pitbull with my cap on my lap and back against the missile turret, wanting enjoy the wind against my face and the sight of green lush lands and ocean blue sky in the distance.

The Pitbull is leading the convoy with the APC's behind us where Miranda was riding with. She did insist I ride with her in the safety of the APC's armor and not on top of the leading vehicle but I just assured that if someone tries something the Pitbull had powerful motion sensors and thermal scanners, I would see it coming from a mile away.

So far there are no signs of life or civilization other than chirping flock of birds every now and then. We've been travelling for about an hour now and nothing concrete have shown me where we are.

The other reconnaissance group however had some news. The Hammerhead to the south found a coast about 200 kilometers from Base Origin while the Orca's had no news whatsoever, so far they've had a quiet travel for them and there's no doubting the landmass was the size of a continent and my patrol group is travelling inland.

Still I ordered the western and eastern patrol group to change their reconnaissance towards south and trail the coast and ordered the Hammerhead back to base.

At the very least we could map out and record the land with the Gamer System thanks to my Commander's Body that gives photographic-memory for geography which by the way is working like it would in the game.

Since the start of the travel, each of my unit groups has only been travelling a linear path.

With the discovery of a coast in the south, I trained a rifle squad, a Surveyor and an extra Vox and sent them south by air to build a shipyard and act as a secondary base. It'll take about an hour for them to reach the coast thanks to the Vox's powerful turbines and dual engines.

It's been two hours since we left the base that something finally did happen in my end. We found a dirt crossroad leading north, west and east. And post sign was also on the side of the dirt road.

**Naltord - East  
Servlat, Aqua Highway - North  
Road of the Badlands - West**

Miranda disembarked to checked and found signs of travels if week old footprints and thin wheel cart trails leading north are proof enough. This had me excited since we finally have signs of civilizations on this world. Miranda didn't share my enthusiasm though and advised that we continue with caution if we are to remain covert. Again, I assured her of that with a plan.

"Do you recognize any of the names?"

"Other than the two, no but I can tell the words sound Germanic and Slavic."

"…"

"Are they familiar, commander?"

"…"

Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer, Please don't be warhammer.

"Commander!"

"AH!"

God Ruth, stop panicking. You're just assuming things again. Calm down.

"Sorry. No I don't Miranda but I hope it's not what I think it is."

Continuing our travel inland we eventually found visible white smoke trails on the horizon if it wasn't obvious enough were coming from chimneys which also meant a settlement wasn't far from where we are.

I ordered the convoy to halt and park behind the convenient giant rock formation just beside the dirt road. I hopped off the Pitbull and stretched my muscles as everyone disembarked other than the drivers of the vehicles and formed a semi circle around me.

Miranda went to my side as I was about give instructions.

"Alright, Miranda and I will be going to check that settlement down the road. Everybody else stays with the vehicles and waits for further orders."

"Commander, we have an aerial drone packed in the Pitbull. Can't we just send the drone?"

"We do?"

The soldiers nodded in confirmation.

I didn't know and to be honest, my knowledge of the Tiberium universe stems only from the games. Never read the novel (If there are any) or instruction manuals and I barely remember the in-game database.

"Well…I uh…U-um" I scratched the back of my head telling my mind to craft an excuse. Thankfully, Miranda answered in my stead.

"We can send the drone up to provide overwatch. The main objective is to gather information about our whereabouts. The commander and I are the most inconspicuous of us so we will be the ones to approach the locals."

Inconspicuous as a girl wearing a military uniform but compared to my soldiers in their dark yellow BDUs, inexpressive face-covering helmets and their rifles, Miranda might have a point.

Receiving the affirmatives of the group, Miranda and I started our trekked towards the settlement north.

"You know you can just tell them your reasons no matter how petty it might be."

"I guess I just don't wanna mess up my standing with the troops."

"As you said, you're their commanding officer and they have a distorted mental upbringing, they'll follow you nonetheless."

"Right…But it isn't wrong to treat them humanely."

"I never said anything about treating them inhumanely commander, just making sure you use them properly according to their conditions."

"You mean taking advantage of them?"

"Of course not, Commander. The system provided the way so it isn't taking advantage, merely using it to its full potential."

"…"

I can't refute Miranda's view because looking at the bigger picture. My variant of Gamer system really does a bit advantageous in most cases

But I don't want to treat them like drones that are merely extensions to my powers.

As soon as the drone activated and levitate into the air, I felt my sixth sense expand once more. Testing a bit, my mind can see from the drone camera feed. What's more is I can mentally access its features and controls.

"Romeo Papa One, stabilize the drone in 40 meters high. I'm testing something." I said to the soldier controlling the drone as to not alarm him.

"Copy."

The drone stayed still in the air before it started zigzagging across the air. Basic mental commands like left and right work, as well the access to its modules.

I was again really surprised that I'm not disoriented from being simultaneously aware every of my units point of view. Looking at the hills of grassland in front with my own eyes while also looking at a birds-eye view of the coastal beaches from the hammerhead in the south while also hearing my soldiers cramped around the APC conversing was a jarring but bearable experience.

'If I put cameras on every corner of the world and link them to the GDI Network. Would that technically mean I'm omniscient?'

It's really a good thing that Units doesn't need to check in every time thanks to my partial omniscience of their well being and surroundings.

Is this how Taylor felt with her bugs?

That's…Taylor's actually a good analogy to my current situation only instead with bugs its United Nations Counter-Terrorism organization.

I just hope I won't copy her tunnel-vision morals and end up like how she does things.

"Commander?" The former Cerberus officer asked with an inquiring stare as she noticed the erratic movement of the Drone above.

"I can control anything remotely connected to the GDI Network."

"So you are effectively the one in control of the network?"

"No Miranda…I think I'm the GDI Network."

"…Considering you're receiving real-time view through your unit's biological senses and mechanical sensors, you are essentially the central and main node to a giant bio-digital hive-mind-like system. "

"…But doesn't remind you of…you know."

"Harbinger…It does but unlike him, you're human. Big difference commander."

"You're not rea-"

"No Ruth. Don't worry, you're my Commander. The Gamer system won't impair our bond, even one that is premature as ours."

"Okay."

It felt nice hearing that from her as my mind has been a train wreck since morning. Still, even with Miranda's assurance I can't stop at the thought of my situation clouting at the back of my mind.

Again Ruth, remember to start meditations when you get back to base.

I turned my attention back to the drone controlled with my mind. Other than movement control, I'm also made aware that I can mentally use its features like the interchangeable imaging systems like Night Vision, Thermal imaging, G-Tech Stealth Scanner and a Tiberium-Radiation scanner.

Sadly no weapons mounted on the drone but hopefully I'll be able to solve that with Unit Customization. GDI had good Drone technology but fear of another Cabal really hindered the development and was intentionally stagnated after the Firestorm crisis, limiting Drone usage towards recon, countermeasure-deployment, logistics and maintenance.

I withdraw my mental control of the Drone telling the soldier to regain control of the drone.

The drone flew overhead and kept eye distance as it scanned for potential ambushes.

In the middle of the walk I asked Miranda if my get up is a bit eye-catching and intimidating as I got self-conscious on how I exude myself to others when the thought of meeting people other than my units and operators got to me.

"Of course commander, but that is if we are dealing a primitive civilization. The locals might perceive you as someone of rank or nobility. However if we are about to make contact with a fairly advanced and modern society, you would be seen as sketchy and we have to expect some unwanted attention."

"Ha, what if I lose the cap and uniform?"

"…You would have an unusual fashion sense but better in perspective."

Good enough for me.

With a mental command I unequipped my buttoned coat and trousers as I equipped my grey shirt, cream-colored hoodie and dark blue jeans in their place in a burst blue motes of light.

The Warcoat/Trenchcoat and combat boots stayed equipped along with the compact armor plates covering my chest and knee joints.

"That's a useful ability. Does it run out of space?" Miranda commented as she witnessed my instantaneous attire transformation light show.

"I don't think so. I think as long as I don't store anything alive I can equip anything I want to my inventory."

"…" Miranda was making the Keikaku face again.

"…Miranda, please don't do that." I pleaded but she kept doing it.

"Sorry commander, it's for your benefit after all." She said with a wide smile that spoke nothing but schemes.

Eventually we reached the settlement as it started to be recognizable in the horizon.

It looked like your typical Bavarian village of olden times. There was a gate with no doors, which also meant no perimeters walls or fence of any kind, just a wide open village. It looked like a large isolated countryside village.

There are a few dozen stone-wooden houses here and there and a few buildings that weren't more than two stories tall.

A second road led to the Gate and was replaced with a paved stone path and lampposts placed on the sidewalks indicating that the village at the very least had an established infrastructure and energy power.

The dirt road continued on north where the 'Aquat Highway' is presumably located.

A villager was standing guard by the gate. He wore a simple brown tunic and black trousers but they looked professionally made for a village out here on the countryside.

He also had a metal breastplate protecting his upper body, shoulder guards and leather greaves. He's holding a spear with right hand but what's surprising is the rifle in his back that almost looked like a kar98 or mosin-nagant.

Quiet a mixture of old and modern armor and weaponry.

**Militia Guard  
HP: 90/90  
AP: 40/40**

Well certainly better than Lordaeron Militia's.

"Who are you and where are you from?"

"We're ah…"

"We came from the badlands; we are new to the area." Miranda again there to save me.

"Ah Travelers! Welcome to Servlat! If you are looking to stay here, sorry to say but the inns full for the week."

"Ah we won't be long here; we're just here to restock on supplies and some maps of the local area."

"Hunters I see, there is an arms-smith in the next corner, you'll find our stalls well stocked. You'll have to go to the village chief to procure a map."

"Thank you so much. You're very helpful."

The guard was very open and bright. Fortunately it also spreads to the rest of the villagers who we run into with along the road, giving as waves, smiles and giving us directions to the chief's house.

We eventually reached chiefs house which was the biggest house in the village. Just before the door, I expected Miranda to do the knocking and talking but she gestured me to the door.

Is she telling I can have another chance not screwing up a negotiation?

Nah, she probably just wants me to practice standing to my own feet and not rely on her in kind of things always.

Taking the chance, I knocked and shouted.

"Helloooo. Is the chief in there?"

I heard footsteps coming from the other side and the door slowly opened.

A young girl opened the door and slowly revealed herself.

But not any just kind of young girl because she has kitten ears sprouting above her head!

Demi-human, Yokai, Nekomata. I don't care! She has kitten ears for ears! So Cute!

This further confirms we are in modern/fantasy universe, though I'm not sure which because I don't know much of series or movies where there are modern guns, swords and yokai are common. Maybe that Gun-isekai I read a few years ago.

Anyways, back to the cute little girl in front of me.

"…Who is it?"

I had to bite back a squeal and the urge to scratch those fluffy or furry ears. I heard Miranda chuckle and felt her amused gaze behind me but I ignored her.

"Hi there sweetheart~, is the chief here?"

"Mnn, Grampa is here."

"Okay, is it alright we meet him?" I said trying to be friendly and open as possible.

"…Yes, please come in."

The young kitty girl opened the door and invited us in. The house is clean and felt homey. We followed the girl to the back of their house where her grandfather was.

"Excuse us."

"Who are you people?" The elderly asked.

"Hello, I'm Ruth and this is Miranda."

"Greetings, we are travelers and hunters. We came from the badlands and were hoping to get some supplies and information about the local area."

"Ah the Badlands, you travelled a long and dangerous way. That speaks of your skills."

"We won't be staying long but we'd like to stay for a bit to rest." I supplied.

"Please stay and rest as long as you need. We welcome anybody in this village."

"Thank you, the guard said we could get a map of the area from you."

"I see, would you like it Digital or printed?"

So they do have electronic devices.

"Digital if possible." Miranda requested to the elder.

"Please wait for a moment as I'll prepare it."

"Um…If possible, can I leave Miranda to wait for it? I'd like to restock our supplies and explore the village." I ask sheepishly, feeling a smirk from Miranda.

"Please do. The stalls are just to the left, there's also the village smith you won't miss it."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"You're welcome. I am called Julio, nominal chief of this village. We may only know each other for a few hours, but I hope we can get along well."

"Of course!"

"…I can come." The little girl beside me mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I can come help you with the supplies."

"Really?!" I exclaimed with excitement startling the girl a bit.

The young girl nodded nonetheless. I mentally squealed and whooped in delight.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"Yuki."

Huh? A Japanese named nekomata in Slavic named Bavarian themed village. Really, the contrasting weapon eras of the militia guard was just the start.

"Well Yuki, thank you for being my guide for the day." I offered the young neko a kind smile.

"Mn!" She responded with her own which melted my fragile heart.

"Yuki, go prepare your shoes. Ms. Ruth, please enjoy you time. Ms. Miranda I'll be back momentarily." The Village chief, Julio said to her granddaughter.

The elderly and young girl left the premises to prepare for their respective works.

"Hunters, Miranda?" I asked the former Cerberus quietly as the two owners of the house left us to our privacy.

"I have been listening to the locals since we entered Commander. They appear to associate us with the title Huntresses; I believe that's their designation for an explorer, outsider or adventurer in their hushed conversations. It's best we go along and blend in with their assumption if we are to remain inconspicuous."

"Ah, that makes sense…God that would've sucked but awesome."

"Commander?"

"Ah nothing just thinking about dragons from Monster Hunter but I don't remember having neko in that universe."

"Ah, the girl Yuki. I've scarcely read fantasy in my time. Fascinating race now they're real."

"…Um Miranda"

Miranda just smiled amusingly at my reaction.

"Ruth, I may have worked for Cerberus which isn't the most ethical of organizations but that is one line I won't cross."

"Are you psychic?"

"No, I'm just that good. And are you really that impatient to want to explore the settlement? "

"…I'm your commanding officer, I order you to stop complaining."

I turned away hiding my red face from Miranda and her smug face.

Ah there's that Miranda I know from the game. Even for a short moment.

Yuki eventually came back and the two of us left the chiefs house.

"Have fun commander." Miranda said as I exited the house and began my walk with Yuki.

I greeted the villagers we met along the way to which they also returned happily. Yuki walked with more enthusiasm than before, just happy to be with me.

You can feel the jolliness and sense of unity in their community. Kind of like those isolated and peaceful towns in the countryside. I've been into strange counties before and there isn't a dark contrast I can sense in this village.

Still, Yuki led me to their small market. Stalls where propped up filled fruits, vegetables and meat. There even some local souvenirs here and there like wood-carved items and local delicacies.

Sadly, I don't have the current currency to buy said supplies. My funds don't work like that since it's only exclusive to the gamer system.

Yuki seemed to have heard me loudly speaking my thoughts as she proposed.

"Trade." The little girl mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What you have, trade."

What I have? Well I have the Tacitus, my officer's uniform and a Tiberium shard in my inventory. ALL BIG NO's.

But I have something in bulked.

I thanked Yuki by patting her head which she seemed to like and the two of us went to the Arms-smith.

The forger was masculine and burly man in his prime. He had brown wavy hair and beard.

His forge was decorated with all kinds of weaponry. Bladed weapons like longswords, daggers, katana's and claymores all made with modern and glamorous aesthetics. There's also modern weaponry like pistols and rifles, even ornate blunderbusses and flintlock pistols here and there.

"Well hello there young chieftess, who's your new friend?"

"Hello Mr. Smith, she's Miss Ruth."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. Fitting name." I greeted the burly man enthusiastically.

"You tell me lass, I'm Ferrell Smith I'm the village's weapons smith nice to meet you, Ruth. So how can I help ya? Sharpen a sword? Forge a new one?"

"Oh nothing like that, I was hoping you could trade some of my items for some money."

"Heh? You'd lost it or something?"

"Or something, we travelled from the Badlands."

"Ah that explains it. What ya have?"

"Are these okay?" I hand him a five-five-six round for the GD2.

"Hm, these are very well made regular bullets and in the right caliber. We've actually been running dry and we need more bullets for the militia's rifles, merchants been unable to reach us a few weeks now."

"You don't have a source for raw chemical propellant materials?"

"Nah, we buy from outside sources. So how much you've got, I'll buy it all."

"About 1500 rounds."

"…That's enough to field a small army. What you need all that for?"

"This."

I spread a side of my coat a bit to show him my holstered pistol. Yuki gazed in awe at it while Smith seemed to look at it inquisitively.

"… Seems practical and simple, there's no mechanical shifting gears at all. It's mono-purposed."

"Huh?"

"Not judging, just surprised your weapon isn't ridiculously over engineered."

"Oh okay, anyway are they a good trade?"

"Unfortunately, I can only buy 900 of them for 32 El's."

I don't know how the currency works but I'll just accept it. 32 might be a big number so I'm just making assumptions how they're actually worth.

"That's okay! Here I'll just give you a thousand for that." I said as I took 10 rifle box-magazines from my inventory and put them to one of his tables.

"You sure about that lassie?"

"The people here have been nothing but courteous and helpful, it's that least I could do in return."

"Yeah, the people are just that nice. Here you go then."

He gave me 3 white and 2 red cards that had a globe in their center surrounded by a spiral backdrop and a combination of L and Equal sign in the corners.

Well, they are not certainly elsword gold coins though that universe would actually fit the signs from what I observed so far. Neko? Ara, checked. Mix of differing era weaponry? Nasod lasers and Velder swords, checked.

But there's no village or town called Servlat or Naltord as far as I'm aware though.

The cards looked vaguely familiar I can't seem to get to recognize them.

Maybe I should ask Yuki or Smith.

Wait Ruth, Miranda said that we have to blend in. The attention of being outsiders is already enough.

Yeah, I should act normal as if I know what I'm doing.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Smith said back with winning grin before going back to his work.

I turned to the young girl that was waiting for me. She smiled and I returned it with my own. So went on back to the market area and bought goodies that in my opinion where both necessary and irrelevant since Commander's Body doesn't make me hungry but that doesn't mean I won't be ever eating.

Chocolate, you shall never escape my hunger.

Still I bought anything that caught my interest and Yuki was just besides looking at me as I bought things and whatnot.

32 Lien in this world is actually a lot.

Lien? Where have I heard that?

Yuki surprisingly opened a bit more during the tour, talking and smiling more than before.

To the point I was now holding her hand which didn't mind at all.

Speaking of hunger though.

"Well Yuki, know where the best food is? My treat."

"Mn! Auntie Kiliana makes the best pies, you should try them!" Yuki said enthusiastically.

We went to one of the stalls that had tables set up, probably meant for tourists or visitors from outside the village. I met this kind old lady who was baking mouth-watering apple pies that you could smell from a mile away. Like the other villagers she also greeted my open arms to which I returned happily.

So here I am with Yuki enjoying a bowl of pie and the goodies I bought were stored plastic bags just sitting beside my chair.

It was then I noticed Yuki glancing at a group kids in the streets that were looking at us with open excitement and curiosity though one kid was looking at me with wariness.

"Are they you're friends?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about you get to join us and introduce them for me? I'll get more pies."

Yuki eagerly leapt off her chair and ran to her friends asking to join us.

I ordered a bulk of pies and hurriedly stored them in my inventory. I felt a bit embarrassed of what I just did as Madam Kiliana chuckled behind her hand seeing what I did.

Calming a bit, I ordered two more pots of pie and a dozen cupcakes. I turn back to the table and were greeted cute kids sitting excitedly in the table eagerly waiting for me.

I walked back to the group with delicacies in hand and was instantly bombarded with questions and childish compliments. I just smiled and took it all in as I placed the delicacies in the table.

"Okay okay everyone, one at time. Introduce yourselves."

"Hi, my names Brent Smith!" A young boy with black short messy hair and wore green shirt and tan pants and same age as Yuki greeted with a grin.

"I'm Saphire Lee, it's nice to meet you." A young girl with blonde hair, oldest of the group of kids, greeted politely. Saphire wore a neat sky blue three-fourth and shorts.

"…Glena." The young girl with black long hair wearing black sailor shirt and skirt with a red scarf wrapped around her neck greeted quietly, glancing at you only briefly before turning her gaze elsewhere.

What's eye catching to Glena was the lizard trailing behind her. Human dragon hybrid perhaps?

"Hello everyone its nice meet you, I'm Ruth Heather."

The kids, except Glena, smiled again and we enjoyed ourselves with the pies.

I loved hanging out with kids when Yuki asked me.

"Miss Ruth is it true you're a huntress?" The young girl asked as her ear twitching and tail flay around.

"Yep, though I'm not able to take on a dragons but I can take on wolves."

"Awesome!" Brent awed.

"Dragons? They're real! Wow! So cool…I read books about heroes every night."

"Really? You can read at such a young age?"

"Mnhm! Grampa taught me, he used read my fairy tales then he taught me how to read them."

"Wow, you're really smart."

"Hmmph Dragons are not real."

"Oh don't be a killjoy Glena! She's a Huntress so that means its real!"

"Tsk."

Well Glena's grumpy and took small bites with her slice. Then again, I don't even know if dragons are real here. Guess Glena's not a dragon child.

"So you're all living in this village and friends of Yuki?"

"Yes, but Glena doesn't live here though and we just met her, she and her parents are living in the inn only for a week." Saphire answered.

"…We're leaving this afternoon." Glena murmured behind her slice of pie.

"Oh that's sad."

"…Hm, you say you're a Huntress. That means you're strong."

"Well I'm not really that strong overall but I do have my strength in some areas."

"Good, that means you're not weak. You live."

"Well that's why I use my strength Glena, to protect the weak."

"That's weakness. The strong live, the weak dies. That's rules."

…

"Yuki can you Saphire and Brent buy us some drinks? Here's some money."

Yuki glanced at Glena a bit before answering.

"Okay."

I handed Yuki a few Lien and she went to buy some drinks with Saphire and Brent leaving only Glena and I in the table.

"…Who taught you this?" I asked non-threateningly but firmly to the young girl.

"My master, she tells me that I should be strong and the weak should be left to die."

Geez what are her parents doing letting her master teach her this? I'm not philosophical or inherently wise but I hope I can change Glena's view with some stock knowledge wisdom

"What are you right now? Are you strong or weak?"

"…I'm strong."

"Use me as comparison then."

Even though I know I'll never be able to hunt down a wolf pack even by myself. But she doesn't have to know that, I just need her to understand.

"…"

"I protect the weak, it's my responsibility. You can count on me to protect you."

"But master said that I should stand only to myself and rely only on my own strength."

"You can't be strong without being weak first because our weakness makes us stronger. Is learning and relying on your master's strength considered weak or strong?"

"…"

"That's why I want to protect people, people and children who are still weak to defend themselves. So I can count on them to be strong and to be counted on too by others."

"…"

"Do you love your parents?"

"…Mhn."

"Would they do everything to keep you safe?"

"Yes they are strong."

"And they're counting on you to be strong too right?"

"Mhn."

"It's not a rule of who the strong lives and the weak dies but a Cycle where the strong protects the weak, so that the weak may become strong and repeat."

"I understand."

I smiled and patted the Lizard girl in the head. She was surprised by the action but welcomed it after. I smiled goofily and patted more wanting to spoil the child.

Yuki and her friends came back with pineapple juices in hand. We continued enjoying the rest of the sweets I bought.

"Thank you for treating us Miss Ruth."

"You're welcome Saphire." I said as I wiped the crumbles from Yuki's mouth.

"…Thank you Miss Ruth."

"You can just call me Ruth, Yuki."

"Okay Ruth."

Aw Yuki, I could just cuddle you.

"Ne ne Miss Ruth since you're a Huntress. You have like powers right?"

"…Well I do have powers."

"Show us, show us!"

"Okay, okay geez, calm down."

Brent was certainly energetic compared to the rest of them. I stood up from my chair and went to stand in the empty space in the market as the kids watch me with anticipation.

"Okay, watch."

**Slot Perk: Newton's Shadow.**

I closed my eyes as I mentally adjusted the planet's gravitational force towards my body with Newton's Shadow to Zero-G.

With a small nudge with my left foot, I slowly levitated from the ground and was floating in the air.

I hear the kids gasp and clatter in excitement.

"She's flying! She's flying! So cool!"

Brent, always the loud one, was whooping in excitement. Saphire and Yuki were staring with amazement in their eyes and awed smiles. Glena was staring with interest and a tiny bit of awe.

I briefly switched back gradually to 1G to soften my descent back to ground as I held an open palm to Yuki.

"Here, don't let go."

Yuki eagerly wrapped her small fingers around my hand and held her breath.

I smiled as I switched to Zero-G and both I and Yuki were floating harmlessly in the air and the other kids also wanted to try it. I obliged them as I held them all and we all just floated in the air. I even got Glena to smile, even for a tiny bit.

Yuki was also finally openly smiling and laughing.

It got to the point where I we stopped and I started playing magic tricks using my Inventory to trick them. I eventually started gaining attention as a small crowd watched behind the group of kids playing with me.

It was then I saw Miranda in the back of the crowd smirking as she watches me and the kids entertain each other. Julio was beside him also smiling fondly at my time with the kids.

/

"We're not in a hurry or anything, but we wanted to spend the best we can of our time here."

"And we thank you for that, Yuki and her friends enjoyed their time with you Ruth and I with my conversation with Miranda."

When Miranda finished her business with Julio, she also walked around the village until she found me playing magic tricks with my Inventory to a group of children in the middle of the market.

We were now at the entrance back where we came from. Julio, Yuki and her friends and a few villagers are here to wave and say their goodbyes.

I looked towards Yuki who was with her friends and saw that she was looking at the ground with teary eyes.

"…Ruth, Miss Miranda. Stay safe." She sniffed.

Unable to fight the surge affection and sadness, I kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly. Comforted by the warmth, she returned the hug.

I only spent an hour or two with her friends eating sweets and talking but it seemed I left a mark on her enough that'll she'll miss me.

"You too Yuki, I'll miss you. Don't worry though, I'll come visit again. I promise it won't be long."

"Promise?"

I smiled and held out my pinky finger for her.

"Promise."

Julio and Miranda were watching us with a smile as Yuki wrapped her own pinky with mine.

"Nee-chan, I want to be cool as you too."

"You'll be I promise. I might as well teach you when I visit again."

Yuki NODS! So cute how her ears twitch every time she nods.

I turn to her friend behind her.

"Glena, Saphire, Brent. You kids stay safe and strong."

"Bye, Ruth!" The happy and expressive Brent said.

"Bye kiddo."

"Good bye Miss Ruth and Miss Miranda, hope we'll meet again." Saphire politely said with a bow.

"See you too Saphire."

"…I will remember you advice Miss Ruth, thank you." Glena said.

"You're welcome Glena, I'm sure you'll be very strong when we meet again."

After hugging everyone, Miranda and I said our farewells.

"Good bye, Yuki. You take care of yourself and your grandfather okay?"

"…Okay." Yuki nodded as she brushed her tears in her eyes.

I'll certainly come back here after expanding my base, perhaps I can even help them with construction. They'll be my neighbors for a long time so it'll be good investment as test bed for my Gamer.

"Bye everyone." Miranda said with a nod

"Goodbye Yuki, Julio, Glena, Brent, Saphire, everyone."

We waved goodbye as Miranda and I started walking in the dirt road back to where we left the rest of the group I turned back to the village to see the kids and villagers still standing at their gate waving at us. I waved back a final time and continued walking until Servlat disappeared from our views.

"They were nice people."

"That they are commander."

/

We eventually rejoined with the recon group, the soldiers didn't to have mind waiting and just sitting around the premises waiting for us.

Again Commander's Mind is so convenient my units don't have to report anything since I am mentally aware to their doings unless I deliberately switch them off from my mental focus.

Rejoining my units, we re-embarked to our respective vehicles with me sitting back up on top the Pitbull and led the convoy to the two-three hour to Nartold. This time Miranda joined me on top of the Pitbull sitting side by side and our backs against the Missile Turret.

The convoy was on the way to Naltord which we also expected to be another settlement. Village, town or city, we don't know but I'm still curious to go there myself rather than just send drones and Orca's to scout it.

Since we're now travelling in roads, the travel will be smoother and spent less time.

"So how's did it go?" I asked Miranda about her talk with Julio.

"Well enough, I also managed to acquire some local information regarding the greater world."

"How'd you do that without implying were foreigners."

"I just asked."

"That's it."

"That's it, like you said they're good people and I don't dispute that notion."

"Wow…You actually trust them."

"Trust? With my life, no. But I have surrounded myself with traitors, spies, selfish and greedy scum. I'll say they're one of the better people I've met in my life."

"Hehe, that's cute…So what did you get?"

"Ah, there's a bit of a problem. I did receive the data in digital format and was able link with their communication system but their device's operating system is entirely different from GDI OS or my Omnitool's."

"Will we be able to use it though?"

"Yes, I'm already calibrating some of my Omnitools translation and decoding software with Eva's help. It'll take a few hours before my Omnitool and GDI computers to read the data and adapt to the foreign encryption."

"That's a bit long for such an advance computer system like the Omnitool. Weren't you able to adapt and interface with GDI OS in just a few seconds back in base?"

"It was easy since GDI computers system had partial basis on old Binary system with a few innovations but not enough to be entirely different from my earths and the System Alliance's."

"Oh…I'm not really an encoder or any good in the internal works of computers."

"Make no mistake commander, you're systems are advanced and secure. But not advance enough compared to mines; we after all had to deal with Salarian STG and indoctrination."

"Yeah, that…So does that mean this world's universal operating system is just that advance than mines?"

"No commander, it's just something entirely different so it'll take a bit of time before we can indulge in the information. I can show you a partially decoded map of the world though."

With a flick of a finger, the familiar and iconic orange interface came to life from elbow to palm. Miranda held out her palm as a blue holographic image of an uncompleted landmass appeared.

"This is just a basic geographic and topographic data of our location. There isn't a GPS system present but from my calculations we are here, approximately 287 kilometers from the south's nearest coast and we are 118 from Base Origin."

Miranda highlighted a point in the image as she lectured.

"We were right to assume the Badlands was an attritional location due to its natural high temperate biome and the apparent presence of dark creatures there."

"Do we know what are these dark creatures?"

"No, Julio merely called them creatures of darkness."

"That's a bit vague and bleak."

"I didn't ask for clarification lest we'll break the cover and since we told them we just came from there."

Creatures of darkness in the desert, that'd be scorpions and, god forbid, Egyptian Tomb Kings and skeleton zombies. I'm still praying we're not in Warhammer because I fear Tzeentech followers.

The good news is the Badlands goes to the west so that lowers the chance of it being true.

"Any more info?"

"Further from Servlat is the Aquat Highway, the road developed through the Forest of Aquarius leading to several more towns then a ruined city further northeast."

Forever Fall? Why do I recognize that? Where have I heard that name again?

"Do we have a name for these places?"

"Still being decrypted commander, I'm currently prioritizing the map that you might recognize it."

"Yeah, do that. We might as well send aerial reconnaissance to these places in the near future before we visit them. Do we have info about Nartold?"

"It was apparently mining town settled in cliffs in a group of mountains called 'Far South Stone Peaks' before it was abandoned when it was destroyed, no more info."

"Huh so were going to a ghost town?"

"Maybe so commander. No info on who or what destroyed the town."

"…" Oh God…I hope it's not something like…was it Averland or Stirland?

"…Commander, don't worry I'll protect you I promise."

"Thanks Miranda." Ever the observant Miranda.

We sat in relative silence as our travel to Nartold.

I will admit personally visiting Servlat brought no immediate answers to where we are as how they structured their data is different our own. I wouldn't consider my time spent walking around a village a waste of time I know in my mind Miranda did.

We were no close of discovering where we are in the world and information about it is still hours aways. There are still a lot of questions unanswered and most info Miranda found where from the locals talk.

Neko's

Lizard tailed human girl.

Hunters.

Creatures of darkness.

"El" currency.

Forest of Aquarius .

A ruined city further north east.

…

Monster Girls?

Yeah, still no clue…I may have forgotten or I'm just that stupidly clueless. It might have something to do with the stress since morning, since coming into this world. Things have a bit fast and I'm still adapting to the fact I'm in a new world, I can call on an army and summon sci-fi heroes.

Yeah, we've move a bit too fast but since I have Command and Conquer economy it's bound to be fast.

Speaking of which, it's been four hours since I've checked the base. The Command Post have been doing its best coordinating the Air Recons in my stead and the group I sent to the coast just arrived, conveniently enough again.

Orca's that went east found some ancient stone ruins that looked like a mix between Aztec and Budhist temples, something I'll check in a later time, while the Orca's that are now trailing southern coast.

I'll have to bring up our satellites as soon as I can to use the Command Post to full potential, Radar Scans are actually a thing but not as a Command Power. The same can also be said to the some of the other abilities since I can build Strike Orca's and Hypersonic Fighters from the airfield.

It's so imbalanced but against Gamers with 100 WIS and INT? Certainly not.

Sadly, there are no Veteran Squad Paratroopers or Bloodhound Mechanized Airbourne that can be called upon so I'll have to do it the old fashion way.

It could presumably also be the same to Zone Trooper Deep Strikes, Kinetic Strikes and Ion Strikes if my assumption about the Orbital Launch Platform is correct about being a production building for space assets.

Probably should've built and improved the base during our travel to Servlat. Yeah, just enjoying the wind and generally lazing around was too lenient of me especially in this small crisis.

No use of lamenting about it, I'll use the time now to do so.

I'll build a coastal base and expand Base Origin with an Armory and Tech Center.

**FUNDS: 11250$**

With the Surveyor and its escorts arriving in the coast in relative safety, I deployed the Surveyor turning it into an outpost in only a few minutes and had the escorts guard the perimeter. My brain registered that my building area expanded outside Base Origin's MCV range.

Yeah, physics breaking.

The Outpost's building was only able to reach about 300 meters in radius compared to the MCV's 450m. It was still enough space to build a descent secondary base and a Shipyard for naval units.

Naval units were not present in Tiberium Wars as a playable element, serving only as campaign units exclusively; it's a surprise and excitement for me to deploy something non-Canon but not out of place from the Tiberium universe. The Shipyard costs 2500$ Funds, a power requirement of 15 and had a time to build of 26 minutes and can only be built in oceanic or coastal locations.

I first built a crane in Base Origin before simultaneously additional Power Plants to supply enough power for new buildings then build both an Armory and a Shipyard.

I placed a power plant in the Outpost and one in Base Origin and spite the lack of any construction equipment in the Outpost, the power plant I placed in just assembled itself from the ground in an expanding steel metals to its final form.

It's the work of the Gamer system, the MCV and outposts only acts as the factors allowing me to build there.

But that doesn't mean the MCV doesn't do what it does best. I think it can still be used manually, proof from my use of the Barracks and Command Post. The MCV's is industrial powers and architects wet dream, a warehouse sized 3d printer for buildings.

It's something I'll have to test when we return to base.

"You do indeed possess a powerful tool, Commander." Miranda broke me out from my thoughts.

She must have been watching me concentrate and fiddle with my Pad.

"Huh? Mn…Yeah, I think…but nothing compared to what's out there."

It was the first time I saw Miranda make that kind of look. A flabbergasted look.

"…Commander, do you know the implications of the extent of your powers?"

"Huh?"

"Commander, you can spawn a War Factory, an efficiently compact but still massive Manufacturing Complex that exclusively builds advanced war machines and other mechanized weapons of war that doesn't need refueling. You can summon soldier from Barracks, soldiers that can fight day in and day out without running out of ammo and still fight without exhaustion and resupply. You have what's essentially an Aircraft Factory that can spawn deadly metal angels of death along with fully trained pilots in mere minutes and doesn't need refueling. And you all did this in just half a day. What do you think that means?"

While waiting for 10 minutes for the Armory to finish and another for the Shipyard, I thought of the implications that Miranda said.

You see, my units and building are entirely reliant on myself, Tiberium, the power plants and the Gamer system in general. My units have infinite ammo and fuel, except for Orca's and Firehawks.

Reading about warfare in the internet, I've always put to mind that the heart of an army is the logistics division. They are the unspoken heroes in the frontlines, supplying the vanguard with food, fuel and ammo, the three fundamental lifeblood of an army.

My units don't need them other than power for my buildings. An army that doesn't need logistics…is an army that wins any battle by attrition.

Add to that the pacing of expanding my powerbase. I manage to build a decent scout force in just a few hours.

It'll only take me probably just another day or two before I can spam an army of Tier 3 units.

Think what I could do in a day, week, months or years. If I play my cards right, I can match or even surpass the industrial capacity of a Forge World with the Gamer System. To the point I can probably compete in the Legend of the Galactic Heroes-level of fleet combat.

"I…"

"I see you've come to your own conclusions."

"…I've never thought of it that way. All I did was always thinking how I'd fare against more powerful opponents in the short run. I knew I'd have a large power base in the long run but now that I think about it…"

It's kinda overwhelming wielding such potentially massive power.

"You'll do good Ruth, I believe in you."

And Miranda…My first Operator.

"…Hehe."

"What?"

"You mellowed out a bit in the villagers and now you actually trust your judgment to faith."

Miranda favored logic and actual skills and achievements, not faith and alleged talents after all. She trusts only those who have the will and ability to get the job done, that and focus on the cause.

"…Perhaps I do. Shepard was a bad influence." Miranda said but didn't show spite about it and just smiled nostalgically.

"Do you miss hi-, I mean her?…Um."

"Yes, Commander."

**Construction Complete!**

Finishing the small talk with Miranda, I focused back to my base and economy. I placed the Armory in Base Origin, just beside the Command Post.

**Intelligence Data Updated  
The Armory, Unit Inventory and Training (!)**

**New Option Unlocked.  
-Unit Customization**

I felt a new unit make its presence in my mind and expand my awareness. Through Armories internal surveillance I see a quartermaster spawned as a personal in the Armory, the sole logistic officer of GDI overseeing the available arsenal.

And I see racks upon racks of weapons, armors, tactical equipment and vehicle modular upgrades. All neatly lined and secured in biometric-locked blast doors.

Yeah, can't wait to get my hands on those.

Also, I've finally unlocked Sniper teams. They're good units against players who spam Rocket Squads and counter Commandos.

For now, I don't have any use for them. It's better to spend my Funds first on buildings and units that'll fulfill my current objective.

**The Armory, Unit Inventory and Training **

**The Armory is where you'll be able to gain access the GDI Arsenal for your own use and edit your unit's weapons, armor, training and equipment.**

**Any weapon or equipment researched and available will be purchasable in the Armory using Funds. Any new weapon created from new technological research will be automatically added to the Armor and the Unit Customization section for to current existing Units to use.**

**Unit Customization allows you to customize your Units equipment and training. You can change their primary and secondary weapons with other available weapons, modify or update their standard equipment to better ones, reorganize the Unit's structure like squad numbers or create a variant of an existing unit with different equipment but same roles and vice versa.**

**The Gamer System will automatically generate the Unit's Tier Level, Requirement, Costs, Training Time and abilities depending on their level of equipment and your Production capability. Acquiring or having access better and advanced Technologies that improves your Power Generation and Production will lessen the cost of more expensive and lower their tier while retaining the same firepower, equipment and role.**

**For example, having technologies and the production capability to mass-produce Zone Armors will dramatically decrease the cost to train Zone Troopers and adjust the unit to Tier 1 due to its commonality in context to the whole army.**

**The customization will cost more than the training of the unit itself.**

**Any unit trained and in the field will be automatically updated when the units equipment our updated in the Customization menu.**

So it works like XCOM but instead of individual customization, you create the standard of that particular unit.

That really helps me in the future. All of these are still untested though but the info is reassuring at least.

I'd be lying if the thought of Zone Troopers being standard and the main infantry didn't excite me. It'd be like Tiberian Twilight, so long I unlocked the technologies for it to be possible.

I'll have to visit the Armory when we return to base, just to checked some of the weapons available and test out a few if possible. My rifle and pistol won't do if my enemies are anything like Nod Black Hands. Hopefully, they'll have weapons from the first two Tiberium wars available.

Question now how does the Research feature in the Gamer UI work?

**FUNDS: 4650$**

I think I'll build the Tech Center later than now as to save my Funds in case of emergency. For now, I'll do with what I have and improve upon them since I'm still in the middle of a reconnaissance operation.

"I'm thinking I 'll build the Tech Center in a later time. I was hoping you can get access to some of the more advanced stuff for laboratories. We won't be doing any intrigue related work for a bit. So I was hoping you could go there first."

"A laboratory? Why would you want me f-…I see."

"Mn…You did lead Project Lazarus so that means something."

"Thank you Commander, it's nice for once to hear you praising my intelligence."

"Please stop being patronizing…"

"Of course, commander. So you wish replicate the MediGel and Kinetic Barriers?"

"Among other things. We might be advance in some areas but not as sophisticated to some of yours."

"I've read a bit about the manuals and archives available in network from my Omnitool. I haven't got the whole picture as I haven't received a datapad. How far really is GDI in their tech?"

"Well to start off is GDI's main power provider Fusion Reactors that you can find most in the Power Plants and large power-reliant war machines like spaceships, energy shields and space stations. The most advanced I think are their Mechanized Folding-Assembly Technology, rapid manufacturing and weaponize Ion Particle Acceleration."

"Well that's a better start for organization in the 2000's, far better than mines. Your Folding-Tech is certainly the spotlight, just the mathematical and engineering process is way more advanced and complex than most."

"Yeah, I mean how can boxes turn into factories is beyond but it's a real thing, makes me think we can actually create real Transformers...Um that's giant robots that can turn into cars." I clarified after receiving Miranda's confused look.

"When you said not as sophisticated as ours, care to explain commander?"

"In your universe, MediGel and Gene Tailoring are the norm in your society. We do have something called nanite-enhancers, cell regeneration boosters and nano-surgery, fairly good medical technology. But cloning and genetic modeling is kinda expensive and experimental in ours, exclusive used only to our special forces. I was hoping you could-"

**Construction Complete!**

"Oh sorry, I have to do this." I sheepishly said to Miranda showing her Commanders Pad, she just nodded and signaled to me do so.

I'll talk to Miranda about replicating her MediGel and Kinetic Barriers with GDI Tech in a later time then, when the Tech Center is available, or at least make something similar. It's best to also use her intelligence in the sciences other than just spy network.

Back to the now constructed Shipyard.

I placed the now built Shipyard directly in the beach near my outpost. This time the shipyard didn't have any personal for maintenance or control since everything seems to be automated. With the same fabrication efficiency, mechanized production and nano-forging system as the War Factory, the Shipyard was certainly bigger than the War Factory by a huge margin.

That's understandable since the building was made to produce massive naval units like Battleships and Carriers.

Speaking of units, I felt a new of information regarding the naval units now available for training.

**Shipyard.**

**Guardian GPB  
Hovercraft Transport  
Midland-class Battleship  
Einstein-class Aircraft Carrier**

Guardian Gun Patrol Boat was basically a mix between the Guardian APC and Pitbull but meant for naval operations. It is armed with a dual 20mm cannon and a rocket pod, it also featured a Stealth-detection system operated by a pilot, a technician and two gunners. It cost 800 Funds, roughly the same as the APC and Pitbull.

Hovercraft Transport however was a massive armored amphibious vehicle meant to transport a small division of troops and vehicles. This thing was meant to carry MCV's, Juggernauts and Mammoths onto beaches to create an opening. Costs a 500 Funds.

The Battleships however was something of an odd design. Built like a modern experimental Destroyer in roughly the same length of an Aircraft Carrier but designed to act like a battleship and provide indirect fire support from its two mounted 250mm Electromagnetic Cannons. Sure it had Vulcan CWIS's, surface to air missile launches and Tomahawk launchers here and there but the design philosophy with this ship is a bit odd. Costs 2500 Funds but its locked behind the Tech Center.

The Aircraft Carrier however is better. From the information I received, it's basically a floating factory-fortress. Able to build all available aircraft in the arsenal, launch 6 aircrafts simultaneously and house an extra 8 aircrafts inside its internal hangar. The Aircraft Carrier is the closest unit similar to a Support Crawler from the Ascension Conflict, a mobile air factory. It's meant to float waters though and not in the skies. It costs 3500 Funds, certainly worth it. It's also locked behind the Tech Center.

They'll be powerful power projection units, it's sad they're going to be obsolete when I unlock space ships like GST's and Orca Gunships.

In this early where Funds is still scarce and dependant to one deposit, I won't be training any naval units for a while since I haven't really secured my holdings.

"We're here Commander."

Miranda said as the convoy approached an abandoned shanty town settled on the edge of one of the many mountains.

The area was filled with wooden houses with broken glass windows, grayish mist and a gloomy atmosphere. You can hear the occasional creaking of wood and just the general feeling sadness in the surroundings.

A very dark contrast compared to the happy and open mood of Servlat Village.

The convoy directly entered the town with slow speed and I suddenly wanted to be inside one of the vehicles. Miranda stood from where we sat and jumped off the Pitbull to walk beside the vehicle, Carnifex at the ready.

The riflemen from inside the APC's pointed their weapons out through a small gap.

"Keep your eyes open, watch those windows."

"Kinda reminds me of insurgencies in the yellow zones."

We entered deeper into the town until we reached a crossroad with a well in the center. I ordered the APC create a perimeter around the well and disembarked.

Further the road is a massive entrance into the mountain, there are broken tracks leading inside and mine carts toppled in the corners. There are improvised wooden stairs built in the cliffs which led to more mine entrances.

"I'll be staying with the vehicles this time, all units move to investigate, don't trail too far. Be alert in all times, I'll be aware of any contact but still report you status every now and then. Miranda you take over."

"Roger that Commander, first squad with me. Second squad, check those buildings. Third, you go up top in upper mine shafts and check anything." Miranda ordered to the men and acknowledged.

The marching boots of the Riflemen were the only noise that could be heard in this silent town and sometimes the Turret atop the APC when it's turning its gun. The Missile Squad stayed with me, they both were leaning against the well, launchers still at the ready just in case there is any funny business.

While I just kept sitting on top the Pitbull fiddling with my pad for about half an hour, trying to distract myself from the obviously disturbing atmosphere of the town. I mentally controlled an aerial drone to get me a bird eye view of the entire town. The town had seen better days.

Loosening my attention on the drone, I expand my senses to the second squad who was investigating one of the nearby buildings.

It was the wrong time to extend my sixth sense to second squad as they found dead bodies in seems to be a bar with their skins still in the process of decomposition and maggots crawling in their innards.

From what my units have investigated, the town wasn't abandoned long. Scans indicate some marks and dead bodies were only a few weeks old.

But I wasn't interested in that kind of information. I was more interested in the well that in the center of the convoy that I was now running to. I covered my mouth with both of my hands as I stumbled off the Pitbull and frantically ran to the Well. The two surprised soldiers got out of the way as I throw my head in and let out the contents of my stomach.

I kept puking and closed my eyes mentally focusing to cross off the image of mutilated and decomposing bodies off my mind until I calmed down.

I coughed more a bit just to make sure I won't bowl over again.

Darn it…that was bad timing.

Calmed down a bit, I sniffed and rubbed the small tears off my eyes. I was hearing stutter in the comms but a disgusting stench went through my nostrils when I sniffed.

Confused and curious, I opened my eyes only to be greeted two dark holes with a red circle in the middle.

Only then my vision started to clear when I realized I was staring at twitching dead body with its skin drained and bones showing, a pure white object was placed between its eyes with red glowing engravings and its eyes very much gone but you can tell it's alive and looking at you.

And its face covered in your puke.

"WARRKK!" The body screeched horrifically and reached for my face with its skeletal hand.

"Ahhh!" Luckily, I had enough fear and reflex to stumble back.

I stumbled back and lost my balance in the process, my butt crashing against the muddy dirt. The dead body crawled out of the well and started crawling towards me.

I fumbled for my pistol with shaky and dirty hands.

"Holy shit! What is that thing!?"

"Shoot first, ask later!"

The two hoisted their rockets to their backs and went for their holstered GD45's and fired at the dead body that crawled toward me. It did nothing but jolt it.

I also managed to finally whip my own pistol out and aimed. Finger on the trigger and…

"CUUURRAAAWWWW!"

I…I can't pull the trigger…

My hands were shaking crazy and my whole body shivering.

The soldiers kept pestering it with bullet but it didn't even daze the thing.

And it was almost arms reach now.

I squeezed my eyes off and pulled.

***BANG!***

…

"CUUUUURRAAAAA!" A clawed armed invaded my vision.

"Hnnggg!" I prepared for the inevitable.

***RATATATAT!***

That's when the one of the APC's machine gun let out a burst of bullets through the dead body, sending it flying with its upper body left.

The thing landed further away from me and was now missing its lower body.

This is no time to be backing down Ruth! Get UP!

I forced myself to regain my breathing and will. It took me a few seconds to calm down and stiffly stand back up to my feet.

"Fuck, that thing is still alive."

Rightly enough, the husk was twitching and moving. It flipped to its chest and found its eyes on me again and started clawing its way to me.

I flinched in fear as the thing persisted.

Calm down…Calm down. It'll be alright.

You can do this Ruth.

The two soldiers that stayed with me moved to my side and aimed their weapons.

"Wait." I said to the soldier as they were about to fire.

They stopped but their fingers still on the trigger and gave me a curious gaze.

I didn't answer them as I focused back to what I should do.

I closed my eyes and let out a calm breath.

Come on Ruth, just like you practiced.

I opened my eyes and focused on my enemy.

Grip hard.

Arm straight.

Elbow slightly upward.

Finger on the trigger.

Thumb below the hammer.

"CWWUUUUAAA!"

Aim.

**? Soul  
HP:25/0 (25 ?)**

Fire.

***BANG!***

The bullet passed through right between its eyes, destroying the object with into pieces and fell to the ground.

This time, the husk stops twitching and stayed still on the ground.

"…Damn." One of Missile soldiers said.

It was then I realized something was different. I reached out my senses to the other squads. Miranda and the first squad through the cave system back to our location and so are the other squads. I noticed one of the riflemen in second squad throw a grenade behind them. Squad three was running down the stairs almost.

Someone was chasing them.

Then we heard lots of screeching noises all around us. Skeletal claws and arms started breaking through the windows and wooden floors in the building around us, reaching out to us.

Zombies!

"All units return to rally point! If in contact, aim for the white marks between their eyes!" I shouted in the comms.

I'm surprised I managed to regain my miniscule wits and guts.

But it's no time to be scared now, we're surrounded and I need all the courage I can have in this scenario.

The APC's fired pinpoint accurate headshots to any zombie unlucky to appear on their targeting system.

The Pitbull kept at the ready to blow multiple bodies and the missile squad stayed their hand with their heavy weapons and switched to their secondary's.

Third squad luckily managed to reach us first and join the fight in holding the center. The APC's were doing god's work again the Zombies and the Riflemen assisting however they can.

More and more dead bodies started surging to our positions from the alleyways and falling from the rooftops. But my units never run out of courage and ammo so they pile the bodies as more gathered to surround us.

Second Squad was running on the road towards us with about hundreds of Zombies behind them. Miranda and First Squad came last from the Main entrance to the mines with company following behind them.

I witness Miranda send a powerful Biotic energy inside the cave before resuming to run towards us. When I see her and the first squad safely outside the cave and unharmed. I ordered the Missile Squad to aim for the supports and collapse the cave.

"Backblast clear, firing!"

With a loud ear piercing bang, two missiles sped to their target. The explosion rocked the cave system and the supports holding the entrance was destroyed, collapsing and sealing the cave.

Miranda reached us.

"Good thinking, I could've done it myself but I'm proud of you."

I smiled happily at the praise despite the situation.

But enough celebration, where Squad three came from, hundreds of Zombies coming from the many mineshaft entrances and started gathering in the cliffs towards us and started falling like its world war Z.

We won't run out of ammo and rockets nor will my units lose the will to fight. But they're not immortal, there no telling how many more out their hiding in their holes.

We have to get out of here before we get overwhelmed.

"Everyone inside! Guardian 1, you're on the lead!"

Everyone moved to secure themselves inside safety of the APC's while I sat beside the driver of the Pitbull in the enclosed cockpit.

The convoy quickly moved to exit the town through zombie infested road, the APC on the front run over anything that tried to stand against it as turrets and squads fired off everything they've got to anything that tried to clutch onto the vehicles.

In an unexpected move, Miranda put out Barriers protecting each vehicle.

"H-how is that possible?"

"Perks to being an Operator Commander."

Oh right, Operator are likes Fate Servants…Miranda did say her strength multiplied but I don't how much.

More later on that, need to get out of this place first.

Fortunately, we reached the town's exit and had no more problems other than a few zombies loitering around it but nothing a few bullets and physical force can't handle.

Then we found ourselves back on the road of green plains and orange sky to the crossroad between Servlat, Naltord and the Badlands.

I vowed that if I ever I build enough units; I'll bomb the crap out of that town.

/

The sun was already setting and the sky turned from blue to orange, it's been another hour since escaping Nartold. The men wasn't in any way disturbed at what happened in that place, if anything it felt more it was just a regular Tuesday for them.

Same can be said to Miranda but considering she fought Husks and much worse, it's doesn't affect her.

She did however talk how I was doing and asked if I was okay. I did say I am but I told her of my actions in the seconds of that event.

I screwed up in the first second of action and I'm ashamed of myself. I tried hiding that from Miranda but, being the trained Cerberus spy that she is, she did notice first glance to my stiff facial expression.

As best as she always do since morning, she comforted and assured me that it was normal reaction in my age to act like that and without proper physical training and mental conditioning to which I agreed.

I have to step up my training if I have any chance not freezing at the sight of an undead.

My first enemies were zombies…

What are those things? They're definitely zombies but I didn't recognize the red marks between their eyes and those red glowing orbs in eyeless faces.

More questions, hopefully soon to be answered from what Miranda gathered from Julio.

The convoy travelled back to the crossroad with relative calm and silence.

No one was hurt and I can find comfort in that fact.

We eventually reached the crossroad without obstacle. Thanks to my photographic-memory to geography, we can just follow the path we came from thanks to the fog of war highlighting the path of our travel.

I'll have to invest in making a road to connect to this crossroad, might as well smoothen the travel and convenience us.

I saw the sign post to Servlat and remembered Yuki fondly. Good kid. Her friends also too.

I looked at the horizon at Servlat direction. I can't wait visit them again.

Hm? What's that?

…Oh no.

"Stop!"

The convoy abruptly halted and I exited the Pitbull to look at the black smoke clouds barely visible and originating from Servlat.

One of the Rifle squads disembarked and moved to guard the perimeter around me.

"You! Lend me your helmet." I pointed to one of the rifleman, without a second thought the rifleman released the straps and handed his helmet to my outstretched hand.

I quickly removed my cap and strapped the helmet.

**G5CAS - ARVI  
User: Gold-Eagle Actual  
Status: Healthy…  
GD45: 2/15**

The ARVI (Augmented Reality Visual Interface) helmet has neural control same as my neuro device.

I used the helmet to magnify my vision towards the general direction of Servlat.

**+Clearing Image+…100%**

Instead of white, there were trails of black smokes originating where the village should be.

…oh god.

/

**Unknown - 6km from Servlat - 5:34PM**

**Cerberus**

From the Commanders demands, the convoy sped as fast as it could to Servlat. Miranda noted that Ruth was actually openly praying to her deity, hands wrapped, eyes closed and all, desperately praying for the safety of Servlat's and its people.

Miranda would've mentally scoffed at the sight of someone trusting their fates to something mystically imaginary. But that was then; she learned to place her trust in people that would've been considered illogical.

It was a tense travel to the Commander, filled with uncertainty, panic and anxiety. For Miranda, it was just resignation if her guess of what they're about to find out isn't unfounded.

For the Commander's sake, she just wished it wasn't true.

But when the group got to their destination, it was too late.

They were greeted by the sad sight of death and destruction.

Gone was the happy and welcoming atmosphere, replaced with the trails of ash, the smell of burnt wood and the sight of charcoaled houses and bodies the littered the streets.

The Militia that stood guard at the entrance was missing half its body and a part of his face, gripping a broadsword with his right hand, his rifle in the ground, with brass casings beside it.

The vehicle in the front ignored the bodies lined up in the streets and moved on to the center of the village where the market stalls are situated.

Everyone disembarked with rifles at the ready, the Riflemen very much wary at the dead body littered in the streets and didn't like a repeat from Nortald which was only a few hours ago.

The market was very much looted and destroyed.

Her Commander however stumbled and ignored everything and made a bee line towards the house where Julio and Yuki lived.

"Move and investigate, find out what happened! I'll follow the commander." Miranda ordered the soldiers before she made a break to where Ruth went not waiting for their response.

The squads acknowledged with a brisk affirmative through the comms as Miranda jumped over a fallen wall to intercept the commander ignoring the few more bodies piled against the corner.

She noted the injuries of the dead though, some were shot, other punctured and completely obliterated. Some even had missing chunks of flesh as if the victims have been bitten or feasted on.

It wasn't like the husks that they encountered in Nartold due to the absence of the white marble object between their eyes and foreheads. Miranda didn't disregard the chance of the perpetrators to be something re-animated or anything that sought human flesh.

As she was rounded the corner where she'll find Julio's house, she saw the Commander on her knees in front of what supposed to be a house of two good people that was now nothing more but a collapsed heap of burnt wooden, a grave for two good people.

The former Cerberus stopped her sprint and walked slowly to Ruth's side. It was then she saw what Ruth was looking at.

Julio lay dead in the small stairway eyes open but lifeless and jaw dropped, an arrow sticking out of his head and a gaping wound on his stomach, blood on the floor already dry.

"Julio…Yuki…" The commander mumbled.

"I should've been here… I should've stayed."

"I-…I'm so sorry Yuki." She sobbed as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not your fault Ruth." Miranda whispered.

"It is…I should've protected them. I promised…Brent, Saphire-… Hk…they're dead because of me."

"You don't know that commander."

"I-…I d-do know…I looked through the squads…t-they found them…there…*Hic*"

Her ability to extend her senses towards her soldiers and go through their ocular receptors as if it's also her own. The Rifle squads as they were told and looked for survivors, there were none and the Commander identified them.

And the commander let out a loud miserable wail and cried out her despair to the heavens.

Miranda could only just watch as her commanding officer openly showed her age's mental upbringing, a naïve and soft-hearted teenager who never wanted to be in this situation but won't stop to save a life.

Faced against the worst parts of reality, that even good people isn't safe from the whims of chaos and that she can't protect everyone.

Miranda didn't count how many rounds of tears and cries Ruth let out; she just waited for her commander's one last cry.

Ruth eventually stopped crying and remained docile for a minute though she heard some chattering in the comms from the rest of the group a few moments later. It seems the Commander snapped from her despair and got to work using her powers.

The convoy stopped at their location with the soldiers back on.

The Commander stood up and turned to face me and the convoy. Her expression cold but I tell it's fake and fragile and could break at any moment. But there is a presence of righteous vengeance in her eyes, something she knows well.

"First found human tracks leading north."

"…May I suggest we call for back up?"

"Already on their way, I redirected all air units to our location and four squads via air to secure the village."

"You want to give chase. We are going in blind commander, shouldn't we wait for back up."

"No, we're going hunting now."

**/**

**Unknown - Edge of Forest Aquarius - 06:04 PM**

**Gold Eagle**

My heart and mind is overwhelmed with a multitude of contradicting emotions. Most prevalent are despair, anger, grief and fear.

Three hours… We just turned our backs from Servlat for three hours and it's gone.

Yuki, Julio, Brent, Sapphire and Glena…all those good people gone.

Miranda gave me space and I was glad, I probably would've snapped at her. She didn't deserve that.

I can't stop blaming myself about what happened.

Why?

Why did that have to happen?

Julio…dead on the steps of his home by an arrow.

Sapphire, held by her parents as they're clawed to death.

Brent, found mutilated in the back of his Smith's forge. Smith himself dead inside his own workshop with his chest split open, one arm holding a blunderbuss and his other arm, severed still holding a cutlass.

Yuki and Glena nowhere to be found since the chief's house and inn were burnt to the ground leaving nothing but a smoking pile of ash and blackened wood.

I may have known them for a little while but they grew on me, it's how open I am to welcome new people to form relationships.

They are good people and they didn't deserve what happened to them.

It took the thought of vengeance and justice being served to get me off my miserable state of mourning.

Miranda's orders to my unit to investigate about what happened gave me info of what and who did this. The Pitbull deployed its drone to assist the riflemen in finding what happened and came into two conclusions.

The village was attack twice; the first was perpetrated by humans or at least sapient beings, proven by the presence sword cuts, thrown daggers that weren't part of the militia and crossbow bolts and arrows. These killers were experienced if they were able to fight against a small militia armed with rifles with primitive weaponry.

The second attack was done by wildlife, supported by the sign track marks of creatures that littered the streets. Some were bear footprints and large canine ones, and some tracks of unknown creatures. That and the claw marks and bites found in the bodies and broken doors.

The drone and along with first squad found multiple human tracks going leading the north along the road and then left the road going northeast. The killers covered their tracks well but G-Tech's scanning technology made them possible to be trailed.

I trained four squads of Riflemen, a Grenadier Squad, a Sniper team, a rig and two Predator MBT's and airlifted them all with Ox's with Servlat as their destination. I ordered the four orcas and Hammerhead in recon to redirect to our location to provide air support.

I made the impulsive to move in and engage when the drone found the killers in their encampment, 2 kilometers away from the road to Aqua Highway.

Bandits…bandits are the right term for these killers.

**New Mission Objectives Received.  
Trial in Blood and Fire.**

I dismissed the prompt and focused only on the mission.

The Aquarius Forest was an area filled with low hills and small lakes and ponds, densely covered with blue-leafed trees and grass. This made the area have this unusual blue mist.

I was breathing frantically. My heart was beating fast and hard against my chest.

I felt a soft clamp on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Miranda giving me a comforting hand, her face hardened and serious but assuring me of my state.

"You've got this."

A few breaths later I clenched my jaws, hardened my gaze and gave a nod to the former Cerberus.

Assured I can take care of myself Miranda gave a final pat in the back before going to one of the APC's and a squad riflemen along with her and went their way to lessen the gap with the enemy while I stayed here with the Pitbull, with missile still in range and guided by my drone.

I turned my attention back to the map in my pad and the Drone live feed in my mind.

There were a total of 17 bandits identified by the drone and two unconfirmed heat signatures. Other than the last two, my auto-observe identified all of them with a tag '? Bandit'.

They killed children…They are heartless.

They won't hesitate to do the same to you and they won't stop doing it.

They must go…For those that they will kill in the future will be saved.

I took a few seconds to breathe deeply and find a steady rhythm.

You got this Ruth…Remember the basics from all the guides in the internet and Sun Tzu's quotes.

First, know thy enemy. Problem is I don't know myself in a battlefield so I'll have to be crafty.

The Bandit's temporary camp was situated in a clearing in the Aquarius forest. My three APC's and their squad managed to navigate through the forest undetected by their patrols consisting of only 4 Bandits armed with a mixture of medieval and modern weaponry.

The rest of the Bandits where resting in their tents while some surrounded the campfire.

The drone, seemingly unnoticed by the patrols, approached the camp giving me a mental visual of my enemies.

They wore a mixture of red and dark colored tunics, sewn rags, tucked in Japanese robes and some casual shirts and trousers. Some of them even have professionally weaved leather guards and metal plates protecting their joints and chests.

Their weapons were also an odd mixture of differing times. Majority of the Bandits carried spears and swords of many kinds like scimitars, broadswords and Katanas sheathed on their backs or waists but there is also a considerable amount of holstered firearms among the Bandits visible to the Drone's feed.

The presence of modern weapons had a harrowing prospect what might the greater world would be. If modern guns are present, how could such level of blatant cruelty exist in a society where modern guns exist? Has this world hasn't experienced a world war or has society just degraded due to post-apocalypsism?

I instantly purged the thought of me being in the Fallout-verse. Too much green and no bottled caps.

Still, that leaves the thought that this world might be a death world which narrows down my guesses which universe I'm in.

Back to mission at hand. My units along with Miranda disembarked their APC's and positioned themselves just outside the Bandit's line of sight and waiting for my orders to engage.

"Papa-Romeo-One we eyes on patrol, two, armed. Blades, Crossbow and rifle.

"Group 2

The APC's remained further as not to attract their attention of its rumbling engines.

Miranda noted some traps set up around the camps perimeter to which my units acknowledged. Looking closely with the Drone, there seemed to be basic, primitive but visibly effective animal traps set around the camp's perimeters.

The Bandit's are obviously experienced trackers, hunters and killers.

I have to make sure they are the prey and not the other way around.

The Pitbull's missile launcher was meant for anti-aircraft and anti-tank and wasn't really meant for indirect fire support, which was the upgraded 80mm mortar is for.

Thankfully, it was still versatile enough to be used as a long ranged support platform.

"Bull 1. Bearing at 25 with grid coordinates Tango-six-five. Target is enemy encampment."

"Roger, adjusting targeting system…Ready to fire."

"Send one."

An ear-piercing thunderous roar followed by loud whistling came from the Pitbulls launcher as the missile meant for aircrafts flew into an arc into its target leaving white smoke trails in the blue sky.

I stood still with my heart racing as I looked from Drone feed at the encampment, waiting for the inevitable splash of dirt and bodies.

Moments later, a loud explosion was heard from the distance. The missile struck accurately in the center of the Bandit Camp, particularly at the campfire where 6 Bandits were enjoying steaks. The Bandits were thrown up high in the air from the impact and landed roughly into the dirt.

My auto-observe skill worked through the drone.

**? Bandit  
HP: 87/115  
AP: 43/50**

**? Bandit Leader  
HP: 94/150  
AP: 74/125**

**? Bandit  
HP: 0/110  
AP: 0/50**

**? Bandit  
HP: 0/110  
AP: 0/50**

**? Bandit  
HP: 0/80  
AP: (Locked)**

**? Bandit  
HP: 0/100  
AP: (Locked)**

**? Bandit  
HP: 22/100  
AP: 13/50**

Four dead, two of which unidentifiable being nothing but burning husks since they were the closest to the impact and the other had two missing limbs and died from the impact, one unconscious and in a severe state.

I heard myself gasping and my breathing started being restless again.

I just witnessed bloody murder and human bodies torn apart.

I had to look away from the aftermath fighting back the urge throw up as I covered my mouth with both my hands for a few seconds before calming down again.

Focus Ruth!

Remember their sins! They killed Yuki, Arnold and Brent.

They're heartless and will not hesitate to do it again.

The muscular one with an axe and flintlock somehow survived which was obviously the leader of the group. His scarred face and body bloodied and injured but still in working condition.

And one female Bandit coming from one of the tents crying and cradling one of the Bandits killed by the missile

The Bandit Leader's status from my auto-observe merely confirmed the theory that the AP didn't act like Mana or willpower but acted more like a shield.

If the AP works as a personal shield, I could only think of one abbreviation of that acronym.

Aura…Aura Points…

That's what AP meant, I have aura.

Yuki and Glena wasn't a Yokai or Demi-human…They're Faunus's.

The cards were Lien…the currency of Remnant.

Creatures of darkness…Grimm

The gun and sword combination.

…

.

I'm in RWBY.

**Mission Accomplished!  
Brave New World  
World Natural Law**

Not now, Gamer UI!

Idiot! You idiot Ruth! The signs were there!

Aura powered humans…This is bad.

This is really bad!

They are going to be a pain to fight.

And semblances!

Physics and reality breaking semblances, I can contend maybe if enough firepower.

But mind-controlling/breaking semblances…

Damn it!

Ruth! This isn't the time for panicking! Focus.

I abruptly stopped my inner thoughts and quickly regained focus of the situation at hand.

I have to acts fast lest the Aura'd Bandits regain their bearings and use their superior speed and combat style against my unshielded units.

"Right on target Bull 1. Dump your entire ordinance!" I shouted at the Pitbull's operator with surprising frustration and apprehension.

"Firing Full Barrage."

The Pitbull sent the rest of its missile before the auto-loaders began their work.

Not waiting to confirm the target hits, I turned the drone's sights towards the patrol that were in a safe's distance from the barrage.

The two bandits southwest of the camp and one of them only have aura, where Group Echo, a Rifle and Missile squad, were positioned with their just further behind ready to provide support.

The two Bandits patrolling in the east both have their auras unlocked where Group Charlie, Miranda and a squad of riflemen, were waiting.

The Bandit Patrols certainly noticed the explosion back in their camp and turning their backs to my units. I used this chance to get the first strike on them.

"All units, be advised. All hostiles are potentially in possession of personal shields and are capable of applying innate strength, endurance and speed boosters. Confirm kills when projectiles puncture skin."

"You've got to be kidding me." One of the Riflemen grumbled.

"Shut it…Kinetic Barriers Commander?"

"No but similar, you'll have to…make sure they're dead and do it fast."

"Copy that Commander."

"Group Echo, stun, fire and advance towards target. Guardian 1 provides fire. Group Charlie, stun and concentrated fire. Guardian 2 and 3 provide support."

With rigid organization and discipline, my units sprouted to action as soon as my directives went to their respective groups.

One of the riflemen from Group Echo threw a 12-banger into their targets general direction. The already unsuspecting Bandits were further disoriented when they found themselves thoroughly blinded and deafened 12 times.

Unable to sense my subordinates presence and exposed, the two bandits received the firepower of five men armed with semi-LMG's and later followed by 20mm rounds from the APC's cannon.

One bandit was torn to shreds while the bandit with the aura tanked 2 APC rounds to the head before being also shredded into bloody pieces like its un-aura'd comrade.

Group Charlie was spearheaded by Miranda taking action first by using her biotic powers and lifting the two Bandits into the air before whipping out her Carnifex and fired. The riflemen behind her followed suite, unleashing death at the Bandits strung like piñatas.

The two bandits never expected losing their mass and being lifted into the air, much less when they find their aura being brutally drained before seeing red.

Living briefly long enough to feel bullets ripping them apart as each felt sand-grained sized projectiles punch through their heads and tens of seven-six-mill bullets pierce throughout their body.

Auto-observe confirmed their deaths and the group quickly moved on to the camp.

But the Bandit's weren't staying still, they certainly heard the fight from the camp.

"Group Echo and Charlie, you have three contacts moving to intercept and they're coming in fast. Prep and eliminate. Cerberus, don't let them get close."

As soon as they made contact with the enemy, Miranda didn't hesitate to pull one of the Bandits into the air and slamming him to the ground with what felt like 2000N. That should've been enough flatten the human body but the Bandit wobbly stood back up. A round to the head from Miranda's Carnifex finished the job.

"Grk!" One of the riflemen of Group Echo grunted as he got an arrow to his shoulder.

"Contact left, on the branches!" They fired their rifles at the figure up top hopping from branch to branch.

"Slippery like a bloody Shad Ops!"

"Christ, bitch can hop and shoot multiple arrows at once!"

They took cover as a barrage of steel tipped arrows appeared from the figure above. Their HUD's are switched to thermal and able see her position relatively clear but the Bandit was too fast and nimble in relocating her position.

"Protocol Babel! Granatwerfer Luftstoß Shrapnels! Vier Sekunden Verzogern!"

The units fumbled something at their rifles integrated grenade launchers.

Protocol Babel was something I had EVA added to the new list of protocols I made. It was born from my imagination how spies operate and encrypt messages and the discovery Commander's Mind makes me understand all earth languages. If this world wasn't earth, I can assume they don't have the same variety of Language earth has. Combat intercom and digital or verbal information exchange would be spoken and written in varying languages to confuse enemies, infiltrators and those that can intercept our comms.

At this situation where my units where giving orders in the presence of enemies, they had to use foreign language as for their opponents to anticipate their next move.

The Rifle squads of Group Echo all aimed their rifle high and fired their grenade launchers. The airburst grenades filled the air where the Bandit was who was trying to escape the barrage of explosions and sending fragmented shards around the air.

Thanks to the thermal vision provided by their Helmets integrated ARVI-optics, the riflemen are able to easily track the Bandits in the trees assisted by my drone in avoiding the traps where the Bandit was them to.

Add to that one of the APC's managed to navigate the forested area and used its superior targeting system to track the Bandit and deplete their aura.

There were too much airburst exploding around the Bandit when she eventually got singed and lost her footing from the impact and fell from the branches and viciously crashed into the ground.

The Riflemen closed in quickly towards the fallen Bandit and surrounded her.

This bandit was young woman and had a monkey tail and a wooden branch sticking out of her thigh.

She raised her hands in surrender and was smirking arrogantly.

**? Bandit**

**HP: 43/90  
AP: 18/71**

There was only brief shock in her face when my units merely aimed their rifles and unleashed full auto as she helplessly was riddled and ripped by hundreds of bullets, reminding me of the brutal execution of Aayla Secura.

I'm not taking any chances with child killers, especially Remnant humans or Faunus who has semblances that varies to every individual.

One of them could be a mind controller, has invisibility or portals. They must be dealt with before they can use their trump cards.

The second barrage from the Pitbull created more craters around the camp with some tents still standing sturdily even with the force of three missiles impacting right beside them.

Four bandits with varying degrees of injuries and the bandit leader seemingly scathed by fine, being good at their craft as aura'd bandits.

It didn't take long for them to notice my units approaching their camp.

They visibly gripped and readied their weapons preparing for a fight.

The Bandit leader noticed that Miranda and my units were at hearing distance spoke with the intent to kill.

"You don't know who you're dealing wi Kurhh!?"

Practical combat rule number 1, don't speak in combat especially when you're striking.

With the RWBY-verses combatants' tendency to speak their thoughts in fights, I took the preemptive action to strike first.

Miranda with a display of finesse biotic skill suspended the leader and his four cronies into the air. Purple miasmic particles and lightning appearing around her arms and her eyes glowed with purple indifference.

But she didn't perform a Pull to lift the Bandits from the ground. No, it was the spatial disruption that appeared in the center of the group of Bandits looking like a black hole that really surprised me.

I've never seen Miranda pull a Singularity in game. I'll have to ask her later.

The riflemen and APC's followed suit but targeted the others, ruthlessly firing their respective weapons in full-auto with deadly accuracy.

There's only 4 Bandits, where are the other two?

My aerial drone sensor picked up noises from behind one of the APC's position.

**? Bandit**

**HP: 124/130  
AP: 62/107**

Behind!

**Unit Lost!**

One of the Guardian APC exploded as a large masculine Bandit with a great-axe and bazooka combination weapon.

Three riflemen from Group Echo had arrows sticking behind their helmets. They were lucky to survive as GDI helmets were meant to be resistant against higher caliber weapons and bladed weaponry.

One of the few things GDI did differently with their armor compared IRL modern armor were their combination of modular steel and ceramic plating and ballistic protection.

Due to Nod's unconventional tactics and reliant on exotic and experimental technologies, GDI wanted to equipped their soldiers that best possible way to counter or at least partially resist some effects of unconventional weaponry like Nod Spitfire lasers, Tiberium shard rifles or primitive but effective weaponry like crossbows.

Though that begs the question, how can the Bandit one shot an APC that can take on multiple 120mm and missiles and still work with just an axe with a 90mm bazooka for a handle?

Semblance! It's the only explanation.

'Miranda on our six! Can you deal with it?'

"Easily."

With a burst of purple power from the former Ceberus officer, Miranda performed Biotic Charge toward the larger Bandit that destroyed the APC.

The Bandit was surprised when he found himself on the ground and stunned. Not wasting anytime Miranda performed a small leap and direct impacted the Bandit with Nova to the face, bursting every blood vessel in the Bandit's body in a fountain show of blood.

How can Miranda keep with an Aura human?

RWBY-verse aura combatant, hunter or not, are fast, agile and hard to kill in the traditional modern firepower usage, system and tactics. You don't take potshots or controlled burst at what's essentially a walking Humvee that can leap from one building to another.

Maybe Miranda's status as an Operator also boosted her physical strength and agility.

I need to put up a rule book for my normal human units.

A 20 foot distance from a Hunter is already death for a normal human.

They are going to be a nightmare to fight.

The logical way to combat Hunters effectively is to factor preparation, disorientation and application of unbridled firepower. RWBY combatants are powerful indeed but not trained to be practical in warfare.

Their disadvantage is they rely heavily on their auras and ignore the practical applications of basic prevention and countermeasure of Earth-based more unconventional doctrines.

The exposed heads, sometimes impractical clothing, no usage of cover and their general habit of going up close and personal against enemy are what give me advantage in depleting their aura.

And that's not even factoring the many Semblances that uniquely exist in each Hunter, which is another can of worms.

Not wanting to let them use their semblances or any hidden trump cards. I quickly sent a mental order to the missile squad to direct impact the leader with their missiles while their targets were suspended into the air.

In game, missiles armed units were relative ineffective when fighting against infantry.

In reality however, that did not apply even with the inclusion of infinite ammo and fuel from the gamer system that's considered reality breaking.

It was something I already noticed when I first tested the Rifleman Squad's use in the field this morning and their earlier engagement with the patrols.

The fact they're equipped with other essential items such as medical supplies and used 12-bangers, the Missile Squad carrying GD45 pistols and the Pitbull's remote-controlled Scout Drone are irregularities from the game they came from.

I was honestly in the mindset that my units were hard-coded and restricted to game-like mechanics as their In-game counterparts. Wherein the Pitbull is restricted to act like nothing more but a buggy with AT4's strapped together and my missile squads were ineffective against infantry.

What you expect in real life when a missile direct impacts human body is what really happed in real life.

I watched in morbid fascination as the first missile depleted the Bandit's aura and severely injured him as then the second missile resulted in a gory burst of blood and bits of body parts.

The other bandits weren't spared from the impact as they were released from Miranda's singularity and were flung across the air from the blast.

My units nonetheless continued firing at their unconscious bodies when they fell to the ground until bullets visible pierced through their skin and bones proving their aura are gone.

I ignored the cries of mercies of those who remained conscious.

I'd be lying my conscience isn't being affected from the looks of their faces and cries.

But I remained impassive and uncaring by always remembering to what they've done to the village.

One of the Rifleman kicked one of the bandits laying on her stomach to her back. She's a wolf faunus proven by the evident ears and tails.

She begged for mercy and something about her child but the rifleman merely aimed his gun at her head and callously fired and kept firing until he saw his bullets pierce her skull did he stop and moved on.

…Brutal and ruthless but it had to be done.

My units don't have auto-observe and have no current way of detecting aura.

…It's the only way for my units to survive.

This child killers asks for mercy but where was theirs when they raided the village?

Am I making the villagers deaths as an excuse to be ruthless at these bandits?

Without a doubt.

Is the action affecting my conscience and conflicting my morals?

Without a doubt.

**Mission Complete!  
Trial in Blood and Fire.**

"Secure the area, find anything we can use." I exclaimed at the squads.

I turn to the former Cerberus.

"Miranda, can I leave you to eet." I hitched at my last word. My grief and tears sought to be let out.

Miranda noticing my distress and verge of emotional breakdown answered with look of understanding and nodded, giving a small pat in the shoulder before going to manage my units.

I turned away and quickly went behind one of the APC's parked beside a bandit tent.

I instantly fall to my knees and let the tears fall from my eyes uncaring if someone saw me.

…

…

They said some events can distort ones relationship with time and reality. Where people, no matter how desperate they are to try to cope with that event and rehabilitate, cannot ever reconcile with what happened.

They can only carry it until they die.

_ "Nee-chan! I want to be cool as you too!"_

"Y-Yuki…Saphire, Brent, Smith, everyone…I'm sorry."

…

And I believe this is that said event.

…

I have the power.

I have soldiers in my command.

I could've avoided this.

Shouldn't I be responsible for the safety and happiness of the people?

And yet I failed.

…

"I'm really sorry."

…

"Miss Ruth…" A childish voice reached my ears. A voice so familiar I whipped my head towards the source.

I hear myself gasp at the sight of the child standing in the midst of destruction.

There stood a short black haired 9 year old girl with a lizard tail emerged from her back, looking at me with eyes of emptiness.

Glena…She was in the camp?

Did I just…

Oh God…The unconfirmed faded heat signatures…Her lizard traits might be physiology as a cold-blooded faunus that was hard to track with Thermal sensor.

And I just gave the order to rocket barrage the target that has a child on site…

…

Rubbing off the tears and dirt from my face, I recovered myself from the ground and frantically walked towards the traumatized child with hurry.

Reaching out to Glena, I kneeled to her height and ran my hands all over her body with frantic desperation checking for any kind of injuries I might've inflicted on the poor child, my breath ragged and eyes anxious as I did.

I stopped my hands when I was sure there were no bloods or wounds present in her body.

Thank god.

I wrapped Glena around with my arms and clutched desperately.

"You're alive…you're alive. Thank you…Oh god…Thank you so much." I cried tears as I tightened my arms around the child, scared this was just an illusion.

"Mama…Papa…"

"…It's going to be okay, I promise."

I won't be able to stop blaming myself of what happened this day but I saved one.

I saved one!

Amidst the death, destruction and despair this day, I found hope and joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank very much." I cried happily.

**-16HP**

…

Huh?

I released Glena from my hug and looked down to meet her eyes filled with pure malice and hatred. Looking down further at the weird sensation I'm feeling from my stomach, I found her small hands gripping a knife that currently deeply embedded in my stomach.

"…You killed mama and papa…**DIE!**" I recoiled in shock and revulsion as I the small child eyes screamed nothing but bloody murder.

With surprising strength, she pushed me to the ground and pounced, straddling my stomach as she raised her knife and brought it down hard and repeated the process.

My mind was too preoccupied at the revelation to stop her.

**-17HP  
-12HP**

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

I…I …

Oh…

A male lizard Faunus and a female wolf Faunus.

The male lizard faunus died at the first barrage.

The female wolf faunus was injured in the second and later executed.

**-22HP  
-16HP  
-9HP**

…

The pain…

The pain and shock of finding out I made Glena an orphan was more agonizing than those stabs.

"Commander!"

My mind was able to pick up a point of view of one of the Rifleman that saw what was happening. He aimed his rifle at the child repeatedly stabbing me because I killed her parents.

The Rifleman's action snapped me back to reality as he was about to pull the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed in terror but I was too late.

***BANG!***

…

…Blood.

It was all over me, mines and someone else's.

Glena!

I sat back up to find the small body of the faunus laying beside me.

I crawled a bit to look at her better ignoring my wounds as Commaner's Body made me tolerate and ignore it.

She had a bullet to her chest and was profusely bleeding.

I went to cover her wound when she spoke looking me dead in the eye.

"Arryyhhh…hheeyyyuut…yuuu." The girl gurgled as her blood choked her throat before the light in her eyes faded.

I just sat there looking in horror.

The soldier kneeled to my position and took out something from his pocket and injected something in me.

**+5HP  
+5HP  
+5HP**

…

**Glena  
HP: 0/22 (+2 undeveloped premature scales.)  
AP: 0/15**

…

Wha-what is…

…

"What happened here?"

"Brat was stabbing the Commander."

"And you didn't think to restrain or tackle her?"

…I'm no different.

…I'm a criminal.

"You heard what the Commander said Cerberus. Shielded and speed? Didn't want to take any chances."

"Tch! Fuck…"

Is this what our soldiers in the Middle East felt?

I vaguely felt a hand cradling me.

"You're going to be okay commander, I promise."

Miranda?

**+100HP  
+100HP**

Something wet and cooling was applied to my wounds. It felt…relieving.

"There. Hold this okay? I'm going to take things from here on out."

Miranda left me a toothpaste metal box.

**MediGel Pack Acquired.**

Oh…

"All units, secure and contain the evidences then prepare for exfil."

"Roger that, we are storing the unknown devices in th- Contact! Spatial Rupture!"

…

A lady in black clothing and a white mask just appeared out of nowhere.

Wh-what is even happening anymore?

Her mask…ah…a Grimm.

**Raven Branwen  
HP: 570/550 (+20 Custom Armor Greaves.)  
AP: 1100/1100  
MP: 300/300**

…Her?

What is she doing here?

"Did you do this?"

The question made me look back at the body of a dead child.  
…

I merely sniveled at the sight.

"That's enough answer for me."

"COMMANDER!"

**-720 Damage received!**

**Biotic Barrier**

**0/500**

**-168HP (Negates 23% damage)**

**GD-9 Armor CS Plate broken!**

I was sent flying across the forest

Time seemed to slow down.

I had brief moment of enjoyment of the air against my back as though I was free-falling.

Then I was abruptly snapped from my daydream as I gasped in pain and my back crushed against something hard taking the breath out of me.

I looked down to see a large icicle punctured through my chest.

…

"***SHHHZHH*- **Sho-. the bitc** -**…***BrrJzzZZ!**"

**Unit Lost.**

"Fuc***BGZHhH!* **men dow***GHHRHzzzZ!**"

**Unit Lost.**

**Unit Lost.**

**Unit Lost.**

"***FrRrSHHEEE!*** took out the Carri-! GET DOWN!***BOOM!***"

I'm sorry…

I'm really sorry Glena…

I didn't know.

…

…

My vision faded until I can only see the abyss.

**[END]**

**/**

Lance Corporal Bridgett was having a hard time comprehending what is happening.

When he got deployed, he expected to see the first stages of the FOB and instantly going for harassment against enemy scouts or Harvesters.

Instead he found himself in fully structured Tier2 Base and a defense grid that were rare occurrences. You see, Riflemen like him were a rare sight in the mid-later parts of a battle wherein Commanders would no doubt be already building an air fleet of orcas and entire battalions of mammoth tanks.

Infantry like him had no place in the battlefield when Avatars and Spitfire Scorpions were already in the field. Instead he was surprised to see an Air Field and War Factor already built when he was deployed.

He was more surprised when their first operation was reconnaissance of the general area. Didn't EVA's provided geographic and topographic data before battlefield deployment? But whatever, orders are orders. Certainly better than going toe to toe against Black Hand or Flame Tanks. Fucking pyromaniacs.

Then he heard from the first units that they were in a different universe and had to know where they are. That certainly explained all the green plains and blue skies. It was something of a beautiful sight to finally see a planet not ravaged by Tiberium.

The commander stopped the convoy to meet with the locals in this world and they stayed with the vehicles. An hour goes by, Commander and the hot spy comes back with treats. Bridgett couldn't remember the last time he eaten a delicious apple pie. His already high respect soared higher than ever and his squadmates shared the sentiment.

Then we went to this place called Nartold, gloomy abandoned Mining town. His squad was assigned to check the mineshafts then next thing you know, we've been chased by bloody fucking zombies!

The Commander had the right mind to screw and get the fuck out of there.

Just another tuesday he guess.

Then the sad part happened.

Servlat, the place they visited just hours ago got sacked and its inhabitants killed to the last, at least, that's what they saw. The commanders bawls and cries, reminding us for the first the Commander was just a teenager with a bleeding heart.

Commander then started calling in reinforcements and air support but didn't bother to wait for them when first squad found the Bandits.

We engaged and we showed no mercy as our Commander ordered because fucking hell they have personal energy shields apparently, or something similar.

There was something disturbing seeing a young adult take a bullet to the face without helmet and move on.

So we did the logical thing and kept firing until we were sure our bullets made through their skulls.

APC's guns were really helpful in that regard, draining those shields.

Then some ninja started petering the squad with arrows and some buffed motherfucker just fisted one of the APC's from behind. Thank god for GDI funding. Our armor works miracles but not so much on Flamers. Fucking Black Hands.

We engaged the final group, Cerberus disable with some space magic then went to smash the dick that destroyed one of the APC's.

Note myself not to piss the lady with form fitting outfit, she can flatten the human body 20 times over.

Then the commander ordered us to secure the area and search for valuables in the camp. Some bitch with a wolf ears was playing dead in the ground. I kicked her in and she just stared at the barrel of my gun. It took me about 6 bullets before one stuck into her skull. Then repeat.

One of the squads found an unconscious kid in the one of the tents. This one was bound and restrained. A prisoner then. Don't know if she's alive though.

Then one of riflemen from first squad shot some kid that apparently stabbing the Commander.

...I've shot Nod kids in yellow zones, Nod Propaganda is just that effective of a brain washing machine.

Then a portal just appeared out of nowhere. I reflexively readied my rifle ready to shoot Scrin Buzzers when a lady in all black came out.

At first, I would've thought it Kane's daughter that came out, leader of the Blades of Kane. But it wasn't, Gryle didn't wear masks, she proudly showed her face.

This was someone else.

Then here we are. The lady just summoned a freaking ice berg and sent the commander flying.

"Shoot the Bitch!" One of the sergeants shouted and everyone unleashed hell on said bitch.

That didn't amuse her one bit as tens of ice shards appeared above her. I followed my instinct and dove for cover, some were just unlucky.

"Men down!"

The barrage killed half of first squad and one of ours. Then a huge fucking fireball just destroyed one of the APC's.

"She took one of the Carriers, Get down!"

We dive to cover again as the bitch was about the hurl another set of ice shards. Those things are fucking sharp.

Then lady spy just appeared out of nowhere and with a burst of purple space magic, the lady pushed the bitch 10 meters from where she stood. Cerberus didn't let up started crossing blades against the bitch with her glowy orange knife. Giving us some time to reorganize.

"First squad, recover the Commander. Third squad with me, we'll assist Cerberus however we can. Missile squad stand back for further instructions." My sergeant ordered.

"What about the kid?"

"Bridgett! You get the civilian to safety. Air supports only a few minutes now, we only need hold the bitch long if Cerberus can't beat her."

Yep just another tuesday.

**/**

**AN: I'll be honest, I struggled with this chapter. I'm not really good writing actions and emotional scenes, add to that my grammar, yet I still tried my best to make something, even if a little, emotionally impactful to my main character.**

**I knew it wasn't a good idea to squeeze everything into one chapter just to develop Ruth's character, I don't even if I made progress with her development with this chapter or that I made Miranda stay in character because I'm also weak on dialogues and my vocabulary not the best.**

**Still, I tried to and I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Everything just happened so fast in this chapter, I even don't know what to say.**

**Did I write good enough to justify Ruth's apparent despair over Yuki who she just met three hours ago?**

**What are your thoughts about it please let me know in your reviews?**

**Now onto the chapter itself.**

**Yeah…I had Ruth ride a rollercoaster of emotions in the span of 10 hours within 4 chapters and a prologue. I'm actually I might have broken her mental state with all what happened.**

**And Yuki…I never tried so hard to make a character that I'll potentially dispose IN THE SAME chapter that introduced her.**

**For those who are not aware, there's a trope on Supcom/PA Multicross where SI-Commanders adopt young AI's to be their son or daughter, perhaps even sibling. You'll see this mostly in famous Supcom/PS stories in SB and SV Forums.**

**Yuki was supposed to be that trope if I ever actually finish this story and multicross it. Now I don't know what to do with her because originally, I wanted the commander to develop an attachment to a certain character and kill them off so that'll break Ruth from her bubble of naivety, then I remember this trope. So I'll leave her status a bit ambiguous for a while until next chapter, maybe then I've made a decision.**

**The zombies in Nartold are an inspired between the Lost souls of Doom and Geists from RWBY.**

**The Aquarius Forest is the polar opposite of Forever Fall which is located north of Vale. Don't know why I just didn't Spring. Maybe the blue leaves.**

**First glimpse of the Naval Units, they will have a role but they'll barely have importance other than background units when Ruth tries to change the world. Most of the units you'll see in future chapters are probably Commandos, InOps Agents, Special Activities Squad, Zone Troopers, Tank operators and summoned Operators.**

**About the UNIT COSTUMIZATION, It's just a combination of XCOM 2 and Men of War WW2 inventory system (Eff Vietnam). It'll be explained when Ruth utilizes it in later chapters.**

**Lastly, Miranda performing a Charge and a Nova so powerful it would make Wrex blush. She's not restricted as her in-game counterpart, with her Operator status, her skills are exponentially improved.**

**Ruth's not dead…**

**This chapter is a mess but I hope you nonetheless liked it. There is always bound to be mistakes, so I'll try editing anything I missed out on as soon as I can.**

**Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter where Operator Miranda fights Maiden Raven.**

**/**

**Some have been asking giving more description and detail about OC's.**

**I'm not really descriptive in things**

**So this is a visual assistance on Ruth Heather's appearance. Not exact but closest the can get to what I imagine her to be.**

**Ruth Heather: Rin Shibuya (Closest appearance I can imagine for her.)**

**Casual/Military Uniform: EU's Female Military Officer Uniform from Code Geass. Search for Leila Malcal. (WITH PANTS and all under a darker shade of blue Trench coat. WHAT IS IT WITH SKIRTS ONLY?!)**

**Full Military Uniform: Oda Nobunaga of Fate Grand Order. (Blue themed, lose the cap though for a Wermacht one.)**

**/**

An Omniblade grinds against a black steel katana.

"What organization are you from bastards?"

"One that you'll never know."

A discharge from a Carnifex breaks the stalemate and the two warriors' leaps away from one another.

"Your powers are peculiar."

"In fights, there isn't this much talk." Purple energy surges.

"Then it so it shall." Fire and lightning merges.

A Biotic Charge clashes against an Elemental Barrier.

**/**

**(I'll try to simplify this next chapter, this is a mess -_-;)**

**PROFILE**

**Ruth Heather  
HP: 300/250 (+ 50 GD9-Armor Plate)  
AP: Locked**

**FUNDS: 1510$  
POWER: 82/110**

**Operator: None  
Operator Perks: None**

**Slot Perks:**

**Slot One: Newton's Shadow  
Slot Two: None  
Slot Three: None **

**Permanent Perks:**

**Commander's Body - Experience the world as a Gamer, your life is represented by your HP. The Commander's body grants pain tolerance and lack of the need to eat and sleep. This perk allows you to access and use Operators to your own personal use. **

**Commander's Mind - Grants the commander direct neural link, control and awareness to any units in your command, absolute invulnerability to any mental influences or attacks, extended senses from units on the field and geography-based photographic memory. **

**Priestess Tiberius - Within you is the Tiberium Core. You automatically gain the benefits of Tiberium infusion evolution granting increased speed, strength, endurance and immunity to poisons or any hazardous materials. Also gains complete control over Tiberium at its spread, growth and lethality at will. (Gains 150% of base physical status. Receive 150% damage from sonic-based weapons. Gains mastery over Tiberium manipulation)**

**Aura - The physical manifestations of one's soul. (Locked: Awaken to activate)**

**Semblance - A power unique only to you. (Discover to Identify)**

**BUILDING/UNITS:**

**1 Construction Yard: +10 Power  
5 Power Plant: +100 Power  
1 Tiberium Refinery: -6 Power  
1 Barracks: -5 Power  
7 Sonic Fence Post: -7 Power  
1 War Factory: -7 Power  
1 Command Post: -7 Power  
1 Airfield: -8 Power  
1 Shipyard: -15 Power  
1 Armory: -7 Power  
1 Outpost  
2 Watchtowers: - 20 Power  
2 GDI Harvester  
3 Guardian APC  
2 Predator MBT  
1 Rig  
1 Pitbull  
4 Orca  
1 Hammerhead  
6 V-35 Ox  
11 Rifleman Squad  
2 Missile Squad  
1 Grenadier Squad  
1 Sniper Team**


	6. CNC Remastered

Command and conquer is out guys and I'm having so much fun!

I'm really sorry if this is not a chapter.

The next chapter is still in progress and nowhere near finished as a duel between a Biotic Miranda and Magic wielding Raven is kind of hard. The Action is definitely hard but especially the chemistry and thoughts of characters while they fight. So yeah, here's hoping I can deliver.

Anyways, as a compensation of getting you hopes of a new chapter

Just a short omake of my experience with the remaster.

/

An old battle hardened commander wearing the GDI Officer's Uniform led his army atop a Heavy Tank. His army being a battalions worth of Medium Tanks with some attack dogs support to crush any anti-tank infantry that had any balls to engage his forces.

The old commander had been holding against the 2 similar veterans and was barely surviving the engagements. His ally was green in the battlefields of Command and Conquer but he has hopes. The FNG had commanded Napoleonic, Three Kingdom and Fantasy armies before.

The old commander was hoping the FNG had built up a good enough force to finally counter their foes but that wasn't the case.

"It's called tank rush kid."

"Its Zerg rush, old man."

"You're a numby twat that plays Clash of clans and Starcraft. What're ye doin and that?"

"I built an army."

Said army was 5 units of every kind. Even 5 Harvesters and MCV.

"You call that an army?!"

"What, it's balanced."

"Yer playing like it's the fohking campaign you idiot! Who even trains Medium, Heavy Tanks and APC's on the same army?!"

My first game with my friend who never played CNC but played latest "RTS" games. He thought it was a long term game like Total War and Civ 5 because he genuinely thought the MCV's were like fucking Settlers, Jesus christ.

/

A commander walks up to his third Harvester. Two were already scraping of what remained near their base so he sent a third harvester on journey on the untouched deposit discovered by his scouts.

"Go mine resources"

"Roger that commander."

An hour goes by and the Harvester fills his first batch of resources.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Mining commander"

"It's been a YEAR! And you just finished a batch!"

"Long travel commander."

"Bwa- Long Travel?! The deposits just 2 miles west from the base across the plain!"

"I took the path north in the steep mountains and trailed all the cliffs."

"…Its 2020 and they haven't fixed it."

Unit's Path finding is still a problem since the original game came out. God damn it. The micro managing and double clicking is nostalgic though.

/

"Attack the advancing blue army."

"Yes sir!"

…

"What the hell! You're not firing!?"

"Select target commander."

"What, the hostiles who are driving by BESIDES YOU!"

"Unable to comply sir, select target to attack."

"…"

The commander had no choice but to select all his units and attack the advancing enemy army's units one by one.

It's 2020 and there's no general attack move! The original didn't have it but it's CALLED REMASTERED FOR A REASON! Taking what you have, polishing what's there and FIXING UP THE FUCK UPS!

/

Despite all this, I love the game, from the new MS DOS Installation, Original Music and faithful old logo and menu intro. Thank you EA.

I hope the Remaster will reawaken and revitalize the CNC section of Fanfiction. Writers from SpaceBattles and Sufficient Velocity have remained faithful and loyal to the glory old days of RTS and are still pumping out CNC stories every now and then but PA and SupCom have been the staple RTS story since then. I hope this will happen in this forum as I sorely miss well written Cnc stories.

I miss well-written CNC stories of the past. Stories like The Foundation Must Be True, Tiberium Fires of Terra and Tiberium Wars.

No disrespect to fellow writers who are also presently writing their own CNC stories as I am also one of you. I don't wanna imply you're not good and well to write like the stories above. Everyone can be good like Ornstein Dragon Slayer, YARN, Parcarsious or Silver Queen. You might be even x times better in writing stories than me.

You're imagination is the limit.

Now I'm off to play another solo custom game, next chapter might be a bit delayed because I want to enjoy as much as I can with CNC remaster until I get bored with it...which might be a long time.

See you all in the next chapter of the story.

/

**Reply to reviews.**

Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Commando's are one armies in game, from my analysis of the cancelled Tiberium FPS, they might as well be in a realistic setting. RWBY Hunters are not one man army against humans with Aura and same training but against Earth Humans, I think they won't be hard pressed to go against even special forces. GDI Commandos are genetically modified, zero-g trained and etc. A hunter vs commando will be interesting.

Pedro117: Thank you, hope you'll still be interested next chapter.

Guest226: Tbh, I'm just basing my analysis on how characters react when they receive damage in the show. I know Weiss has the lowest aura in the team (At least that's what I think) and barely conscious when she through a pillar. White fang grunt tanked a fucking 50 Cal from Crescent Rose and holy fuck did Ruby tank an explosive round from Torchwick (Don't, might have been a concussive round). Don't worry though bro, GDI won't be curbstomped and Gunpowder isn't going to be shitty. It's just the circumstances, you only 15 riflemen with GD2's going against Aura'd Branwen Bandits, no air support and an impaulsive Commander. I'm really sorry if you got upset about it.

Blaze1992: Yep, the items are already the Technology themselves. No buildings though, but vehicles will have a chance, I still haven't thought the limit, don't wanna empower Ruth from her already powerful arsenal. If you have an Operator perk or Slot Perk that can summon or create separate entities, yes you can summon them. However if you unused or unequipped the perk, the summons and items will disappear with them unless you used unbounded materials, like you have a robotics scientist perk, you created Robocop, you unequipped the perk but Robocop won't disappear but you won't understand how you created him.

Reader 451: Well, Leman Russ is available, Warhammer is number 14 in my list and he's just one of the many A-ranked Operators available in that universe.

Snipervtk4: Yes, I know Firehawks has Stratospheric Boosters. I would've used them but Ruth wouldn't, why? Because she's emotionally hurt and is making impulsive decisions right now, and hasn't even built a Tech Center to do that. Yes, Repair Beams, been with them since Renegade. Thanks for the notes, definitely appreciate it. I'll expand on my reply next chapter.

Lexyor: Thank you for tolerating the spelling errors and grammar, I'll try to edit them as soon as I can. I hope you continue to enjoy my work! :)

GDIMartok: Yeah, that what I thought about last chapter. I squeezed too much in that one chapter and made an emotionally confusing mess. Orca's do actually have machine guns! Check the first prototype for TW3 Orca Mk1 before GDI Council scrapped it for a missile-only platform. It was suppose to have a dual 20mm like the APC mounted below the cockpit.

Semsas: Thank you very much for thinking my work is well-written! I try my best! Yes and yes, along with redesigning Remnan't society before Ruth leaves. I wanna develop this story to small engagement, short diplomatic contacts with factions, then some sort of intrigue-focused story in the economy of Remnant then guns blazing after that. In the end, I want this to be multicross story. Hopefully I'll get to the finish line.

Blazblade: I don't know yet, I definitely enjoyed playing the mods, especially The Forgotten for TW3. I already have Unit Customization and Creation so I might not.

Cloneguy: More dakka! Thank you and I'm happy you stumbled to my story. I hope you enjoy till the end!

RandomGuest: Definitely, though Juggernaut' and Behemoth are the only Artillery I know from GDI TW3, barring Kinetic and Ion strikes. Ruth most likely will be spamming Firehawks for rapid response when she gets settled.

Frankiue: I'm happy you also stumbled into this story. I hope you enjoy the adventure! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
